Sidekick
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Animated. As an X man Jubilee's trained under Wolverine. Now the apperance of strange UFOS coincide with a case that she and Logan must solve with the other Xmen. But why do Betsy and Warren object to her working with Wolvie?
1. A night out

****

Sidekicks

Xmenfanfic by Trynia Merin

Started 02/12/05

PG now, but possibly PG13 for later

__

Note that this story takes place in the animated series continuity, sometime between season one and three, where Jubilee has been with the X-men for one year. However, in this story, Angel was once an original member of the X-men, but left shortly after Bobby Drake to pursue his own life. Betsy Braddock is his girlfriend in this, and both are just recently joining the X-men in this story. This story takes place at least 9 years previously to "I Gotcha Now", and sheds some light on the relationships between characters previously. Lori is my creation and is a fanfiction character. I don't own the Xmen, and this is my second fanfiction, and not for profit!

Pairings: Rogue/Gambit, Storm/Wolverine, a little Jubilee/Bobby (nothing beyond teenage infatuation, more like a crush, and Jubilee's crush on wolverine and gambit are explored here, but there will be no underage hanky panky… trust me!) Jubilee is 15 going on 16 in this story.

* * *

Wolverine peered down the length of the long slender pool cue, and wrapped his other hand around the handle. He drew back in one fluid motion. Through his fingers were thrust the tip, which connected with the cue with a sharp staccato. Through the haze of cigarette smoke Gambit watched the progression of the ball, which collided with the six and the nine. Both sank one after the other in opposite pockets.

"Luck, mon ami," Gambit said, charging the end of his smoke and inhaling. A curl of smoke shot out his nostrils, and he flicked ash off the tip into the same tray by his left hip.

"Yeah, right," Rogue shook her head. She sat in a chair near the table where Remy leaned. Storm sat on the other side, while Scott and Jean approached the table with a tray of beverages.

"I don't see you making the next shot," Wolverine smirked as he looked at Gambit. The Cajun simply smiled and picked up his glass of white wine. Jubilee took a swig of coke, and hid her laugh behind her hand.

"You still have the others on the table…" Gambit said. "Gambit don't see how you gonna pull off another shot wi'out forfeiting…"

"Says you," Wolverine smirked as he leaned over and aimed his next shot. The stick cracked against he cueball, nudging the striped out of the way of the eight, and into the ten.

"He never gives up, Cherie does he? Let Gambit show you how it's done, petit," he said as he glanced in the direction of Scott and Jean. Both took a seat at a table nearby, and Jean caught Rogue's look of frustration.

"That sucks," Jubilee muttered as she squinted at the shot.

"No charging the cue, bright eyes," Rogue said as she grabbed Remy's sleeve.

"Moi?" he asked innocently as he pointed to his chest.

"The last time you did that we were kicked outta the pool hall for a week," said Rogue. "Ah just so happen t' like this place, thank you very much!"

Betsy and Warren slowly approached Scott and Jean's table. Jubilee wondered why they had come back so soon. Hadn't they found the professor yet? Jean glanced towards Jubilee, and the girl heard a voice in the back of her mind.

"Don't worry, we hadn't gotten the chance to tell you, but he's well…" came Jean's answer.

"Nobody tells me anything," Jubilee sulked as she drew her knees up into her chest and bit her lip. It happened more and more lately.

"I can't believe all that fuss over old chuck," Wolverine said as he walked over and sat near Storm. "Figures he just had some run in with some nutjob and turns out he just had a concussion…"

"He is most fortunate," said Storm. "We have Betsy's brother to thank…"

"You mean major union jack?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "Big flamin' deal…"

"Read 'em and weep, wolverine," Gambit laughed as the next few solids plunked in, and Logan's head turned abruptly.

"Uh huh, I'm shaking in my shoes,' he quipped as he picked up his Labatt's blue, and swigged half of it down. "That's nothing…"

Jubilee was bored. She glanced over to where Scott and Jean were laughing at some erudite remark Warren had made. They were all smiles and laughter. Betsy Braddock had her arm looped through Warren's, and was leaning slightly against his shoulder like Scott was with Jean.

"That's all she wrote," Rogue said when the eight ball plunked into the pocket, and Wolverine snorted. Jubilee shook her head, and realized it was going to be a longer night than she thought.

"Rematch?" Gambit said.

"Not now Cajun," Wolverine said. "Why don'tcha go show off to the belle…"

"You scared I beat you again…" Gambit asked.

"I ain't scared o' nothin, Gumbo," Wolverine snapped back as he tossed the cue at Gambit. "I'm just sick o' yer lip… ya think yer so flamin' hot…"

"Easy sugah, he's just rattling yer cage…"

"Logan, is anything the matter?" Storm asked as she got up from her seat and moved between Gambit and Wolverine.

"Everything's fine, 'roro… flamin' fine," Wolverine muttered. "Sorry gumbo. Got other fish t' fry… I'm not in the mood for another rack if ya don't mind…"

"No hard feelings, Wolverine," Gambit said. "Right?"

"Nope," Wolverine muttered as he wandered over towards the bar. He plunked his glass down hard next to where Gambit stood, and Rogue glanced at Storm with concern. He passed Betsy and Warren as they chattered, and Jean glanced up at him with worry. Jubilee got up from her chair and walked quickly after Wolverine. She could tell something was going down.

"Storm, Remy, Rogue, why don't you join us?" Jean said as she waved to them.

"You seem quite happy," Storm said.

"Why don't we oblige 'em Cherie… since the Wolverine's pouting…" Gambit suggested.

"No thanks t' you, sugah," Rogue muttered as she got up, and left Remy alone. He moved over and pulled out a chair for Rogue, opposite warren and next to Jean. She sat down, and he took the space next to her. Storm seated herself near Hank, who was sitting alongside Carly. Bobby was there with his girlfriend and they were all chummy as Warren waved the waitress down.

"I'll have another round of whatever anyone wants," he said. "Drinks are on me…"

"You don't need to…" trailed off Scott.

"Let him, let him," Bobby laughed as he took his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

Jubilee glanced back as she heard the laughter, and turned to Wolverine who was leaning his elbow up on the bar. "Lucky jerk," she muttered as she glanced back, and bit her lip. He'd come back into the X-men, but had totally ignored her. She fought the urge to walk over and fire a paff in the side of his face for that.

Wolverine picked up his second Molson, and leaned against the bar. Jubilee grabbed a stool and perched next to him, glancing in the vicinity of his line of site. She was pleasantly surprised when the bartender set a glass of diet coke next to her elbow. She stirred the ice with the swizzle stick, and glanced up at him.

"Thanks," she said, picking up the glass and sipping a sizable mouthful.

"Not a problem," he grunted as he picked up his beer. She followed him like an eager puppy, not wanting to miss out on just what was going down. He didn't tell her to get lost at least, when he took a seat at the table with the others, and Jubilee swung into the one closest to Bobby.

"Logan, we were just wondering when you'd join us," Jean said suddenly as she smiled.

"Figured it was a private party, Red," he commented.

"Don't be silly," she waved with a smile. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm to understand that Jubilation here is a rather outstanding lady," Warren said suddenly. Bobby glanced over.

"Um, uh, yeah…" she said as she glanced at him, and felt a bit nervous. Bobby's glance had wandered into her direction at least.

"Causing a plasma feedback is no mean feat," said Hank.

"Just who was behind that I'd like to know," said Betsy slowly as she slid her hand into Warren's. He gave it a protective squeeze.

"How awful…" Trish got out as Beast patted her hand. Rogue leaned her hand on the table, and her lips were drawn taught.

"You sayin' that someone was deliberately messing up the weather…" said Rogue.

"Yes unfortunately," Storm said.

"I saw it on the news… someone's blaming the mutants," said Warren.

"It never stops, does it?" asked Bobby, shaking his head.

"Not since you and I were on the team," Scott said as he glanced at Bobby, and then at Hank, Jean, and Warren. They were the original five, a class by themselves.

Gambit slid his arm around Rogue, who didn't push him away, and listened as Betsy suddenly held up a hand and let out a loud squeal. "I forgot to tell you, since you were all talking about Misty's shower… I happen to know a boutique, which is carrying Madame Alexandra's latest line…"

"You don't say," Jean turned her head. "Where?"

"In West Chester…"

"No way," Jubilee said as she focussed on Bobby.

"I think this one particular number would go perfect with your eyes and hair, Rogue," Betsy said. "And there was a chiffon number that would coordinate perfectly with your skin tone, Storm…"

"We had discussed that, but in recent events…" Storm trailed off.

"We have to go tomorrow… if Scott doesn't' mind," Jean said. Wolverine picked up his beer and swallowed a sizable chug as Scott glanced at her.

"Why should I? The professor's safely at Muir Island… and we're due for some down time…" Scott said. "I don't see why not…"

"Jubilee, you are going too, aren't you?"

"Uh you serious?" she asked.

"Of course…" Jean said. "Misty said that she was most anxious that we all came… so of course you need the right dress…"

"Way cool"! she brightened up. "So this isn't like just a shower is it?"

"Actually a shower, and a birthday bash…" said Betsy. Warren coughed.

"Whose birthday?" Jubilee got out.

"Her husbands of course," said Bobby. "It's at the Circle club… aren't you a member Warren?"

"I've got us all invitations… and you are all welcome to join Betsy and me at the reception… we're hosting it… under my membership…"

"You some friend of the mother to be?" asked Jubilee.

"We go way back," Jean smiled. "Since the time we were your age, Jubilee…"

"Don't remind me," Jubilee muttered. Logan raised an eyebrow at her dark look, and then she grabbed a nacho out of the dish that was being passed around.

"Those were the days," Bobby laughed.

"And the Professor got over your turning his office into a beach just now?" Warren joked.

"A what?" Jubilee asked, snapping up.

"We took a big box of sand one winter…" Bobby started as he turned to Jubilee.

"And a beach ball," Warren snickered. "Tell 'em what you did, Hank…"

"I refuse to on the grounds of self incrimination," Beast teased.

"Oho what happened next?" Jubilee asked. As she leaned against Bobby, he glanced at her with a surprised look.

"Umm, well you're gonna love this, Jubester, but he almost flipped… and I remember you Scotty were so uptight you made Warren and me pick up every grain of sand with a teaspoon…"

"No way!" Jubilee laughed as she saw the snickers.

"Gambit wishes he were there," Remy laughed.

"Oh can yo0u see it now," Rogue shook her head.

"Hah flaming hah," Wolverine said sarcastically. "Won't catch any of US having that kinda laughs… right Scot? Weren't all fun n' games as I recall…"

"You party pooper," Warren rolled his eyes. "I see why the mood has gone rather… stale lately. You've been missed Bobby…"

"An that means…" Wolverine said quietly, his blue eyes flaring with something wild and challenging. Warren coughed and loosened his shirt collar.

"Somebody better get a diaper for Warren n' bobby cause they're piling it high and deep," Jubilee joked. "I mean there's no WAY they could've gotten through and survived with all the stuff they're claming… right?"

"You'd be surprised, kid," said Bobby as he nudged her.

"Did Jean ever pull anything?" asked Rouge.

"You must tell them about the first time that I discovered the pool," Storm said. Warren coughed into his drink, and Wolverine smirked.

"Jean was quite handy with her telekinesis," said Storm. "I was not accustomed to the senses of propriety in that time…"

"You sure she should hear?" joked Warren. Jubilee picked up her straw and put a toothpick it in.

"You say I'm too young, and I'll fire this at you," she threatened.

"She looks serious better lay off," Gambit commented.

"Needless to say, I saw Storm's um… lack of the proper attire, and let's just say the towels were covering more than just the prying eyes," Jean chuckled.

"Whoa…" Jubilee giggled.

"I did discover the use of fog that day," Storm smiled. Everyone laughed, and Jubilee snickered. Then the discussion centered on party dresses as Jeannie and Betsy began to compare notes, and Hank started telling the latest findings with Scott and the others. Gambit continued to listen to either conversation while Jubilee turned up her nose at the latest tune drifting through the bar.

"What other stuff did you pull with the professor?" Jubilee asked, sliding her hand through Bobby's.

"Um, well…" he got out.

"Yeah kiddo, I forgot," he said.

"Someone think these tunes are lamo?" she asked, changing the subject. "I was gonna pick something that wasn't two feet in the grave… whaddya say we check it out…"

Jubilee thought she saw Bobby's gaze on her, but it diverted back to her left. "Lori, wondered where you were…" he said as he glanced up.

"Bobby, don't tell me you forgot to save my seat…" she rested a hand on her hip.

"Jubilee, I wanted you to meet Lori… Lori, this is the Jubester…" he pointed up at her.

"I've heard so much about you," Lori smiled, and then glanced down with a question at where Jubilee had taken Bobby's hand.

"Nice to meet you… so what about that tune, Bobby? Something that's not major stinko?"

"You pick something and we'll live with it, Jubester," he said as he playfully bopped a knuckle to her face, and she flushed red. Scott glanced at her as if it was something endearing, and Jubilee bit her lip even more at the amused glances in her direction.

"Bobby told me that you convinced him to rejoin his own college friends," Lori said. Bobby slid his hand out of Jubilee's and she glanced at him in question.

"Um…"

"She was pretty convincing… weren't ya, Jubester… she's a great pal…" he said. He waved Lori over as he pushed out from the table, and she sat on his lap. Jubilee blinked as she slid her arm around his shoulder and she gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"A pal?" Jubilee got out as she blinked again.

"Best opponent in Gamecube… beat the pants off me…" he laughed.

"You play gamecube… you keep him out of trouble?" Lori asked.

"Um, yeah… right," Jubilee laughed awkwardly. Bobby leaned up and kissed Lori, and Jubilee felt as if she wanted to shrink away and hide.

"It's getting hot in here, no?" Gambit glanced over. "You didn't introduce us to the petite fille…"

"I was just in the powder room," Lori giggled, and Jubilee gritted her teeth on the sound of the laughter.

"Lori and I met in my last job… we've been going steady…"

"Ah never figured to meet the lady who'd put up with you," Rogue said as she glanced at the two.

"How long's this been goin' on, lovebirds?" Wolverine asked as he glanced at Bobby and Lori.

"Oh, been long distance for the last three months," he grinned, and she fingered the heart locket around her neck. Jubilee felt steam coming out her ears, and pushed away from the table.

"Excuse me, it's kinda stuffy in here…" she said as she got up.

"Don't leave now, I'd love to hear more about you and Bobby and that shaving cream…" said Lori.

"S'cuse me, I'll be back… I gotta get some fresh air," Jubilee said quickly. She walked quickly away, and Jean glanced up as Storm moved. Bobby glanced from Scott, to the death ray stare that crossed the table from Wolverine.

"What?" he asked. Gambit shook his head and looked knowingly at Rogue.

"I'll go get her," Storm said as she got up.

"Don't bother," Logan muttered as he slammed down a ten. "Kid's got the right idea…"

"So soon… but we were just…" Jean trailed off.

"Save it Red," Logan muttered as he walked away. "Here's a ten for my share. I'll be headin' back…"

"What ate his butt?" Warren muttered.

"I don't think you want to know," Jean muttered. As Logan moved past Bobby, he heard a low growl from the back of his throat.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Better watch yer step kid, if I was you," Logan pointed at him as he sauntered out. Grabbing his hat and coat he headed off after Jubilee. Storm got up, and glanced after him.

"Let him go," Jean's telepathic voice chimed as everyone stared at Bobby.

* * *


	2. Rollerblading and skinned knees

****

Sidekick

Chapter 2

* * *

Jubilee wanted to be anywhere but there. She fought the churning in her stomach as she stumbled on the ankle breakers that she was wearing. She could hear Storm's voice and Jean's telepathic chiming in her head.

"Leave me alone Jean! I don't wanna talk!" She said aloud. Her pace quickened as she shoved the doors open and burst into the parking lot. Something inside her boiled to the surface and she tromped over to Bobby's dodge Dakota sport. Angrily she picked up a rock, and considered throwing it at the extra lights on top.

It flew from her fist, but flew well past its mark. Angrily she picked up another and threw it. The smashing of glass eclipsed her choked sobs, and then she tripped and her knees contacted the gravel. She choked off her scream of pain as her hands dug into the stones. Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut, and bit off her cries.

"Don't let 'em hear, don't let 'em hear," she begged. Footsteps sounded, and she heard Rogue and Jean's voices. She crawled over on the side of the truck, willing a barrier in her mind to try and keep Jean's thoughts out.

Stumbling she rushed into the line of trees out of the line of sight, wanting to put as much distance between her and Harry's Hideaway as possible. "Son of a bitch," she gritted, feeling her knees stinging and the chilly air whizzing past.

The sounds of voices echoed, and she felt as if she wasn't alone. A smell of cigars and leather met her nostrils, and she turned in panic at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Her fingers raised as a discharge of pink and purple energy exploded like a Roman candle in whoever's face.

"Cripes kid, it's me," Logan's voice gritted as he rolled over and out of the way.

"Ohh god Wolvie I'm so sorry!" Jubilee got out as he picked himself off the ground and shook his head.

I didn't know it was you!"

"S'okay, Jubes," he said quickly. "Figured you were out here…"

"Yeah, just needed some personal space," she muttered. "Who sent you out here to come get me?"

"I sent me," he said. "An I didn't come out to bring ya anywhere, darlin. I came out for a smoke… actually…"

"Uh huh," she said, choking back her anger at bobby as she saw him fumbling in his pockets for a stogie.

"Ya mind kid?"

"Sure," she muttered, paffing the end of his cigar with a controlled burst, and he swirled the smoke in his mouth before letting a cloud of it curl towards the stars. He made no move towards her, but she could see the outline of his head and shoulders, including the leather jacket and the cowboy hat he was fond of wearing. She hugged herself as she turned her back, and waited for him to say something. But the silence crept by, and she only heard the scrape of a steel toe kicking gravel.

"Ya forgot yer jacket," he said.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Take this, you need it more than me," he said as she heard rustling, and felt him drape his leather coat around her shoulders. Gathering the ends around herself she held it shut, and turned to look at him.

"Thanks Wolvie," she muttered, and choked back another round of sobs.

"So, what are you planning t' do first? Find a few more rocks and put out a few more lights?" he asked, neutrally.

"Actually I was thinking of short sheeting his bed… or something worse," Jubilee laughed bitterly. "I'm so stupid…"

"No yer not," Logan said with a chuckle. "He is."

"Lucky me," Jubilee muttered. "I was such a butt head in there… everyone saw me… god, I'm so mortified…"

"It'll pass, darlin," he said quietly. "Usually does…"

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "And I'll wish for a pony…"

"I'd figured you'd want a BMX or a Harley, actually," he teased. "You tol' me you hated those my little ponies… a couple o' em were melted puddles on yer driveway…"

Jubilee giggled, and then felt the tears leaking down her cheeks. IT wasn't fair, she told herself. Bobby Drake liked her, she was sure of it. And right in front of the whole world he made a fool of her. "Good going Jubilee, just dig a hole deeper…"

"It hurts darlin' but it's his loss," came Logan's answer.

"Ya think?" she asked. "So why am I feelin' like I wanna die?"

"Yer growin' up, maybe?" he answered. "Even if they don't wanna know it, you are. An' don't worry; I think he's got the message…"

"You're not gonna hurt him too bad, are you, Wolvie?" Jubilee joked.

"I'm still deciding, darlin," came Logan's reply, and she heard the 'snickt' sound of claws unsheathing, and then the 'snackt' as they retracted. She lost her last shred of control, and laughed hysterically.

"This is just perfect, you know. Are we the biggest pair of losers or what?" she said sarcastically.

"Misery loves company if that's the case," he shrugged.

"Story of my life," she snorted, looking up at the stars and then back at him where he was puffing away on a cigar. She squeezed her eyes shut, and felt the tears coming. She didn't want to turn around and have him see her cry. Silently she willed herself not to, when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Jubilee didn't' push away when he stroked her back and she buried her head in his flannel shirt. She came to his chin in height, and made no noise when she sniffled, and gripped his shirt between her hands. He made soft shushing noises as he hugged her, and she rocked against him.

"He's not worth it, Jubilee," came his gruff voice, comforting nonetheless.

"Is this where you tell me that I'm gonna know what it's like in a few years, cause if you are, just don't okay?"

"I wasn't gonna say that, darlin'. Seems like ya know it already. Anyway, if ya did, I don't wanna be around for that paff…"

Jubilee snorted and laughed despite her tears, and felt his kiss on the top of her head. She accepted his comforting fatherly hug, and sniffled into his shirt one last time before she pulled away, and looked down at her feet. His arm held her to his chest, and she drew in a resigned sigh. "I guess they're gonna be sending the cops out after me if we don't' go back, huh?"

"Pretty much by now," Logan said as he looked at his watch. "Are you gonna let that joker ruin your fun?"

"Actually I was thinking maybe I've had enough fun for one night," Jubilee said. "I kinda would like wanna go home…"

"Actually, I've got a twenty an' a table with our name on it. Besides, someone's gotta show the Cajun he's' all hot air…"

"Okay, maybe one more game," Jubilee sighed, but as he walked back to the building, she rushed after him, and the choice was put off till much later.

* * *

By the time they returned, Jubilee was feeling marginally better. She glanced over to see that a small band was playing, and the tables had been cleared from the dance floor. Warren was slow dancing with Betsy, which consisted of swaying back and forth from foot to foot. Jubilee rolled her eyes and felt a fresh crop of tears when she saw Bobby taking Lori's hand and putting her hand on his hip.

Storm was sitting with Jean and Rogue, while Gambit tossed cards into a salad bowl. He lit a smoke and leaned over to say something as Wolverine and Jubilee approached their table. "Jubilee, are you all right?" asked Storm.

"She's fine," Logan answered, glancing at Jubilee to see if it was okay if he answered on her behalf.

"Why don't' you sit down with us…" Storm suggested.

"Actually we were gonna kick Gambit's butt," Jubilee snickered, wiping the vulnerable look off her face as she looked at Gambit.

"Come back for more, petit?" he winked. She saw his eyes take her in, and blushed when she realized he was looking at her in the way that she wished Bobby were. But that was nuts, he was just humoring her. Rogue thumped his arm and said, "C'mon Remy, let's oblige 'em…"

"Actually Cherie, they're playin' our song…" he said. "Care t' dance…"

"Ya gotta be kidding me," Rogue rolled her eyes, but let Remy take her onto the dance floor.

"Such youth," said Storm as she smiled.

"So much for our game," Jubilee shrugged and sat down.

"Care to dance, 'ro?" Logan asked, and Storm blinked.

"If Jubilee does not mind," Storm said.

"Sure, go cut a rug," Jubilee laughed.

"Jean," said Scott as he walked over and held out his hand. She took it and looked at the three of them with an apologetic glance.

"Ororo, may I?" asked Logan as he reached out his hand.

"Have fun kiddies," she grinned as she leaned back and watched Storm and Wolverine clasp hands and walk over to join the others. Storm towered over him, but he led her in a slow two step that had more history and penuche then the swaying excuse that Bobby was showing Lori. Gambit and Rogue were making a fair effort, while Jean and Scott were doing the same. Rogue whispered to Gambit, and he walked over to extend his hand to Jubilee.

"Petit? Do me the honor of joining us…"

"But Rogue…"

"Don't worry Sugah, I'm siting this one out," Rogue chuckled as she sat down next to Jubilee. Gambit reached out and took Jubilee's hand. She smiled as he squeezed her fingers and led her out with him. He positioned her hand on his lower back, and clasped her other hand.

"Follow me, petit… it's easy… Gambit will show you…"

"I'm so not sure of this," she muttered as Gambit swayed to the music. Storm had taken a similar position with Wolverine, and they seemed strangely right as they glided effortlessly across the floor. Jubilee had that goofy look on her face as she mentally chanted _'go Storm'_. It was like some kid wanting her widowed daddy to dance with her favorite teacher. Bobby glanced at Jubilee and Gambit moving so rhythmically and Lori had to step on his foot to get his attention as Gambit slid past.

Scott and Jean held one another close as the music ended, and Storm saw Wolverine's gaze toward them. He let a low growl in his throat as he saw them, and she felt his body stiffen. Jubilee shook her head, realizing the pain that Wolverine was feeling was an echo of her own. There was some major undercurrent still going on since Jean had become Phoenix, and then been resurrected. All the X-men there on the moon had given a portion of their life force to save her, according to Logan. He'd volunteered his life for Jean's. Jubilee wished someone would feel that deeply about her someday.

"Wish I was ten years older," she muttered. _Wait a minute!_ W_hat am I thinking? This guy was like her stepdad for cryin' out loud!_

"Gambit wish petit was ten years older too," Remy teased.

"Shaddup, yer making Rogue jealous," Jubilee laughed him off. As the music wound down, Warren leaned down to kiss Betsy's lips. They moved in their own universe as Jean and Scott followed suit, and Bobby and Lori were experimenting as well.

Gambit leaned down and gave Jubilee a peck on the cheek, whispering, "Merci petit, for the dance…"

"You're welcome," she said. _If Gambit were a few years younger, and I was older… he'd make a great boyfriend as well. He probably was only ten years older than I am, and maybe… oh heck this stinks! Rogue would KILL me if she even THOUGHT I had a crush on GAMBIT!_

Storm leaned down and gave Wolverine a kiss on the cheek, and he did the same as he stood up on tiptoes. "Thanks darlin," he said.

"My pleasure…" Storm said, and glanced at her watch. "Although I must apologize… it grows late, and I promised Mjnari I'd call before midnight…"

"Go on an' have fun…" he said as she looked at him, conflicted. It seemed strange to smell the wisp of scent that wafted from Ororo that moment. She actually seemed somewhat… interested?

Leaning down, Storm brushed her lips against his, and hugged him. "My thanks again, Logan, for an interesting dance… I had not realized how fun it was…"

"Me neither, 'Roro," he said quietly as he looked at her. He helped her into her jacket. She walked out of the bar, and was soon gone.

* * *

Jubilee saw as Gambit reached out to take Rogue's hand, and she sat at the table. Swirling her ice in her glass, she watched the other couples on the dance floor. Disappointment filled her when she saw Storm leave, and Wolverine glancing after her. "Ah man, Storm… it was just getting good!"

She was surprised to see someone give Ororo a hug as she laughed, and they walked out. Squinting she got up from the table and wandered over, curious. Ororo was laughing as a young African/native American man was helping her into a coat, and talking softly to her. She leaned up to kiss the man's cheek. Shaking her head, Jubilee wondered what this was all about.

She didn't care to see the look of whistfulness on Logan's face as she glanced back. Wolverine wandered back to the bar, and perched on a stool, watching Ororo leave with the new strange person. Jubilee could swear she'd seen him at the library and the botanical gardens from time to time. _Some dude named Forge? But how could that be, because he was at a training camp last time they met, with Bobby's ex girlfriend Lorna Dane? It had been a few months since then, and already Bobby had almost vaulted over her when he met Lori, a fellow college student and brought her to the School for the Gifted for training. Heck must have frozen over for he was soon reinstated as an X man, along with newcomers Angel and Psilocke._

"God Storm, you are so dense," Jubilee mumbled as she wandered back towards the table, and happened to walk past the couples who were still moving on the floor effortlessly. She ignored Bobby and Lori, and watched Gambit and Rogue slowly moving in a waltz. Not to mention Scott and Jean who were in their own world as they moved to the music, and stopped short of where Wolverine sat nursing his beer.

"How tacky is that," she thought to herself. Walking quickly she moved up and perched on the seat next to him.

"Hey," she said as she held up her finger and paffed his third cigar that night.

"Hey yourself," he muttered back, staring past her.

"Party's getting kinda lamo, doncha think?" Jubilee suggested. "Wanna go get some pool?"

"Only if ya want to, darlin," he said absently, still gazing at Jean and Scott wistfully. He swigged down half his beer, and Jubilee snorted.

"Actually, I was wondering how you and Ororo managed to look anything but major dweeb on the dance floor… I mean you made slow dancing look lame… an' that's pretty out there…"

"It's called dancing, Jubilee," he said with a half laugh. "Back from the days when everyone actually knew what real dancin' was like…"

"You mean Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers style dancing?" Jubilee asked. Logan lifted an eyebrow and put his cigar into the ashtray, astonished mildly that Jubilee actually knew who those names were, or even expressed an interest.

"Depends," he said. "You've been watching AMC again? I'm glad to see you've got more taste in movies than most kids your age… shows there's some hope for you yet, darlin!"

"You gotta admit Bobby and his girl look pretty lame just movin' back and forth," Jubilee said. "An I was wondering if it's that hard to actually LOOK like you're doing something other than…"

"You challengin' me kid?" he asked with a twinkle of amusement.

"I mean since Gambit's mooning over Rogue, and Storm's gone bye bye," Jubilee shrugged. "Or maybe you're too cool to show a kid like me how to…"

"You're on," he said as he reached for her hand, and set his jacket and hat aside with hers. "Easy enough… it's on this side if I lead, especially if you've seen that dirty dancing movie…"

"Hand on the hip, and hand up here, I gotcha… I saw it, remember… I am sorta a dweeb when it comes to old movies…" she said as she let him direct her. It was endearing and funny to have him show her something other than fighting. But the long hours in the danger room proved they moved well together. It was nice to have a dance partner that he didn't have to stare up at, Logan decided. It wasn't that long ago when Kitty and he were on the same floor when Peter had dumped her.

Jubilee laid her head on his shoulder as they continued, and pretended it was Bobby, or anyone else that'd take the time. Granted it wasn't what either had expected, it was mutual father/daughter sort of comfort or big brother little sister. Anything else seemed crazy or off the wall.

"She's not worth it, you know," Jubilee whispered.

"Who's not, Jubilee?" he asked.

"You know whom," she pointed with her head.

"She was, once," said Logan sadly as he glanced at Jean and Scott, walking hand and hand out of the club.

"Man, that sucks," Jubilee muttered. "But ya got me as a dance partner. I mean you're one of the few people I'd be caught DEAD doing this with…"

"Yeah, lucky me," he chuckled, with a wistful sigh.

Jubilee knew he wasn't the sort that openly shared his feelings. Neither was she. At that moment he looked so miserable she didn't know what else to do. So she let go of his hands and gave him a hug. Logan let her, and rested his chin on her head. He held her tightly and was thankful someone understood.

"I'm not gonna bail on you," Jubilee said as she leaned her head against his.

"Yeah, how about that," he muttered, wondering what that meant, but not bothering to question it. She was 15 after all. And he wasn't blind or stupid not to know that she had a crush on him. But there were some lines people didn't cross, and she knew it.

"C'mon let's go get that pool table, before we get mushy," Jubilee nudged him.

"Best offer I had all night, darling," he said as he patted her on the shoulder, and she slugged him on the back. Together they walked towards the pool table. She still felt puzzled about why Storm would just suddenly up and leave, but figured it was nobody's business. If she stuck her nose into things she usually had the situation explode in her face like one of Gambit's charged cards. Seeing the pool tables all occupied, Wolverine assessed the situation.

"Aw man, everybody and their brother's playing…what is this?"

"You any good at darts, Jubes?" Wolverine asked, scratching his chin and glancing thoughtfully in the direction of a dart board set to one side of the long mahogany bar.

"I can just see someone getting one stuck in their butt now," she muttered as she glanced back at Bobby and Lori dancing.

* * *


	3. Like Wolvie, like Jubes

****

Sidekick

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, Jubilee tossed her rollerblades over her shoulder and snapped her gum. She shifted her pink sunglasses up on her forehead and trudged into the house. A scrape stung her as she stumbled up the front stairs, muttering to herself about forgetting to wear her helmet. Why did Storm always have to be right?

"Petit, ya forgot something, non?"

"I get the message Gambit, all right?" Jubilee snapped as she brushed past him, grabbing her long forgotten helmet. The Cajun resisted the urge to deliver another wisecrack when he saw the scrapes on her knees and elbows.

"You'd better let Gambit get ya fixed up before the Wolverine sees you. He'd t'ink that Remy's slippin' watching over ya…" Gambit said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Big freakin deal, it's just a scrape, god," Jubilee rolled her eyes. "No need to throw a big fuss okay?"

"Remy doesn't want a bigger fuss when Storm sees you all scraped up," Gambit insisted as he took the skates from her, and Jubilee puffed her breath she'd been holding. The bits of hair that fell over her face flew up with her exhalation and she realized he was only trying to help. And she'd pity him if Logan found out he'd let her go without a helmet.

"Alright, I'll let ya fuss, but it's just a scratch," Jubilee mumbled as Gambit walked her over to the kitchen, and she hopped onto a stool. The Cajun X-man reached under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit, dumping Jubilee's roller blades into the hallway first. She knew he meant well, and her knee DID sting, but she hated people fussing over her like she was some kid. After all, Logan got busted up all the time, and nobody made a fuss, did they? Her logic seemed pretty far out, but hey, she didn't wanna start ruining her rep being a crybaby.

"All right this'll sting a bit, Petit," Gambit said as he pulled out the bottle of iodine and cotton. He rubbed it over the scrape to clean it, and Jubilee hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Jeez Louise Gambit, it flamin hurts worse!" she complained. "Give me a BREAK! OW!"

"If you'd listen to Gambit, you'd not be sittin' here, non?"

"Well if YOU'd gotten off the stupid phone and paid attention to the fact I'd FORGOTTEN my helmet maybe I'd give a care what you'd said!" Jubilee retorted. "I mean like if you'd even SAID to put on the stinkin' helmet I'dve done it, but excuuse me if I don't remember you sayin' so!"

"Remy was sure he told d' petit to wear it," Gambit muttered, ignoring her outburst. "Now, this's gonna sting some more…"

Jubilee exhaled at the silent treatment as Remy bandaged her knee up, and looked into his red eyes that glanced up at her. "All better?"

"I guess," she muttered, amazed he didn't even comment on her last outburst. She was always floored at how patient Gambit could be when she was in such a lousy mood. Now t hat she recalled it, she HAD been wearing her Walkman when she'd dashed out and seen Gambit holding something up as he rushed after her, and then the phone rang.

"Gambit figured you'd remember next time t' wear the helmet, petit," he said softly as he finished his first aid. "No point 'n scolding you more… I t'ink you learned the lesson well enough now…"

"I'm sorry I'm snapping yer head off, Gambit," she sighed, kicking the stool with her heels. "I just was thinkin' you DID tell me like, but I was like so into this new tape… I forgot t' listen. My bad."

"Remy knows, petit," he said as he gripped her shoulder. "This' the hard time that all belles go through before they blossom. No need for Remy t' tell you he told you so. Better bein' the big brother t' kiss the hurts n' make 'em go away…"

"How do you get it, and they don't?" Jubilee asked him as he kissed her knee and she slid down off the stool. "I mean like you're the bad boy n' stuff and you so totally get me way more times then the others do…"

"Remy remembers when he was young himself," Gambit said simply as he steadied her when she stumbled. The long trenchcoat wrapped around his body, and she saw he was wearing his usual armor underneath. He seemed so quiet and aloof with the others, but he knew her so well. Like the big brother she never had.

"Wish the others did," Jubilee muttered. An awkward silence ensued, and Gambit looked down at her, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well Cherie, you be here now with Remy. Remy's thinking he wants to take a ride into the town, and wonders if the petit wants to come with?"

"That'd be awesome, Remy, but no can do," Jubilee sighed as she glimpsed someone walking inside the hallway. "I think the it's gonna hit the fan, because I'm like so late for my tutor session thingie with Storm…"

"Gambit apologizes. He'd be forgettin yer times f'r the Danger room," he said.

"It is good someone remembers," Storm said not unkindly. "Jubilation, what did you do to your knee?"

"Just a little scratch, Roro, the Gambit fixed up," Remy said quickly. "He'd be tellin' her to be more careful."

"Jubilee, do you know that it's half past four… you almost missed combat training…" Storm started, but saw the tightening of Jubilee's features. She'd only been with the X-men for a year or so, and Storm knew that the teenager could shut down. Inhaling deeply she stopped and tried to remember those lessons learned with her Kitten.

"Storm, I know I just…" Jubilee trailed off.

Storm counted to ten, and sighed, "Very well, we still have forty minutes. Are you still up to it today?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jubilee said, relaxing when she saw Storm's face was loosing its stern mask. "What's it gonna be today?"

"More combat drilling. Learning to fight along with using your 'pafs' as you call them… should you lose the ability to access your mutant power…" Storm said. She reached over to touch Jubilee, who was hunched over, and stopped inches from her arm. Jubilee glanced up and then over at Gambit.

"Aww Storm," Jubilee mumbled. "Major dullsville…"

"Perhaps we can find a way to 'spice it up'?" Storm suggested. "Gambit, perhaps you'd care to show her some of your unique skills…"

"Remy's goin' shoppin, ladies. It'd be rude of him to interrupt your lessons. I'll be back later. Either of you two seen Rogue?"

"I believe she mentioned something about going to the mall. She had invited me to join her later," said Storm. "Is that why you're so anxious…"

"Could be. Don't worry Petit, Remy'll be back after her sees the Cheri, and maybe have some new games along the way…"

"Tres cool! You stopping by Game Shack?" Jubilee brightened up.

"I could be," Remy said. "Anyt'ing else I should get, Storm?"

"Tell Rogue, if you see her, that I will be joining her for dinner… at the food court. Once I finish with Jubilee's lesson for today…"

"Tell me I can come along puleez?" Jubilee begged.

"If you successfully prove you've retained, we shall see," Storm said gently.

"Be seein' you petit! Be good and show 'em what Remy told ya…" he winked. Remy blew them both a kiss as he wandered off. His long coat swished around his heels as he walked out of the front door, leaving Storm and Jubilee alone.

* * *

"Duh, like you could have TOLD me Rogue was going to the mall! What I wanna know is why you weren't with her… like I know we've got combat stuff n' all, but you could've told me…" Jubilee commented as she followed Storm to the main staircase that led to the other quarters of the house. The one leading downstairs ended up on the sub levels where the Danger room and the Blackbird secret hanger were located.

"I apologize Jubilation, I forgot," Storm said as she waited for Jubilee to keep up with her long legged pace. "Rogue wanted to take advantage of the white sale to see if she could replace some of her undergarments… and perhaps find a new dress for the dance…"

"What dance?" Jubilee asked. "Someone throwin' a party and forgot to invite the Jubster? Not cool!"

"It is with our friend Misty Knight," Storm said quickly. "A number of us are going to join her and Jean at her apartment for a baby shower. I had forgotten till just today that we all were invited… I suppose I didn't realize that you'd be interested…"

"Dressin up for a baby shower, pul-eez!" Jubilee laughed. "There's MORE to it. Is it a grownup thing that you don't want the jubster to tag along?"

"Not at all, I just figured that you had said grown up parties were… 'Stuffy and boring?" Storm asked.

"Yeah well, maybe and maybe not. It might be kinda fun… I mean will any tres cute guys be there?" Jubilee asked as Storm raised her hand to activate the panel to the Danger Room antechamber.

The doors slid up and steam hissed out as they entered the observation area. Already she saw that Hank McCoy was sliding his hands up and down the controls as he observed Bobby Drake and the mutant known as Angel at work. Slick ice ramps were springing into existence as Angel dodged through a whole maze of courses. The metallic wings glittered brightly, and Jubilee saw how nimbly he threaded through them.

"Psilocke, think fast!" Hank said as he pressed another button. "Don't forget the importance of your agility…"

"Psilocke and the guys?" Jubilee asked as she wandered in, and Storm directed her to a chair to watch. "I dunno Storm; I think we've got to wait in line!"

"Storm, Jubilation, I apologize," Hank said as he turned to see them. Jubilee grinned as Hank seemed a bit flustered for a moment. She had to admit she was spooked at first when she'd met the Beast, but now she saw him like some overgrown cuddly Care bear. Although infinitely cooler and not lamo like those eighties throwbacks.

"That is all right, Beast," said Storm smoothly. "I think Jubilation will benefit from watching this session before we commence…"

"Hey Hank, what's up? I never saw THEM drillin' together," Jubilee muttered. "I mean like Psilocke and Angel hardly ever come by… what's with them hangin' here all of a sudden? They joining the X-men?"

"That would be affirmative, my dear," Hank said as he nodded. "The Professor already has extended his offer, and they were most anxious to move in…"

"Why am I the last one to know these things, sheesh?" Jubilee complained. "I mean like HELLO, I've been around here all week and it's like the first thing I…"

"I suppose it slipped my mind," said Hank quickly. Jubilee seemed pretty much on edge, and he could see the annoyance building up into a typical teenage 'hissy fit'.

"I apologize, Jubilation, the Professor had asked us to keep it low key, until they said yes," Storm explained.

"I'm not gonna like blab it, whaddaya think?" Jubilee snorted as she plopped into a chair. "I mean like I AM a member of the team, right?"

"Technically yes, but you ARE still in training…"

"And like they're just joinin' and stuff, aren't they the same class as me?" Jubilee asked. "Or are they special because they're over the legal legit?"

"Well," Hank said. "Angel was once a member of the original team and Psilocke has had training as a ninja…"

"So's the wolvster," Jubilee pointed out. "What's your point?"

"X-men, please report to the War room, pronto!" came a loud voice that interrupted them. At first they though it was the professor, but Jubilee realized it were Cyclops, and it was not a voice in the back of her mind. Rather the loudspeaker.

"Cyclops, what is it?" Storm asked, depressing her comlink.

"I'll explain when you all assemble… tell Angel, Psilocke and Bobby to get up here too… this concerns them most of all… and Hank, make sure you get Rogue and Gambit on the comlink. WE all need to hear this…"

"Where' the professor, leader man?" Jubilee asked as Beast shut down the training simulation.

"Jubilee, this concerns you too," Scott's voice buzzed over her comlink, which was pinned to the lapel of her long yellow overcoat.

"Hear that, I'm official," she crowed as she rushed out alongside of Storm and the others. "Does this mean our class's off, Storm?"

"I would suppose yes," Storm said, shaking her head as she hurried Jubilee after Hank. The Beast moved most efficiently on all fours, overtaking them quickly as the others brushed past them.

"Gambit's gonna kill ya," Jubilee laughed as she panted to keep up with Storm.

* * *

They burst through the doors into the War Room. The large chamber was lined in stainless steel, set with all the various devices and technologies that were borrowed from the Shi'ar. In the center was positioned the circular table, with its holographic projector activated. Scenes played through from Cerebro as Jean Grey placed the helmet on her head.

Most of the chairs were occupied. Gambit sullenly dragged himself in to plunk into a chair next to Rogue. Beast planted himself into the chair near Cyclops, and Angel and Psilocke took several of the remaining seats. Bobby whispered something to Warren, who hid his response behind his hand till a sharp look from Cyclops cut him off. Storm sat down near Jean, while Wolverine turned his chair around and dangled his legs on either side, his arms folded across the back.

"Geez, noplace to sit, huh," she muttered as she glanced around, and the silence fell thick as she realized they were waiting for her to sit. She didn't expect Wolverine to get up and vacate his seat as she crossed around.

"Better take a seat kid, he's gonna make it a long one," Wolverine quipped under his breath, indicating Jubilee should take his chair at the table. She felt a bit nervous still and flushed hot when she realized someone was staring in her general direction. But she sat down gratefully as Wolverine leaned against the wall with his arms crossed instead. Storm stood next to them both, listening as Scott depressed keys on the console.

"So we're all here. I apologize for pulling you here on such short notice… I realize the Professor recommended rest and relaxation for the past few days, but this is important… a situation has arisen that we need to take action on," Cyclops said.

"So leader man, w hat's the big flamin deal?" Wolverine asked casually. "I was about to blow off some steam when ya gave the big go call…"

"Gambit been taken off his shopping spree, mone homme, and wants to know why…" Remy said as he rested his ankles on the table, and started shuffling a deck of cards.

"Shush and let him talk will ya?" Rogue scolded him as she turned to Cyclops.

"I apologize," Scott said patiently, but Jubilee saw the strain of his neck muscles as he controlled his reaction. "But Professor X wants to speak with us…"

Everyone focused on the telepathic transmission as the Professor's astral image projected into the center. Boosted by Cerebro's circuits, his voice echoed in the chamber, "My apologies X-men, I've been delayed in returning from Muir Island, but Moira's instruments have located an unusual series of plasma distortions that have been occurring in various places around the globe… particularly in South America, Britain, and upstate New York…"

"We've seen them here too, Professor," Hank McCoy said.

"As you no doubt have been aware," Professor X confirmed. "Excalibur is investigating the disruptions in Great Britain, and I'm attempting to assist them in ascertaining their location. I don't suspect Magneto, for this is not consistent with his energy signature…"

"What about the FOH, or the Brotherhood?" asked Wolverine. "Sounds like their style…"

"Moira has consulted with some of her colleagues in Scotland, and has been pursuing all leads in the scientific community… all devices have been accounted for," said Professor X.

"how long's this been going on?" asked Storm. "I have sensed slight imbalances in the weather, but I feel the natural cycles of the sun are responsible…"

"Sunspot activity HAS been increased, according to Dr. Corbeau," Hank said.

"Indeed, Moira and I are aware of that... I am needed here to help set up a modified cerebro unit and train the members of Excalibur in psychic attacks… and in light of these recent plasma distortions… it would not be prudent for me to return till we have determined their source. I will relay my observations through Jean and Psilocke…"

"What would you like us to do, Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"Cyclops will lead a team to investigate the disruptions that have happened in South America, along with Jean, Beast and . Warren and Psilocke will remain here. Storm, you will be in charge of the team that will search the upstate New York region…"

"Cerebro reports three diffuse signatures," chimed in the computer.

"Cyclops, you must divide the rest of the team as you see fit, and relay all observations via radio and mini cerebro, and by Psilocke…" said the Professor. "Storm will be in charge when you leave…"

"Yes Professor…"

"Your unique powers will be up to the task of locating and directing any major weather changes."

"Any other teams working?" asked Storm. "This X force…"

"I've been notified that they are investigating another sighting in the Midwest, but that is all that they will reveal," said the Professor curtly. "So it's up to you Storm… make your team ready Scott…"

"Let me get this straight, Cyke gets to go to someplace sunny and we're stuck here?" asked Bobby.

"You're needed where you are, Drake. This isn't a request…" the Professor cut him off. "I will be in constant rapport with Jean and Betsy…"

"Right Professor," Betsy nodded.

"Be careful, my X-men," the Professor said. "It is uncertain who is responsible… and the plasma effects may very well wreck havoc with mutant abilities in ways we are not yet knowledgeable of. Betsy and Jean will be extremely susceptible…"

"We will be careful…" Jean said.

"So, why do you get to go have fun in the sun?" Bobby teased Cyclops.

"This is no laughing matter, Drake," Scott interrupted.

"I've been using Cerebro to try and pinpoint all locations of people who might be affected by the phenomenon or have any possible connections," Jean said quickly.

"Forty eight hours ago, was the latest in upstate NY," said Hank.

"So you want us to hunt for some mutant, or some gizmo that's responsible?" Wolverine asked casually.

"Duh," Jubilee quipped as she leaned back in her chair. Scott looked at her for a moment, and then cleared his throat.

"If we find nothing in South America, we'll head back within twelve hours," Scott said.

"So if it isn't magneto, do we have SOME clue of who's behind this, or what?" asked Jubilee quickly.

"I was just getting to that," Scott said.

"Our FOH friends?" asked Gambit.

"Or some bug eyed aliens?" Rogue asked.

"Or maybe some secret government project?" Storm said.

"What do we do?" Rogue asked, "Just run around and go 'hey, we're looking for strange stuff? How bad IS this?"

Hank McCoy punched buttons on his console, and Cerebro formed the images of a map of North America. "An excellent question. Here are the three disruptions from twenty four hours ago, twelve, and within the last six. Each successive one has come closer to habited areas of land. Telecommunications were not adversely affected… but sightings of UFOs have increased…"

"Couldn't it be the result of natural phenomenon?" asked Warren. "Ball lightening…"

"I have looked into that, but there has been no appreciable seismic activity. The nature of the energy is focused spheres of plasma that come and go without warning…"

"Any crop circles," joked Bobby.

"No such phenomenon…" Hank shook his head. "Although I am aware of the public misperception…"

"Are the local inhabitants in any danger?" asked Storm. "I have sensed little difficulties with the weather… but people fear what they do not understand…"

"Yes, and no," Scott said. "Tell them Jean…"

"I've scanned for local emotions, and so far people are nervous, but I've not seen anything to indicate immediate danger…"

"Let's say if there is danger we'll know it soon enough," Scott said.

"What now, leader man? Name it and let's go already," Wolverine said through a low growl. "Who does what?"

"What we'll do is this. Gambit will patrol around the town with his contacts to see if anyone's seen or heard anything. Wolverine will reconnoiter around the mansion and surrounding countryside to see if any recent activity shows that the mansion has been surveyed. Storm, you and Rogue will take the point from the air; tap into the elemental forces and see if you can discern any major disruptions now or later with the mini cerebro units… We'll report back in six hours…"

"And I guess Ill be staying here," Jubilee muttered as she leaned back.

"What do you wish Jubilee to do, Scott?" Storm asked.

"Gambit'll take the petit with him through the town, be no problem," Gambit suggested. "Right petit?"

"Yeah right," Wolverine muttered. "Whaddya say to taggin' along for a field trip, kid? She wouldn't be safe here if some goon gets a big idea about trashin the mansion… for all we know they want us to leave the joint undefended…"

"That wouldn't be advisable," Scott said quickly. "She'd be safer with Gambit and Rogue… or back at the mansion to monitor…"

"Hey don't I get a say?" Jubilee protested.

"She'd be safer with me than here, you know what happened last time," Wolverine said curtly.

"I doubt it, considering your unique way of handling things," Bobby cut in.

"Chasing around the woods with the runt's no place for a 14 year old," Warren said quickly.

"As I recall you're a team member like WHEN?" Jubilee shot back. "And I'm 15 if anyone like cared to check!"

"The remote systems can handle any intruders," Storm said quickly. "And if Gambit is only searching the remaining area, then I think she would be safe with Wolverine… provided she does what is asked of her…"

"Can I puleez?" Jubilee asked Scott. "I'll even wear my helmet… promise…"

"He's right," said Rogue. "Last thing we need's you goin' off and flirtin' and leavin' her while ya chase down the professor…"

"Remy's hurt. The petit' not mind, right?"

"Right, and while yer chasin skirts, something happens to her, no thanks," Wolverine snorted at him. "C'mon kid, yer with me… providin' leader man doesn't blow a fuse…"

"Fine, let's go people…" Scott said quickly. "Keep in constant contact. Storm, you're in charge of the local team. And Wolverine, try to stay out of trouble, for the kid's sake…"

* * *


	4. You're letting me ride your 'scoot?

****

Sidekick

Chapter 4

* * *

"I'm not a kid," she muttered. "God! Like what is like their deal?"

"Easy there," Wolverine urged and she felt his hand settling on her shoulder to give it a squeeze. "He's in no mood to flamin argue. Yer with me, and if anyone wants to whine about it…"

"Are you seriously gonna let her go off with that maniac?" Warren asked as he took Scott aside. Everyone rushed off to his or her various locations.

"What was that, bub?" Wolverine asked sharply as he raised his voice, and Warren glanced in his direction. "Care to rephrase that?"

"I think it's pretty obvious you're not the ah… most stable influence," Warren said quickly. "To put it delicately…"

"And like YOU are, HELLO," Jubilee shot back as she snapped her gum at him. "Wolvie's not the one who got his brains scrambled by Apocalypse…"

"Young lady…" Warren said. "You're far too young to…"

"I heard it before, flyboy," she smart cracked at him, not intimidated in the slightest. She stepped out from behind where Wolverine had moved in front of her. Warren actually backed off, realizing that Wolverine's bad attitude was having a caustic effect on her, and it only proved his point. He was a bad influence, and maybe someone should step in and do something to change it.

"Maybe it's time someone ELSE took over your training with that attitude, young lady!" Warren sniffed at her.

"Oh please, I'm shaking," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"He's just trying to be helpful," Psilocke said. "There's no need to be petulant…"

"Let me get my thesaurus and slap him upside his head…" she mumbled.

"Back off lady," Wolverine said sharply. "Last time I checked, you were the newcomers… and you know something… I don't LIKE newbies telling ME what to do… clear?"

"Wolverine, back off, we got a lot of ground to cover!" Scott said sharply. "And we can't waste time arguing…"

"But Scotti," Warren said.

"Look, bub, if anyone's objectin' to my choice in teammates, they're gonna answer to these…" Wolverine growled low in his throat as he stepped between Jubilee and Warren, who was about ready to jump out of his skin. Psilocke's hand glowed bright purple, and Jubilee gulped as she saw the long crackling samurai sword form out of sheer mental energy. Three bright skewers rerupted from Wolverine's glove, cutting off Jubilee's view of the new members.

Her hand misted with a stray cloud of plasma, and she realized that whenever she was nervous or angry she'd be on the verge of it. However she was seriously thinking of paffing either one that Wolvie didn't get first. Betsy raised an eyebrow at the display of the teenager's power, and felt an extremely strong bond between the two she hadn't anticipated. Of all the X-men she'd naturally assumed Jubilee would gravitate towards Storm or Jean. That a psychotic nutcase with his built in claws would be the X-man she trusted the most was ludicrous.

"ENOUGH people!" Scott barked. "Warren, you're out of line! Get Psilocke under control. I've made my decision! Get to the blackbird immediately. Wolverine, sheath those claws now mister before I do! And Jubilee, back off. This isn't the Danger room!"

"Hear ya loud and clear, Cyke, unlike SOME people," Wolverine gritted.

"You're supposed to be setting a good example to her," Scott said as he leveled his visor at Wolverine. "So I suggest you keep Jubilee from following your attitude mister, or she's got a new drill instructor…"

"Last time I checked, pal, everyone's social calendar wasn't cleared," Wolverine said in a low voice that only Scott could hear.

"Scott," Jean said and cast him a look that told him he needed to calm down. "He's the only one of us who can reach her sometimes. And if you reassign her, she's only going to be more of a handful…"

"Fine," he telepathed back. "You'd better set a better example, Wolverine, or you're off the training roster. Adjust your attitude, for her sake. Cause if it gets out of hand, it's YOUR responsibility. And you, Jubilee, better listen to everything he says, cause if you step out of line it's HIS neck on the block, not yours…"

Jubilee whispered, releasing the breath that she held. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, Wolvie…"

"Don't worry about it kid. He's just blowin' steam. But you gotta leave the battles to me, short stuff. I know how he thinks."

"This isn't over," came a low voice that brushed past them as warren marched out with Betsy next to him. Still Jubilee felt Wolverine pushing her behind him towards the wall as they walked past. A shiver went down her spine when she saw the look that the ninja threw in their direction.

"God what is her deal?" Jubilee whispered as he stood between her and them.

"Nothing' kid, let's go," he said abruptly, taking her shoulder and guiding her in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. "Before I reach out and touch someone… and I don't mean usin' a phone…"

* * *

"Warren, you didn't need to be so blatant," Betsy said as they walked along.

"I don't see what Scott thinks he's doing, pairing that kid up with that… psycho…"

"Wolverine's a veteran member of the team. Of all the X-men, he's the best suited to protect her. Also, he won't put up with her attitude," Betsy bit her lip. "She's had a history of behavior problems considering how many foster homes she's had. And Wolverine seems to be the only one who can reach her. Other than Gambit… and of the two…"

"Lesser of two evils?" Warren rolled his eyes. "Great. Isn't there some way we can change Scott's mind?"

"We could appeal to the Professor, and find some way of indicating that Wolverine is somehow jeopardizing the child's safety…"

"I don't want to see her get hurt. There have been too many risks already…"

"They don't take her on missions that are overly dangerous, and although she's small, she is 15…"

"It's easy to forget. Anyway, Betts, don't you see…"

"Warren, we've only just joined the team. Scott doesn't trust me very well, even less than you. And you're just as suspect since Apocalypse…"

"Don't remind me," Warren closed his eyes. "Rogue vouches for me… she'd be a better choice to train Jubilee…"

"She flies and is invulnerable. Her powers are nowhere near similar to Jubilee's. Gambit's are closer in nature… but he's too busy flirting to be of much focus to her. However, I might be able to bond with the child…"

"She's very powerful," Warren said. "She'd be an alpha class when she comes of age… but using that power in a destructive manner…"

* * *

Jubilee wondered if they were going to use one of the small minijets, or something more conventional. She saw Gambit leaping into Rogue's sportscar, while Storm extended her cape and rose gracefully into the sky. Already the hanger and garage were emptying fast.

She'd expected to see the jeep that wolverine normally used when he motioned her to follow him to another corner of the garage. Gambit was still arguing with Rogue when they saw the gleaming of chrome on something Jubilee had seen there intermittently, but hardly had the chance to see anyone except Cyclops or Gambit riding.

Gambit tumbled out of Rogue's car and watched as she peeled out quickly. "Cher, surely we can work this out…"

"You got yer mission I've got mine! See ya!" she called as she roared away.

"Remy don't get why Cher doesn't just fly," Gambit muttered as he rubbed his sore backside and wandered over towards where his motorcycle was.

Gambit's Victory cycle sat near Cyclops's Yamaha speedster, but she knew that often Wolverine's obsession was the Harley Davidson Softail which was surrounded by its banks of tools. She knew if anyone so much as breathed on it they'd get a death stare from him. Gambit found out the hard way when he took it for a joy ride, and ended up with a shredded coat.

"Whoa Wolvie that's one sweet ride," she commented as he moved towards it and kicked down the stand. Guiding it with the handlebars he rolled the bike towards the nearest entrance and stopped. Gambit was already firing up his motor as he leapt on, and gunned the engine of his cycle.

"Here Jubes, catch," Wolverine said as he threw something at her, and she stumbled as a helmet hit her in the middle of the chest.

"Are you seriously saying that you want me to ride with you on this?" she got out as she realized that he was actually going to ride with her as a passenger on his beloved bike? This was something that nobody should even touch let alone dream of sitting on, and he was acting as if it were no big deal.

"I'm not gonna hear grief from Cyke about a busted head," he said gruffly. "Hurry up and get on… we've got some huntin' to do."

"Wolverine mon ami, where's your jeep?" Gambit asked as he fastened on his own helmet and twisted his handlebars.

"In the shop if it's any of yer beeswax, gumbo," Wolverine shot back as he climbed on the seat, and Jubilee fumbled with her helmet. "Now get on the 'scoot, before the gumbo makes us eat his dust on that British knock off…"

"Why don't YOU wear a helmet, huh?" Jubilee challenged him.

"Cause I got a hard head," he answered.

"Still you ARE supposed to be setting a good example for me, remember?"

"Do ya wanna walk home, kid?" Wolverine grunted. She shut up.

"Wicked," she managed to get out of her throat before she scrambled on behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd seen Happy Days in reruns, and her share of people riding choppers, and this was no exception.

"First thing kid, lean into the turns when I do."

"Whoops," she gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut, and heard the load deafening roar as he kicked the cycle into life, and she felt the rumbling through her thighs. It jarred her teeth, and shuddered her whole body as Wolverine lurched it forwards and they were actually in motion. She yelped and clutched onto him tightly as she resisted tumbling backwards and they were running parallel to Gambit. Her eyes were shut most of the way when she realized the wind was whistling through her ears, and she felt her coat whipping behind her.

* * *

"Relax kid, it's not so bad," she heard him grunt.

"Sorry Wolvester, I still left my stomach behind in the garage!" shouted Jubilee as she realized she was zipping along the backroads at some ninety miles per hour.

"Ya don't have to grab onto me like yer gonna die. You just keep yer hands at yer sides if it's more comfortable, ya won't fall off, trust me. If you tense yer arms yer gonna regret it later…"

"You think something's up with the professor?" Jubilee shouted over the noise of the rumbling engine as they streaked along.

"Maybe, but I don't think he's gonna be showing his mug around here," Wolverine shouted back. "Especially if they want to lead us on some wild goose chase. Ask me it's a waste of time…"

"But you're doing it anyway, right?"

"Right. Cause I got a nasty suspicion' it's not our only problem…" he said.

"So like WHAT are you talking about? Somebody else?"

"Been havin' a bad feelin', kid," he said. When he called her kid, she wasn't quite so resentful; because for all intents and purposes she wasn't a kid in the same way the others seemed to view her.

"I knew it… lemmie guess; it's about Warren and that Betsy girl, right?" Jubilee said quickly. "I knew they were bad news…"

"Don't be so fast kiddo," Wolverine cut her off. "Yer right, but there's more…"

"I told Storm and the others I'd seen something weird when I went out blading the last two days, but they said I was imagining things…"

"What did you see?" Wolverine asked as he suddenly pulled off the road, and she felt her heart stop and catch up with her stomach.

"Something pretty weird," she shivered, although it was a warm day. "I was like going along the main road to the town, like you know the one that leads into West Chester, an' I saw something streak past overhead outta the corner of my eye. I stopped to look, but it was like there one second and not the next…"

"What time of day?" Wolverine asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder. She realized she was still hanging onto him, and let go.

"Ugh, just an hour before dark," Jubilee whispered. "I felt like somethin' or someone was tailin' me… and every time I turned around, it wasn't there… but I knew…"

"First time you sensed this kid?" Wolverine asked, and Jubilee took a deep breath. She glanced at her watch and felt her stomach churn, because she realized the sun was just above the mountains. They were far from the mansion, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You believe me, Wolvie?" She asked. "You don't like think I'm nuts?"

"Did I say so, Jubes?" he asked, using his own pet name. "Do I LOOK like I'm blowin' ya off?"

"No, but I told Storm, and Gambit the other day, but Gambit was blabbin on the phone… and I went blading earlier today, and I like totally forgot about our sparrin' with Storm, she was pretty ticked… but what does THIS haveta do with the professor?"

"Everythin' maybe, and nothin', don't know yet," Wolverine said quietly. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. Jubilee felt her skin shivering, and tried hard not to let him know she was feeling that twisting in her stomach. That's why she was rollerblading two hours earlier. She hated not being out and around on her blades. No lameoid scare tactic would stop her. Wolverine opened his mouth to comment again that she didn't have to hang on so tightly, but figured it wasn't such a big deal. While she was holding him in a grip that would have crushed Remy's ribs to powder, an adamantium skeleton was far less forgiving.

"You messing with my head, Wolvie? Because if you are, it's so not funny," she muttered.

"No way I'd do that darlin' you got enough trouble going on without me addin' to it," he said quietly as he started the engine again, and pushed off onto the main road.

* * *

Jubilee held her hands on the sides of her thighs; suddenly shy about clinging to him like she was a scaredy cat. She felt ashamed of being so silly. If Wolverine believed she was serious, then maybe it wasn't a big deal after all. What could go wrong with him here? He could handle anything, and so could she. They'd fought Juggernaut together, didn't they? Not to mention other scrapes they'd gotten one another out of.

"You saw it too, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, when I was out in my jeep yesterday," Wolverine said. "Why'd you think it's in the garage?"

"I heard you telling me about it, and then Gambit cut you off, and I was gonna ask you, but you were like gone the whole day, an' then Storm said you were busy," Jubilee got out.

"It was pretty much the same situation you told me. Started with me driving along, minding my own business onna way to Harry's. But then I sensed something outta my range of sight. Accompanied by a noise that was drillin' into my head. Almost like an engin' going at a lower frequency than a person could normally hear. An I heard it over the engine. You know how it's like for me with my enhanced senses…"

"Like some kinda dog whistle, but low instead of high," Jubilee nodded. "That's like what I heard the last week when I was out rollerblading. So that's why I've been wearin' my Walkman… not just to hear tunes, but to shut out the noise…"

"An it's on this road," Wolverine added. "That you heard it, right?"

"Yeah… I figured that out. This same time of day…" Jubilee commented as they continued on towards the backroad that took them towards West Chester. They were around the back of the estate now, and she saw the rays of light were slowly gleaming. But it seemed unusually brisker, and there were dark clouds.

"Geez, wonder if Storm's cookin' up something," she shivered as she rubbed her thighs, and then grabbed the edge of the seat. "Wolverine, how CAN I hear the sound if my ears aren't sensitive like yours?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because you were closer to the source… sometimes women and children can hear sounds others can't. But in this case it doesn't matter, because you felt it through your whole body… if we're talking about the same situation…"

"I didn't tell the others because… well I told Cyclops, and he thought I was making excuses… and then I tried telling Storm, and she figured it was just some side effect of me listening to my walkman way too much… and Gambit…"

"Flamin' terrific," Wolverine snorted. "You mean to tell me that nobody was listening to you when you told them this?"

"Yes," Jubilee confessed. "I kept it to myself…"

"Kid, lemmie get this straight, don't be afraid to tell anyone anything. Especially me. I'll the judge if yer nuts or not… too many crazy things in this world bein' overlooked because some smartass thinks they know more than you…"

"I've never had a problem keeping my mouth shut; they say I talk way too much anyway…"

"So?" Wolverine laughed deeply. "Cyke and Prof. Chuck talk way more than you do."

"Wolverine! Report!" Came Storm's voice.

"I hear ya 'Roro," Wolverine answered. "You hear some strange vibration goin off?"

"Something's disrupting the atmosphere for miles… I'm trying to pinpoint the source… I'd suggest you and Jubilation take care… I'm trying to clear the weather… but it seems to be electromagnetic… like a charged lightening…"

"We're checking it out…"

"Rogue is currently assisting me. Take caution, Wolverine… we're going to investigate from the air…"

"Gotcha Ro? What's the Cajun doin?"

"Gambit be doin' fine, Cheri," came Gambit's voice over the comlink. "He be hearin' nothin' but seein' strange dark clouds gathering. You sure that's not you Cherie?"

"That is not my doing. Be ready to meet up with us in ten minutes. Keep in constant contact!" called Storm. "Radio if you have any contact… but do not engage without direction…"

"That was like soo clear," Jubilee muttered when the link closed. Wolverine's back tensed as he moved the cycle closer to the source, and she felt something pulsing through them, over the vibration of the Harley Davidson. Wolverine leaned into a tight turn as the road bent, and she instinctively did the same, her knuckles numb because she was gripping the seat so hard. Something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Hang on, darlin' it's gonna get rough…" Wolverine shouted.

"What the…" she got out as something blew past them, and she stifled the yell in her throat as they were assaulted by something from behind. Her arms locked around his waist as he swerved hard left and right, and the smell of ozone burned her nostrils. As bad as it was for her, it was infinitely worse for Wolverine.

"Woverine, please report! This is Storm, are you all right?"

"What the flaming hell is going on up there!" Wolverine shouted. "You trying to kill us?"

"I'm trying to redirect the unusual weather that's suddenly brewing. The elements are resisting my will! Someone ELSE is controlling them! Rogue's caught up in the interference… I'm going to investigate… you've got to turn around and go back to the mansion or you'll be vaporized…"

"Ororo!" Wolverine shouted as he heard the garbled static, and Jubilee froze as she saw an odd red swirling and undulating pattern form in the sky. Wolverine pulled the cycle over, and stopped, glancing up as Jubilee followed his gaze. He groaned, doubling over as something unheard ripped through him. Jubilee could not hear, but she felt something not right. Luckily he'd put the kickstand down or they would have toppled over.

"Wolvie, what's going on…?" she asked, shaking him from behind as he let out a pained growl, and put his hands over his ears. Then as soon as it had started, he released his grip and breathed in and out, his back heaving against her chest.

"Cripes… some flamin' noise… rippin' through my head…" Wolverine gasped.

"You okay?" Jubilee asked, her arms squeezing from behind. "You were flakin out…"

"I'm fine," he said. "Flamin' fine…"

"Um isn't like the aurora borealis not supposed to be this far south?" Jubilee pointed up at the sky.

"Not usually," he muttered. "Something's really off. Something's interferin' with radios and other communication… that'd explain why I'm smelling' ozone…"

"This is nuts… I feel like someone's watchin' us…" she trailed off. "But that's stupid…"

"Ain't stupid if it's a gut feeling, Jubes," he panted, trying to stop the retching feeling twisting his stomach into knots.

"What did you hear?" Jubilee asked.

"Like a loud whining, and then it stopped, and it was overtop the low vibration…" he muttered.

"God, it's going right through me," Jubilee whispered as she felt the rumbling ground through the stopped cycle. Wolverine straightened up, and tensed. He sniffed the air that had grown tingling around them, and fired up the engine suddenly.

He kicked down the stand, and shouted, "Hold on kid, and keep yer eyes SHUT!"

"What the…" Jubilee got out before he gunned the engine and whirled the bike around. She gripped him tightly as they accelerated sharply, and she felt her skin prickling with something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shape moving, and then shivered as she hugged him closer. An overwhelming sense of dread slammed into her body, and she felt as if something were just behind them, moving ever closer.

"Hold on!" he yelled over the noise of the engine. Jubilee opened one eye to see the speedometer's needle flickering closer to 120 mph, and a wave of heat growing ever more intense from behind them.

In the rear view mirror she saw a red glow flickering, spreading closer and she knew it wasn't good. Wolverine was trying to outrun something, and she wasn't sure if it was fire or flame, but her eyes were aching. It looked a lot like her own fireworks display, and for a moment Jubilee thought it was a glowing ball of energy that was keeping up with them. Already the world had gone dark, and she felt her stomach twist in fear as Wolverine pulled off the road and quickly into the trees. Her stomach was left behind when they whooshed down an incline and she gritted her teeth.

A pricking sensation just like her hands tingling before she paffed someone covered her whole body, and something added up in her head. There was no way. _Who or what was behind this, and why was it so familiar?_

Wolverine let out a loud cry as he doubled over. Jubilee felt him swerving left and right as he struggled to keep the bike moving around the thickening trees, and she glanced back to see the radiance following them.

"Holy crapola," she thought to herself. Raising her hand she held her fingers. "If that's what I think it is, they can try a Jubilee style paff…"

"Chew on this ET! Phone home already!" She yelled. Light flickered from her fingers, sizzling in an exploding rain towards the radiant shape. As her fireworks hit it, there was a burst of light that seared her eyeballs, and then they stopped abruptly. The prickling happened again, and before Jubilee slipped into unconsciousness, she sent another fireworks round towards the source.

She smelled burning something, and then felt Wolverine grab her around the waist and drag her off the cycle. The sensation of tumbling over and over clutched against him accompanied the impact of the cycle as it flipped. Her head felt like it had exploded, and she felt no more.

* * *


	5. Lights in the forest

****

Sidekick

Chapter 5

* * *

Jubilee decided when she was aware she was still alive, that her head hadn't exploded. But rather she must be floating because she had the sensation of her brain seesawing. She felt someone tapping her cheek, and lay with her head and shoulders braced against an inclined solid surface. Dank wetness invaded her nostrils combined with a charred smell, and a low voice calling her name.

"Jubilee, can ya hear me?" came a gruff voice and her whole body was being shaken. She moaned and blinked as she started. It was pitch black.

"I can't see… Wolvie… I can't see!" she gasped, biting her lip and trying not to panic. Strong hands held her down.

"Don't try to move. You feelin' any pains anywhere in your body?" Wolverine asked gruffly.

"My head is killing me… can somebody stop the ringing? I swear there's a phone booth and I'm right on top of it!" she griped.

"Can you move your hands and fingers?" he asked, and Jubilee managed to at least wiggle her toes. It seemed strange but he also ordered her to move other parts of her body on command. Memories surfaced of first aid training, and she quickly complied.

"What the heck happened… it looked like some kind of UFO…"

"Somebody forgot to beam up," Wolverine commented. "But that ain't no alien craft. It's manmade. Not natural… I smelled nothing outta this world… just before it hit… there were a few rogue scents that were mighty suspicious…"

"Okay, so someone or something has some device to make these… balls of light. Who would it be? Military experiments? And what ARE they?"

"Ball lightening… charged plasma, call it what you like," Wolverine grunted. "Nothing hurtin' darlin cept yer head?"

"No… although my fingers ache…"

"Good. You think you can sit up?"

"I'll try," Jubilee muttered. Gently he lifted her from behind, and she realized that she'd probably been sitting with her head against his knees.

Another sensation of prickling invaded her body, and Wolverine's hands tensed on her. "Another's coming… can't waste time askin' if you can move, gotta carry you the hell outta here…"

He grabbed her under the knees and back, and lifted her while getting up in one fluid motion. It was as if she weighed nothing. Granted they'd trained often in the Danger room many times, but she still was blown away with how strong he was. She was only ½ or less of his weight, but still…

"Wolvie, what happened…" she asked as he settled her on his back, and she held around his neck while he raced through the woods. She momentarily felt like a child being carried piggyback, and held him around the neck.

"You happened, Jubes," he laughed. "Didn't figure THAT comin…"

"I can't see…"

"That's because it's dark… an' ya don't have my night vision," he answered. "Don'cha worry… it's all over…"

"WHAT's all over?" she protested as Wolverine stopped, and she felt him setting her down next to something.

"Whatever flamin' almost killed us," Wolverine answered.

"That's for sure! I saw you in pain and then I felt that feeling I get when I paff someone… it's gotta be like my power… but how could someone do it?"

"That's what I'd like t' know," Wolverine answered her. "But you did good, Jubester. Whatever ya did, it's gone. An' so's the noise…"

"Which was making you flake out," she answered as he had a hand on her shoulder. "But if it's like what I generate with my powers… it must be plasma… like you said…"

"Wolverine, can you hear me? This is Storm…"

"Yeah Storm, we're here… barely," Wolverine answered. "You see the fireworks?"

"Yes, and we're at the source. It appears to be some sort of electromagnetic device, which I have radioed Beast regarding…"

"Storm… be careful," Wolverine said as he spoke into the com on his wrist. "Whoever it is…"

"Is no longer here," Storm said. "I suggest you join us back at the mansion. Rogue is bringing the device back for Beast to examine…"

"I thought Beast was globe trottin' with Scotti and Jeannie," Wolverine said.

"I'll make scans of this with the camera, and transmit it via Cerebro," Ororo said. "This is perhaps a priority we need his expertise regarding…"

"Will do," said Wolverine. "C'mon kid, let's find the scoot n' get back before the Cajun and the belle…"

"That's it," she asked. "You mean it's over…"

"Flamin' hope so," Wolverine said as Jubilee stumbled. His arm slid under her to support her, and held her stumble along so she could steady herself.

"I'm okay, Wolvie… just my knee…"

"Take it easy Jubes, don't want to ruin my rep," he joked as he crouched down, and motioned for her to get onto his back again. Again he took off, carrying her piggyback through the woods towards the direction of the light that slowly increased.

"I could paff some light on the subject…"

"Don't bother. Ya did enough. I can see plenty… it's over there…" Wolverine said. It wasn't long before he upended the bike, and they managed to get it on the road and back towards the mansion.

* * *

"Cher, we gotta stop meetin' like this," Gambit said as he pulled his motorcycle up into the garage, where Rogue was parking her car.

"You swamp rat, how'd ya escape the fun?" Rogue asked as she held up her jacket, which had a smoking hole in the back.

"Gambit has nine lives, non?"

"Gambit, thank Goddess you are all right…" said Ororo as she landed and entered the hanger area. Jubilee still rode piggyback on Wolverine, and felt incredibly silly as he walked in casually.

"What happened to…"

"I hear we got us a new toy," Wolverine said as Rogue swooped out of the hanger, and then returned with something massive in her grasp. With ease she flew the large spherical cluster of globes, and antennae which smelled of charred wires. Still on his back, Jubilee glanced up with narrowed eyes and could swear she'd seen a picture of that sort of thing in one of Beast's scientific journals.

"One ball lightin' device, courtesy of Rogue express," she joked as she hovered. "Where do ya want this gizmo Storm?"

"Leave it in Hanger bay 2, for Beast to examine…" Storm said, and turned to Wolverine.

"Don't ask, 'Roro. Kid's still alive… she's just got a sprained knee is all," Wolverine said. "An since I'm responsible for the squirt…"

"Take her to the infirmary then," said Storm. "And report back…"

"So this is the cause of our problems?" Gambit commented. "Who's the owner?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Storm said. "I suspect that it is terrestrial…"

"Smells like it's from around here," Wolverine said as he glanced at it. Nothing extraterrestrial all right. Metal smells like high grade steel, the type that you'd see in military aircraft… probably from around here…"

"An' you can tell all that from a little whiff?" Gambit shrugged. "The Wolverine's pullin' our leg…"

"You got any better ideas, Cajun?" Wolverine asked.

"Petit, you been havin' too much fun without Gambit?" he quipped, seeing Jubilee still clinging to Wolverine's back and feeling really embarrassed at all the unnecessary comments.

"If you say ONE word about me needing a babysitter, I'll paff you," she grumbled. "And I WORE a helmet this time…"

"Gambit's sayin' nothin' petit," Remy chuckled as she bit her lip at his teasing smile. "Other than maybe safer stayin' home?"

"You really must be more careful Jubilee," Storm chided.

"If she had been, I wouldn't be hear listening to you people jawin' and whinin," Wolverine muttered. "So unless somebody has something more important to take up my time, I'm takin' the kid to the infirmary."

He started to walk off in the direction of the scientific section where Beast and Professor X had various Shi'ar devices at their disposal. Storm walked after them, only to see Rogue fly by.

"So, what now, boss lady?" Rogue asked.

"I suggest we rest and collect ourselves while Beast examines the scans I will send him. And then consult with Cyclops…" Storm said.

"Sounds good. You wanna join Gambit for a late dinner, Cherie?" asked Gambit as he glanced up at Rogue hovering there.

"If yer buying," Rogue's voice echoed as she shot past with the offending piece of machinery.

Storm caught up with Wolverine just as he hit the control panel with one elbow and carried Jubilee inside. She slid off his back onto an infirmary bed, and Storm began the process of looking over her cuts and scrapes.

"You are lucky," Storm said. "I apologize Logan. She could have been worse off…"

"No problem 'Roro," Logan said as he pulled his mask off and wiped the sweat off his forhead with the back of his glove. He sat down on the bed next to Jubilee's and watched Storm as she waved the mediscanners over Jubilee's knee.

"Tell me more about what you two saw," Storm suggested.

"Major weird… it was like my powers," Jubilee said as she looked at her fingers.

"I'm to understand that is the case," Storm said. "Hank will wish you to join him in the lab no doubt…"

"Ugh," Jubilee shivered. "More weird science gone bad? No thank you! I'm not ready to play Dr. Frankenstein…"

"On the contrary, Beast did say you had an aptitude for science," Storm said gently as Jubilee pulled a face.

"Are you kidding me? I flunked in eighth grade…"

"Gimmie a break, Jubes, you can't fool me," Wolverine laughed throatily. "You explained that whole earthquake ball lightening theory last week… an I'm still wonderin' how…"

"That was something I cared about," she shot back as Wolverine's laughter continued.

"Scuse me I'm goin' to the kitchen for a brew. Any of you ladies want anything?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"Some iced tea perhaps, thank you Logan," Ororo said. He exited, leaving the two women alone.

"He isn't putting me in danger if that's what you're thinking," Jubilee blurted out.

"Child, I wasn't suggesting that…"

"Warren and Betsy think so," Jubilee said.

"I am aware of your concern, but you are in no danger of losing your partnership with Wolverine," said Storm. She wrapped an ace bandage around Jubilee's knee, and it stuck to itself, conforming to her leg. She moved it back and forth with a bit of pain.

"I can think of no one else I'd see you safer with than myself," Storm said as she spritzed antibiotic spray on Jubilee's scrapes and cuts, and then followed it with the plastiskin sealer.

"Tell THEM that… did you see what happened in the War room earlier?"

"I did… and I was rather distressed. There was no need for such standoffish behavior. You both know that…"

"Betsy's the prissy princess. She thinks she's so high and mighty cause she's a telepath and a kick butt fighter. And Warren thinks he's so great cause he's gotten his head shrunk for the right price," Jubilee muttered, wincing at the sealent binding up her skin.

"Jubilation… be fair… they are not accustomed to how we work as a team. But their opinions should be respected, even if we do not agree with them…"

"But what if Wolvie DOES do something, and Scott splits us up. I'd HATE it," she frowned.

"He won't if you two behave yourselves. He did give you a second chance, did he not…" said Storm gently as she lay a hand on Jubilee's shoulder. "I trust Logan implicitly, but he could stand some improvement with his people skills…"

"So can wings and the princess," Jubilee made a face.

"Hey is it a private party or can I cut in?" Wolverine asked as he walked in the door, startling both of them.

"How does he DO that?" Jubilee whispered.

"Two iced teas, as ya ordered," he said as he handed a bottled Nestea to Storm, and tossed another to Jubilee, who barely caught it in her lap. He sat down on the bed next to Jubilation and pulled the tab on a can of Labatt's. Rolling her iced tea nervously between her hands, Jubilee glanced from one adult to the other. Wolverine also plunked down a can of Diet Coke, within reach of Jubilee. She wondered why he'd brought two beverages, but figured he had a good reason.

__

Nice when a girl gets a choice, she thought. _ **Figuring that I drink either one, and it all depends on what mood I'm in. nobody else except him's figured it out...**_

"Thank you," said Storm. "Now, if Gambit and Rogue are here…"

* * *

"Here's the scans ya wanted, Storm," Rogue said as she walked in, carrying a microdisc in its shiny plastic case. Jubilee swung her feet back and forth, bumping one heel against the base of the bed. She still played with the unopened bottle of iced tea as Logan and Ororo sipped their beverages.

"So now what," Rogue asked. "If ya ask me, I'm pooped for the night…"

"We relax and regroup," Storm said quietly. "And give thanks we are all still here…"

"What does THIS have to do with the professor's disappearance, Cherie?" Gambit asked as he eyed Storm's beverage thirstily.

"Perhaps nothing, yet," Storm murmured, sipping her bottled iced tea. Jubilee wasn't so sure when she and Wolverine exchanged glances.

"You gonna drink that or play with it, kid?" Logan asked as Jubilee set the bottle aside.

"Huh?" she asked. "Sorry… my mind was elsewhere…"

Standing up, Storm motioned to Gambit and Rogue. "Let's go contact Beast. Logan… will you stay here with Jubilee and make sure she can move her knee. The bandage should support her, but she's not to overdo it… and bring her into the War Room in half an hour."

"Sure," he said.

"Later Petit," Gambit saluted. "You goin' t drink that?"

"Here ya go," Jubilee said as she tossed the bottle to him, and he walked out, his hand at the small of Rogue's back. She picked up the diet coke to the left of her bed.

"Figured you were in the mood for soda, not tea. Anything going on you want to tell me about, kid?" he said as he glanced at her.

"Huh, sorry," she said, looking distracted. Logan got up from where he was sitting, and crossed over to sit down on the bed next to her. She buried her head in her hands, glancing down at her feet. Blue eyes stared inwardly, her attention not focussed on Wolverine or anything else.

"Hey, talk to me, what's going on here?" he said as he looked at her closely. Reaching across her lap he grabbed the can of diet Coke, and nudged her bare leg.

"Yikes that's COLD!" she yelped.

"Sorry," Logan chuckled as he handed it to her. "Only way to get your attention… You're out to lunch since we got back here."

"You are SOO gonna get it later, Wolvie," she waved her finger at him, and relaxed at the friendly banter. Gambit and Wolverine were always joking around with her, busting her chops like she was their kid sister. It always broke the tension, and made her feel as if she were one of the guys. Unlike the others who treated her as a tagalong. Jubilee cracked open her soda, and sipped it briefly before holding it between her knees. She traced the condensation on it with the tip of one finger, lost in her own world again.

"Jubes, I repeat, is there anything I should know about?" Logan asked again, glancing at her with his blue eyes two shades lighter than hers, but no less intense.

"Oh various things," she said quickly. "You know, like the ball lighting, and that device. I could swear I'd seen something like it before…"

"Where?" Logan asked, sipping at his beer again.

"In one of Beast's scientific journal magazines…" she shrugged, chugging her soda as if it were beer. The two canned beverages brought them into a strange and comfortable kinship, and she relaxed again.

"So, you DO read something else other than comic books," Wolverine glanced at her. "Better not let word get out, cause Beast's going to make you his lab gopher…"

"Shut up, already," she said as she dug her elbow into his ribs. A second later she winced.

"Bad move darlin, especially when yer around someone with an adamantium ribcage," he chuckled. "You want to stay in here for another two hours explanin' to storm how you cracked your funny bone and…"

"Okay already… what's your point?" she shot back.

"The charge device," Logan repeated. "You were sayin' that you'd seen it in a journal. And it seemed pretty important if you're this preoccupied. What exactly did it SAY about this doohickey? Any department of defense uses that Uncle Sam forgot about or looked the other way?"

"Sorta," Jubilee shrugged.

"Sorta's not gonna cut it, Jubes," Logan rolled his eyes. "I need something MORE ta go on. Care to elaborate a bit?"

"The inventor claimed sole rights to its patent… or something. And then just disappeared. He'd designed it originally to be used as a way of transmitting power cheaply and efficiently across long distances. But when the army decided it was better as some kind of weapon to knock machinery out of action… he took off and wasn't seen since."

"Where was THAT when we were dealing with those Sentinels, is what I wanna know," Wolverine commented.

"What gets me is that he worked for that Gyrich jerk that captured me two years ago," Jubilee shivered as she bumped her heels against the bed base. "And Senator Kelly was the one who originally signed the orders for it to be developed as a weapon… some of the other eggheads who worked on it I remember seeing in that Cerebro file about the anti mutant…"

"Uncle Sam's playin' dirty games, and maybe in danger of getting caught with his pants down," Wolverine muttered, thumbing his chin. "Which is why I'm wondering why it's out in the middle o' east Egypt Upstate New York."

"Why would that do any good? Is the government testing it… to use against mutants?"

"If they were, we'd be seeing the tin soldiers. But there's no sign of any of 'em according to Storm or anyone else. I didn't smell anyone except a few bodies and they WEREN'T military."

"How could you tell?" asked Jubilee, blinking in some surprise. There were a lot of things she STILL was finding out about her mentor, and they never ceased to amaze her.

"They weren't wearing BDUs, they were wearing street clothes. The kind of cloth that hunters use, not the type fatigues are made of. The two fabrics smell different… cause they're made of different polymers and fibers…"

"You're kidding me…" she chuckled, bumping her arm into his ribs lightly this time.

"The nose knows," he said. "So I'm thinking that possibly someone's trying to make it look like a government cover up, and draw attention to mutants in the process…"

"It doesn't make sense."

"How else to make the government look bad, then to take revenge for them stealing his patent ideas and funding?" Wolverine said. "Those pencil pushers… I know how they work. In fact, years ago I was part of a government project gone bad. An somebody went to a LOT of trouble tryin' to chase me down…"

"Ugh, you mean the 'Alpha Bits'?" Jubilee winced. "Jeez, you almost didn't make it back in one piece!"

"Tell me about it, darlin'," he snorted. "I don't like this the more I think about it. Let's go see if Storm's got any leads from Beast…"

* * *

Jubilee leaned on Wolverine's arm, insisting she didn't' want to suffer the embarrassment of being carried around. Logan grabbed her and slid her arm around his waist, before she could pitch forwards again. "Take it easy… you don't have my healing factor…"

"Stop reminding me, 'k?" Jubilee shot back.

"Will you behave and let me help ya out, or are you afraid I'm going to trash your rep?" Wolverine joked.

"I don't care as long as you don't carry me on your back again! I won't live that down!" she groaned.

By the time they entered the War Room, Storm, Gambit and Rogue were all clustered around the table, watching a holographic view of Beast's face. Carefully she limped, with Logan's help, and a little less obviously towards the nearest chair. She pulled it out and flopped into it while Wolverine pushed it in. Fortunately nobody seemed to notice her limping or being helped into the room, because they had more important things to notice.

"Most impressive," Beast said over the video link, as he examined the charred spots on the main body of what he termed 'the thunder child'. Gambit flipped an ace of hearts between his fingers as he watched the schematics. He scrunched his nose playfully at Jubilee, who stuck her tongue out at him. Logan shot him a withering glance before resting his hands on the back of Jubilee's chair_. Ever the protective parent, _Jubilee inwardly groaned.

"You said that six bazillion times already, Prof. What IS it?" Jubilee asked as she tapped her foot. Storm looked on in interest. Over the Cerebro link, Scott and Jeannie were examining Beast's report.

"A unique plasma coupler, capable of generating fields of plasma… which can charge the atmosphere and cause electromagnetic disruption for miles…" he said as he glanced at the images.

"Why'd someone go to the trouble of making it… and why here?" Scott asked over the link.

"It seems to be a device of the design of Dr. Mayhew, a noted physicist who has done research into controlling weather," said Beast as he typed into a computer panel. "Most disturbing…"

"I remember reading about him," said Storm. "He was on the verge of a breakthrough, but his research was suddenly curtailed…"

"The government pulled his backing," said Beast. "This leads to some very disturbing possibilities…"

"Such as…" Jubilee asked.

"One, that the fact this device has been used at all and is in proximity to the mansion, and two, that Storm saw the effects of its power…"

"It can indeed mimic my abilities… to a minor extent… but why would anyone…"

"It can do what I do too," Jubilee said quietly. "And that's way weird… and pretty psycho…"

"I would hypothesize that perhaps whoever was using it had destructive intent," said Hank.

"Especially since I have accessed weather reports and the news, and found some rather disturbing outbreaks of anti mutant sentiment…"

"Great," Jubilee muttered.

"Jubilee…" Storm trailed off. "Is something the matter…?"

"Um, just that some lamo creep…" she started.

"Did someone hurt you?" asked Storm. She peered at the scrapes that were healing on Jubilee's arms and knees.

"Um, it's nothing Storm… I already told Logan… no big deal…"

"Why doncha tell 'em, Jubilee," asked Wolverine, who stood behind her chair. "What we were jawing about in the infirmary?"

"Wolvie, are you sure? I mean I hoped to heck I wasn't right…".

"Its okay kid, I know," Wolverine said quietly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay…"

"What's going on?" Storm asked.

"If you count some creep chasin' after me the other day, and me spinning out yes…" Jubilee trailed off. "But that would mean… somebody knows about the mansion, and somebody's trying to pin this on us… and…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Storm. "What did you two talk about?"

"It didn't seem major till what you said, Beast… I figured it was some butthead who had a mad on against rollerbladers… and then Wolverine asked me to tell him about an article I saw…"

"You shouldn't go out alone till we solve this case," said Storm. "If things like this happen you need to tell us… and if this has anything to do with what device we found…"

"Yes…" she trailed off. Wolverine's hand tightened on her shoulder as she looked down at her feet.

"Tell us everything you know, Jubilation," Storm said. "Everything you told Wolverine…"

"You start darlin', I'll chime in with the rest…" Wolverine said. She took a deep breath, and let it out with her explanation. It seemed like everyone was scrutinizing her, but his touch on her back spurred her on. A few minutes later, everyone exchanged glances.

"An intriguing theory," Beast said. "What do you think, Scott."

"You're probably onto something, both of you," Scott said with a note of surprise amidst his usual seriousness. "Good work. I think it's time you paid a trip to Washington DC and see if you can stir up any more dirt that might pin this device to this mysterious missing scientist…"

"Who gets the fun road trip?" asked Rogue.

" Storm, I want you to continue undercover and blend in with the people in West Chester. See if you can find any more leads…"

"But we have the device, what good will that do?" asked Rogue.

"If you can find out anything or if anyone might let it slip where it came from, and if they've seen the inventor anywhere…" Scott said.

"And what should Gambit do?"

"I'm coming to that. Since you two came up with this, you're going on a field trip, wolverine and Jubilee. Wolverine, I trust that you still have some way of getting into the government files… in the military associations… and take Gambit with you. His skills might come in handy…"

"I've got the level one clearance, if that's what yer aimin' at," he said. "I've got a few buddies that owe me some favors…"

"Ohh, Gambit's interested. The Wolverine's got some skeletons in his closet like Gambit…"

"Not so interesting as your life, Cajun, but let's just say I go back a ways with the shield boys," he said. "The ol' WWII days…"

"You can't be serious," Jubilee said.

"Gambit knows you're jokin…"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Wolverine said with a strange look at Gambit. He extended his hand to help Jubilee stand and she wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Good people. Get started first thing in the morning," Scott said. "We'll be in touch…"

"Are you serious Wolvie?" Jubilee asked as they walked out of the War Room.

"You'll find out tomorrow darlin'. Now hurry on an get some sleep after ya pack a few things. It's a long trip… and you get yer butt in gear Cajun… no late night slipping out to the clubs…"

"Remy…" Rogue said.

"Gambit will behave himself," he said as he looked as innocent as possible and walked after Wolverine and Jubilee.

"Road trip!" Jubilee joked. "All right!"

"Lucky flamin' me," Wolverine muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "I didn't expect to be babysitting the big kid…"

* * *


	6. Road trip to DC

****

Sidekicks

__

Chapter 6

By Trynia Merin

__

Notes: Here it be, the sixth chapter! Many thanks and cookies all round to those of you who've given your reviews! I don't own the Xmen unfortunately. But Misty is my character… who appears in this and other chapters! Enjoy as the gang gets ready to go to DC and play secret agent/X philes!

* * *

Jubilee yawned as she dragged her duffle bag down the steps. Gambit's long legs carried him past her. "Look sharp petit! Wolverine's already got the jeep packed!"

"How come you're so cheerful?" Jubilee grumbled. He leapt in between her and the door, and seized her bag front her fingers. Out the door, he trotted her bag down and set it near the circular driveway in front of the Mansion. Dipping into his pockets he pulled out a pack of Marlboroughs and shook the pack to let one drop into his fingers.

"That's the REAL reason you're in a hurry," Jubilee joked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the pole of the veranda.

"Shake a leg people! Are we gonna do this or not before sunrise?" Logan's voice drifted from behind his jeep parked there.

"I'm wondering if we can make it in one day…" Jubilee yawned, trotting down the stairs and grabbing her bag. She tossed it to Wolverine, who carried it on over to stow in the back.

"Depends on if we can get the Cajun to get the lead out… I'm not a valet…" he muttered as he opened the front door to the jeep. "Hey today Remy!"

"Gambit's coming…" said Remy, continuing his smoke as he grabbed his bag still sitting where he'd left it. He leapt up into the front seat.

"Move yer butt Cajun… the kid's riding shotgun… she's the only one I trust not to get us lost…" Wolverine barked.

"Get us lost? Remy's hurt at your accusation, mon ami!" Gambit joked as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Move it or lose it, I'm not in the mood for games," Wolverine grumbled as he shoved Gambit roughly out of the front seat. Laughing, Gambit leapt over the seats into the back, and Wolverine grabbed his bag to stow it.

"Where's the map, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, leaping into the front seat. Wolverine closed the door for her, and crossed around to get up into the driver's side.

"Right here," he said, pulling it out from between the seats. "Either go through the big apple, or through PA… you pick…"

"When I wake up," she yawned.

"Got some coffee. That should help…" Wolverine nodded towards the cup holder midway down from the radio.

"Thanks!" she said, perking up. The engine fired into life when she grabbed her cup of joe, and realized it was fixed just the way she liked it when she took the first sip. A radio blared country western, and Gambit lay back in the rear seat, spreading his legs across it. Wind whistled through her hair when they hit the main road. She sipped her coffee, pleased that there was no quibble regarding her drinking it. Double sweet with 2 milk was how she took it every time.

"What's the first set of roads?" Wolverine asked her.

"Well we can go through Queens, or we can divert to PA…" said Jubilee. "South to the Mid island tunnel… and then thru the Lincoln…"

"What's the PA route?"

"Down through get this… Allentown… that Billy Joel song…"

"We'll check all options," said Wolverine. "Although goin' thru the Pocono's might not be so bad…"

"If we go through Harrisburg we don't have all the garbola from Baltimore…" Jubilee said.

"Sounds good to me," Wolverine agreed.

"You mentioned you were in the service in WWII?" Jubilee asked. They had reached south of NYC, and were heading into New Jersey south on the Turnpike.

"Pretty much as far as I can remember," Wolverine said as he squinted against the rising sun. Yellow, blue and green bands streaked the horizon, and already the gold was inflaming to hot white. Jubilee pulled down her pink shades against the encroaching dawn, and sighed at the warm rays beaming on her skin. Light activated her alertness.

"I fought alongside Captain America once, against the Red Skull," said Wolverine.

"No way!"

"When I had a mission to rescue a top secret French scientist…" Wolverine recounted.

"Wow talk about a weird past… mine's a major yawn compared to that," Jubilee chuckled. "No Red Skull in my story, Wolverine. More like the cheerleaders from heck…"

"No less of a problem, darlin'," Wolverine said, face becoming more serious. "Some skeletons in your closet, huh?"

"No kidding," Jubilee winced. "Back when I was in So Cal… before I was adopted out here by my parents now… back when my birth 'rents were alive… there was this one girl who really had it in for me. She kept calling me names n' stuff. Just cause I wouldn't hang out with her. She was major bad news…"

"How so? Was there something else she did?"

"Well it was kinda lame-o, cause she gave me the creeps. All she ever did was hang around her preppie friends, and they were all into that creepy scarey movie stuff… not the goth stuff which is cool, but really wierdo stuff like ghosts and ouija boards… and talking to dead people. And they were always trying to get me and my buddies to try n' sneak into R rated horror flicks. Well that was major stupid cause we all got into see Poltergeist III, and I was the one who got caught… I was grounded for a week. And then she started daring me and my friends to do even more weird stuff…"

"Sounds harmless to me, but go on," Wolverine said. "What sort of weird stuff?"

"Well this girl Misty, on the field trip to the San Diego zoo in sixth grade, she passed around something in a bottle, and said it was fun… and it was something grownups drank and everyone took a sip. When I sniffed it, the stuff tasted weird, and then I realized it was alcohol. Of course if my parents caught me sipping that they'd ground me for life…"

"As they should," Wolverine nodded.

"And I got really sick to my stomach. And Misty said if told anyone I'd be dead meat. I did tell the teacher cause I had to tell the nurse SOMETHING cause I was puking, and they ended up finding that she had a whole six pack of wine coolers stashed in her locker. Of course she was major league ticked off. And then I started getting these bogus notes in my locker… saying she was gonna get me unless I kept my mouth shut and said I'd hang with her or ELSE…"

"Twisted… anything ELSE?"

"Well that wasn't it… I ignored the notes n' stuff… I mean I figured heck it was just dorky kid junk. Immature and all. But when I mailed out invites to my 13th birthday party, I got some major weird phone calls from her, saying unless I invited her, she was gonna not be responsible for something bad happening to me. I laughed it off, but then I started getting dead bugs in my locker… and other stuff… and then… all of a sudden one day she wasn't in school…"

"One sick ticket. So she had her panties in a wad cause you wouldn't hang out with her, is that it?"

"I guess. I think its cause my parents were pretty rich and stuff. And that she wanted to get in with the 'in crowd'. Not like we were the major popular group. But I had a lot of friends… cause we often went shopping together, and had slumber parties. But the times Misty was around when we were younger, she'd always try to get us to try stupid stuff like slipping her parents booze into our drinks, or trying these diet pills cause they were 'cool…' and she always had some stupid idea that if she hung with us, she'd not be the girl everyone avoided…"

"And was she?"

"She was just creepy, and got everyone into trouble with her… except for her friends… and she'd just pop outta nowhere sometimes and ask me if I wanted to come cut class with her and go shopping or sneak into an R rated movie. Or go with her to the lake and meet boys. I was only 12 for crying out loud…"

"Most girls don't go boy crazy till 13 or 14…"

"I dunno what her deal was. Her parents were never around. She had some dad from England or something who was never in the picture, and her mom was always nowhere… people said that her mom did coke or something… and that her family was always in debt cause of that. I guess I didn't think much of it till lately…"

"Any reason?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, it's just that sometimes… well her dad was some kind of guy who experimented with fire and stuff. And a few times she snuck matches into the school, and I saw her trying to light something in the art room on fire, just as a joke cause she was ticked off that the art teacher gave her a C. I didn't think she'd do it…. But she did… luckily the sprinklers went off before we went up in flames…"

"Seriously screwed up…"

"My buddies then said her dad was obsessed with fire n stuff. And that sometimes they saw flames and fire in the back yard of her home. That one time he'd set fire to the house by mistake and almost got arrested. And then he skipped town and went back to England. So that's why her mom was doing coke… cause he left her…"

"Obsessed with fire?" Logan asked, frowning. "How so?"

"I dunno. It gives me the creeps thinking about it… and well…"

"Any reason you're thinking about this… be honest with me kid…"

"When we were in the woods, and that sound was going on, and stuff, it reminded me of something in the art room… before Misty lit that fire. I saw this mist… like smoke, but it wasn't coming from the fire. And when I tried to run away, it was like something gray out of the corner of my eye stopped me. I almost choked. And then the fire blazed and I just saw her there with this grin on her face, in front of the fire… and it's stupid…"

"Nothing's stupid," Wolverine said. "Did our fracas in the woods with that plasma charge remind you of this in some way?"

"I guess. But it makes no sense…" Jubilee shook her head, hugging herself and shivering. "Shortly after that… my parents were killed in a car wreck, and that's when I was being shipped all over the country like some piece of fruit…"

"I'm sorry kid," Logan said as she wiped at her eyes.

"It's so stupid that I'm thinking of it now… it makes no sense cause it was just smoke I saw from that plasma ball thing the other day… why would I think of some weirdo from So Cal?"

"Mind's a strange thing, darlin. There's some major weird going on in my head… my memories ain't always reliable… as you remember…" he said quietly as he reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Ain't no logic why yer thinkin' of this. Maybe it was the smoke, or the fire, or some smell or instinct…"

"Or maybe it's what happened when I was rollerblading the last few days… when I felt something was following me. Cause whenever Misty popped up outta nowhere I always felt like I was being watched…" Jubilee trailed off. "And there was this weirdo mist… almost like I saw a face in it… it was…"

"Go on…"

"No it's stupid," Jubilee laughed. "Say, what are we talking about THIS for… you missed the exit…"

"Jubes…" Wolverine said with caution. "This conversation ain't over. When we get to DC, you and I are gonna have a little talk… and you'll spill…"

* * *

Fire and smoke. Smoke with a face. Watching every move, knowing where she'd be. There was no place she could hide. Ball lightening and mist… along the back roads. The wheels of her rollerblades purred and slashed at air. Purple haze blared in her ears. There was only so much the Walkman could drown out….

Jubilee blinked, almost falling off the car seat as she jolted awake. She sat up and saw the spires of Washington DC whirring by, and Wolverine's muffled curse as an SUV cut them off in traffic.

"Easy mon ami, they just be sayin' hello…" Gambit said from the passenger's seat.

"If you hadn't suggested that SHORT cut onto the BELTWAY…" Wolverine snarled at him.

"Guys, we're there?" Jubilee asked.

"Sleeping beauty's awake?" Gambit said as he turned his head and glanced at Jubilee. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she seemed to have gone pale.

"You okay kid?" Wolverine asked. His nostrils flared, and he could swear that he smelled fear in her. That same unnatural fear that she had exuded when she told them about rollerblading and someone cutting her off.

"Yeah, just this rotten traffic…" she laughed. "You sure we're in one piece?"

"Gambit won't lead us astray… though Wolverine say otherwise," Gambit huffed towards Wolverine.

"Yeah, yeah yeah… then why's the hotel THAT way?" Wolverine grumbled as he tossed his head in the other direction.

"I see the sign for the Hilton that exit guys…" Jubilee pointed.

"I told you so," Wolverine smirked at Gambit. Fortunately the country western song blared out over Gambit's next epithet as Wolverine pulled off and then turned around on the Beltway to get to their destination.

A half-hour later, they pulled up to the awning of the Hilton hotel, downtown. Jubilee could see the Capitol building off in the distance, and the Washington monument hidden behind trees and other buildings. Wolverine tossed his keys to the red suited valet that stepped out, and Gambit leapt out first. Jubilee blinked and saw gambit's hand held out to her.

"Need a hand, petit…" he asked. She nodded and grasped Remy's hand, leaping down on the circular pavement. Wolverine leapt out and ran around to the back, reaching in to take out the bags.

"I think they're supposed to do that," Jubilee pointed as the bellhops tried to dodge in and grab the backs.

"Beat it bub, I got it covered," Wolverine grumbled as he batted off the guy's hand.

"But sir… surely we can assist…"

"I'm not in the mood to argue, okay?" Wolverine sighed as Jubilee rushed over.

"Just let them take the bags, mon ami," Gambit chuckled as he rested his hands on his hips. "Don't be too cheap… this is business…"

"Fine, then YOU tip them," Logan rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag and Jubilee's and walked quickly in the direction of the hotel. He kicked Gambit's bags towards the men and Jubilee hurried after him, shaking her head.

"You didn't have to snarl at them, Wolvie," Jubilee whispered.

"I don't like strangers touching my stuff," Wolverine answered.

"Oh," Jubilee said, pressing her lips together and shrugging in Remy's direction. The Cajun was apologizing to the flustered bellhop rapidly when they entered the large lobby. Small birds hopped from branch to branch in a small cage just ahead. Large palm plants and weeping Benjamin figs soared to nearly ten feet on either side of the wide marble pathway. Squares of red carpet were interspersed in a pattern that looked like the plaid on Logan's flannel shirt.

They approached the front desk, mahogany paneled with a brass trimmed edge. A maroon-coated man with close cut hair glided up and glanced down at them. "Can I help you?"

"We've got a reservation," Logan said as he held his bags.

"Allow me," Remy said as he glided up and moved in front of Logan.

"Knock yourself out," Wolverine shrugged. Jubilee folded her arms across her chest and watched as Gambit leaned on the counter.

"We're all together, Monsieur," Gambit said. "Reservation under LeBeau… two connecting rooms…"

"Of course sir…" he said as Gambit flashed his credit card, and the rustle of papers on the counter began. Both Jubilee and Logan waited as Gambit settled the reservations. She watched the silver capped toe of Wolverine's boot tapping as he folded arms across his chest and leaned with his back to the wall.

"Take a chill pill, Wolvester," she whispered to him. "So what if he's bein' mister diplomat?"

"Drawing way too much attention to us, that's what," Wolverine whispered. "Stupid idiot's gonna get us all in a heap of trouble…"

"They're paying more attention to HIM then us, so why worry?" Jubilee whispered back.

"Hmm, you gotta point, Jubes," Wolverine said as he stroked his sideburns. "So, Gumbo, we ready or what?"

"All set," Gambit said triumphantly as he turned from the desk. He held up a small paper envelope, and Jubilee saw the brass key tucked into it.

"A wet bar?" she laughed. "Jeez this place is upper crust posh…"

"Figures," Logan chuckled as he grabbed one of the keys from Remy. "Now let's get settled in already. I need a brew after THAT joyride…"

"Right this way, gentleman, lady," the bellhop said as Remy showed him the room number. Jubilee and Wolverine fell in behind him, the latter carrying her and his gear still.

"Stubborn as ever," she chuckled to herself when he waved off the other bellhop, who was trying to take the bags and put them on a golden framed cart. Logan finally gave in, and tossed both down. But his blue eyes were boring holes in the sweating bellhop's head all the way into the elevator, and up to the tenth floor.

When they tromped down the purple carpeted halls, they stopped at room 1010. A click of the slotted plastic card and the door opened into the room. "A double as you requested… with a door interconnecting with 1008…"

"Thanks," Wolverine said curly as he grabbed his bag and jubilee's, and walked inside. Gambit fished out his wallet from his front pocket and Jubilee saw the flash of a gold moneyclip. He peeled a ten out of the wad of cash and handed it to the man.

"All the comforts of home, mes ami," Gambit gestured with one arm as he entered. The door shut, and Wolverine paced the room warily, his nostrils flaring and head cocked for any sound.

"Let's just dump the luggage and get going with the plan," Wolverine said quietly.

"The petit can have her own room next door even," he said as he motioned her to the door on the side of the large suite. There were two double beds, and a large entertainment center opposite. A table and four chairs were by the tall window covered in long curtains. Another door lead to the bathroom.

"Here's a single here," Gambit said as he opened the door to the next room and Jubilee saw a queen sized bed and a room half the size of theirs.

"Way cool," she nodded, carrying her bags in and tossing them there. "Now THIS is style…"

"Cut the chitchat and let's figure out the game plan, people," Wolverine interrupted.

"So what's Remy to do while you play soldier? Watch the petit…"

"Oh no, you're NOT pulling THAT…"

"Easy kid," Wolverine said. "That's not what I had in mind…"

"Maybe take her sightseeing, while Gambit noses around…"

"Got other plans actually," Wolverine interrupted, with a mysterious smile on his face. "Gather round…"

* * *

Smoke curled up and hung in the room. Jubilee turned her nose up at the smell of Gambit's cigarette mingling with Wolverine's cigar that was resting in the ashtray. They all sat around the table, with their communicators and a small map of the Capitol building.

The image of Cyclops flickered on the tiny screen. Jubilee's boom box echoed a Ramones song from the adjoining room, while the television blared the local news. Masking noise, jubilee nodded.

"So Cyke, we're here, what's the plan from your angle? You heard my take on it," Wolverine said.

"Gambit and Jubilee are your cover story… they'll stay out while…"

"Actually I figure the kid can tag along with me while I check out the files for any dirt," Wolverine interrupted. "She's got the ID Beast and Gambit fixed up… and the Cajun here can hang back and snoop around outside the security…"

"Are you sure that…"

"Jubes'll be safer with me," said Wolverine. "And she'll be a good decoy should someone catch us in the act…"

"Sure thing," Jubilee nodded.

"And Gambit's a rear guard just in case," Wolverine said.

"Gambit will ignore the insults and call on some of his contacts through the locals… see what can be rustled up… to the surface…"

"Good. Go into action and keep in touch… Cyclops out… Good luck!" he said before his image faded and clicked off.

"Will do…" they answered.

"You sure about this?" Gambit asked, flicking ash off his cigarette before inserting it in his lips and inhaling a drag. "Petit might like to see Remy in action… she'd be just as safe wit…"

"And wonder off while you're schmoozing with some skirt?" Wolverine shook his head. "No thanks Gumbo…"

"I'm sure we'd be okay," Jubilee said.

"Sorry kid, he can handle himself. I need ya to watch my back inside…"

"Won't I get in the way?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Nope. You'll be a lookout… and backup, of course," wolverine said as he stubbed out his cigar.

"Awesome, thanks," said Jubilee. "Um, what's the cover story?"

"Simple. You're my niece, and I'm taking you for an impromptu tour of the Capitol building. While the tour group walks around, Gambit's gonna join them. You and I will have a private walk through. My buddy Mastodon's got an inside lead… he used to work for Department H, but he's in international offices as a US citizen… and he has clearance to get me into the system…"

"So you're going to use your WWII vet status?" Jubilee asked. "Aren't you kinda YOUNG to be a vet?"

"Not for 'Nam," said Wolverine. "I've got years of practice. And an airtight story… Gumbo here isn't the ONLY one capable of switching identities…"

"Remy will pretend he didn't' hear that… who made Petit's ID?"

"Beast did," Wolverine said. "Here ya go… all of us…"

"I'm Remy again," he chuckled.

"Remy LaRhue? Now THAT's really secret," Jubilee made a face. "And I guess I have the same last name as you cause it's that uncle niece thing…"

"Only family members can be let in… and since yer too young to be Cajun's girlfriend, I figured ya wouldn't mind…" he shrugged.

"Hey it's cool," Jubilee grinned. "Sounds better than Julie LaRhue…"

"Or Julie Patch?" asked Gambit.

"Verry funny," Logan raised an eyebrow. "This ain't Madripoor bub…"

* * *

Three people got off the bus to the Capitol building, and walked up the stairs with the clot of tourists and suited people. Back a few paces walked the man in the long brown raincoat. His white suit coat underneath was unbuttoned to show the maroon shirt with the neck unbuttoned. Remy's street clothes were topped off with the black pants and black shoes. His hair was gathered in a long brown ponytail that reached his mid back.

A Canadian air force captain walked alongside a girl in a dark purple dress and low strappy sandals. Her long black coat was velvet, and protected her from the slightly chilly air. Black hair was pinned up into a twist, and she struggled to keep the ends from creeping out. Wolverine's hair was slicked back and hidden under his officer's hat. Jubilee had her arm slipped through his bent elbow, and they entered together.

"Security this way," they were directed by an M.P. He saluted to Logan, who saluted back. Remy slipped away from them, and picked up a brochure. He blended into the line of tourists lining up at the other checkpoint.

"Haven't seen your division down here for a while… retired?" he asked.

"Yep," Wolverine said quietly as he presented his military ID. Jubilee handed her dependent ID that she fished out of her purse.

"The young lady…"

"She's my niece," said Logan quickly. "I'm taking her for a little private tour. We're supposed to meet Major Murphy…"

"I'll page him for you," said the MP from behind the desk. "May I ask the lady to hand me her purse… and step this way…"

"Okay," she nodded as Logan released her hand. She handed the small black leather handbag to him, and the M.P. to the left of the large archway began to sort through it. She stepped through the archway, and was relieved when there was no beep.

"Thank you. Now you sir…"

Gambit chuckled as he watched. Jubilee wondered just how in the heck he was going to get through THIS without setting off the metal detector when he handed the guy another card in his wallet.

"Oh… yes I see…" he nodded, and Logan walked through. The shrilling beep made Jubilee grit her teeth, but the wand waved over his leg caused the MP to look carefully at the card.

"Hip replacement, and wrist… pretty major hardware," the man whispered. "All right, just wait over here, and your escort will be here…"

"Thanks," he nodded, saluting as he stood near Jubilee. She exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"How did you…"

"Medical waver card," he whispered. "Never leave home without it… considering there's six million bucks worth of hardware…"

"Nice," Jubilee nodded. "So what's he doing…"

"He's having fun playing Joe tourist," Wolverine whispered. "Relax darlin, you're making ME nervous… be alert, look sharp, but don't show any fear… it will be okay…"

"Captain Logan, good to see you," said a tall army major in green 8niform. His hair protruding from his temples was gray and black, and he had a familiar twinkle in his eyes as the sight of them.

"Major Murray, good to see ya again," he said as he shook the man's hand vigorously. "This here's Julie…"

"Hi," she said.

"So, you ready?" he asked. "Come right this way… we have a lot to see…"

Jubilee felt Wolverine take her arm, and slide it through his elbow, as if to reassure her to stick by him. It seemed a good cover story, and she felt less nervous with his arm steadying her. She still had a slight limp from that blasted attack in the woods yesterday, and her head was spinning with anxiety. _How did Logan know that this Murray guy was going to be reliable?_

"This is too easy," Jubilee told herself as they walked through the maze of corridors, off to one side of the rotunda. Logan and Murray were talking in hushed voices as he guided them along. Yet Jubilee couldn't hear what they were talking about.

* * *


	7. Captain Logan and niece?

****

Sidekicks

__

Chapter 7

By Trynia Merin

__

Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers! Here we go with the next chapter. These are not my characters, except for the character of Misty, and some other minor ones! Enjoy as the action increases!

* * *

As they passed a set of cubicles, a blonde intern with a laminate security pass appeared out of nowhere and picked up a phone. She dialed a number; her ice blue eyes fixed firmly on Logan, Murray and Jubilee walking by in the hallway. "Hello, Ms. Darkholme? They're here…"

"Good," said the voice on the other end. "Can you describe them?"

"A young girl, about two years younger than me, and some man in a uniform… he's only an inch taller than the girl, coming in with Major Murray…"

"Don't lose sight of them… you know what to do. Is the girl the same one…"

"That I saw in West Chester… yes Ms. Darkholme…"

"Very good Misty. Be patient. I know you want to act, but you can't let your personal feelings damage the goods. I want you to watch her, but let me approach her. You stick to the Canadian. He's very dangerous…"

"I remember. But he can't touch me with his weapons… my father must have…"

"He spoke highly of you. Don't disappoint me…"

"I won't, mistress," she whispered. Her features blurred and shifted into a fine mist, which dissipated into nothingness as it drifted through the hallways after the visitors.

Nearby, a blonde gentlemen nodded with satisfaction. "Nice work, my dear… Raven will see that you truly ARE worthy of entering the Brotherhood…"

His introspection was interrupted when the phone by his desk rang. He picked it up and said in a British accent, "Yes Raven?"

"Your daughter's in position. There should be one other with them…"

"Yes… the thief. I have a score to settle with him considering what happened on Muir Island…"

"That was two years ago. Keep yourself focussed Pyro. Do not disappoint me. You may have failed me on numerous occasions, but perhaps your daughter may prove far more useful…"

"She can do it," he nodded. "And I'll ignore your last remark…"

"Enough of the small talk. Get to the front desk, and make sure the others are in position by the hotel. I'll be moving soon…"

"Right…"

* * *

Jubilee shivered as they rounded a corner, and Murray opened the door to a small office. "This is as far as I can get you in… from here you're on your own…"

"Thanks pal," Wolverine whispered. "You've done enough… we can take it from here…"

"Legally we're not supposed to be BACK here," he whispered. "You've only got an hour before they find out I'm here…"

"Any security cameras?" Jubilee whispered nervously as Wolverine sat down in the high-backed leather chair. He faced the mahogany desk, and began to type with gloved hands.

"Stand over there, kid, and look sharp…" Wolverine whispered. "Murray, you get yourself outta here… you'll be back in an hour right?"

"Yes, I'm about to get paged…" he said. A beeper went off in his pocket. He moved the door partly shut, and walked away quickly.

"Excuse me, I need to make a call," he said loudly. Jubilee ducked in the door, and peered over Logan's shoulder.

"Are you SURE nobody's watching… cause I have a feeling…"

"Relax kid. If I hear any footsteps, you know what to do…"

"Sure yeah… what ARE you into…"

"Here we go… file's here… yeah…" he muttered. "Thank Kitty for all those lessons in up to date hacking…"

"She's the computer whiz you mentioned…" Jubilee nodded. "Wait… this here says something about Project Willowhisp…"

"Interesting moniker… wonder where they dredged that up," Wolverine muttered as he stroked his chin. "Willowhisp… this face look familiar…"

A picture appeared above lines of text. Jubilee squinted to see the technical jargon, and saw the balding man with thick glasses. "That's the guy in the magazine article… all right…"

"And that's the Thunder Child all right," Wolverine nodded as he scrolled down with the mouse further in the document. "Been issued only a loose security clearance…"

"So we were right," Jubilee nodded as she sat on the desk next to the keyboard and peered around to see the screen.

"Not so fast darlin… they say they've discontinued the project all right, but it's been picked up by some private company… but the rest is classified…"

"Who's this Raven Darkholme woman?" asked Jubilee. "Says here she worked as the liaison with the project scientist… and Senator Kelly signed the order against it being used as a weapon…"

"Figures… she was one of his staff…" he nodded. "Interesting… something bothers me about all this though… why would it be so easy to find…"

"Yeah… it's almost TOO easy…"

"Jubes, someone's coming," Wolverine whispered fiercely. "Get ready… I need a distraction…"

"One coming right up," she said as she leapt off the desk.

"I'll be back to find you in an hour. Have 'em take you to the security desk. Good luck okay? Be careful!"

"You be careful yourself, Wolvie," she whispered. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she walked towards the door. Opening it carefully she walked out into the hallway.

Footsteps echoed, and Jubilee walked around the corner, glancing left and right. "I wonder where the ladies room is," she said audibly.

"Miss… what are you doing…" someone barked, and Jubilee walked quickly away in the opposite direction.

"Ulp," she whispered, hoping they would follow HER and not notice where she was walking.

* * *

Jubilee managed to shake the nosy security guard, and rounded the corner to rendezvous with Logan. Glancing left and right she ploughed into the office. Nobody sat before the computer console. A shot of fear shivered her, and she found herself saying, "Wolvie…"

"Excuse me Miss but what are you doing here?" someone said. Jubilee cringed, freezing in place.

"Um… I'm um… lost…" she stammered. _Get a grip girl_, she mentally scolded herself. Slowly she turned her head, and glanced behind her to see a dark haired woman wearing glasses. Her white blouse, plaid suit, and plastic laminated badge demarcated her as one of the executives or Capitol Hill staff.

"The tour was over a half hour ago young lady. Mind explaining just WHAT you are doing in a restricted area? Come out of there at once…"

"I'm… sorry," Jubilee whined, her mind whirring to figure out how to get out of this, and where on EARTH Logan had disappeared to. "My uncle was taking me for a tour, and we got separated when I was trying to look for the ladies bathroom…"

"It's this way miss…" the dark haired woman said, taking her arm firmly yet gently. "Miss Julie Logan is it?"

"Yep that's my name," Jubilee nodded eagerly. "I… please I want to see my Uncle…"

"I'm Miss Darkholme. I'll be happy to help you find your uncle, but you'll have to come with me to security… the military police and security won't be as understanding as me…"

"I'm soo sorry, I like had NO idea…" Jubilee whined, falling into the helpless child roll. Although it made her stomach crawl there seemed little alternative except to play her role to the fullest.

"There there, dear," Miss Darkholme soothed her, features softening from a severe frown into concern. "Here's the ladies bathroom down the hall. I'll have to wait with you just inside… in the meantime I'll call security to page your uncle…"

"He and I came in together… and we… we meant no harm…" Jubilee said as the woman led her to a locked bathroom, and pulled out the key. Opening it, she let Jubilee inside.

"I'll be right out here, let me make a call. But you can't go anywhere. I suggest for your own sake you don't try anything… but since you seem like such a good girl, I KNOW you wouldn't dream of having anything but honorable intentions…"

"Yes ma'am," Jubilee nodded, and then slipped into the bathroom. Heart pounding she leaned against the wall, and exhaled sharply. _What the heck am I gonna do now?_ She mentally asked herself. She turned on the tap to full blast, and ducked into one of the stalls. Reaching in her purse she pulled out her comlink.

"Gambit… Logan… where the heck are you?"

"Petit? This is Remy… where are you?"

"I'm inside… and someone's found me… some lady who says I'm in trouble… I can't find Logan…"

"Hold on Petit, Remy will come get ya… where are you?"

"She's taking me to the Security desk…"

"Gambit will be right there… stay put… no signal from Logan. T'ink that he's not able to answer, or don't want to… he'll meet up with us later, petit…""

"Wolverine… where are you?" she wondered. Quickly she flushed the john for the sake of appearance, and then waited another minute. There was nothing but static on Logan's frequency. Her throat choked up, and she figured perhaps he was in a position where he couldn't answer. At least she hoped he was all right, and simply tied up in his charade.

If he figured out she'd been taken to security, he'd figure the rest out, and meet back with them at the hotel. That was the backup plan.

* * *

In five minutes Jubilee knocked at the door, and Miss Darkholme opened it. "There you are… good… I'm going to escort you to the security desk, so come quietly…"

"Yes, I don't want any problems, Ma'am," Jubilee said as politely as she could. Keeping her head still, she twitched her eyes back and forth, hoping to see Logan coming around a corner. However the footsteps that finally claimed owners were other staff members in suits or military uniformed personnel, all with laminate badges. Finally she emerged with her guide to the security desk, where she saw a welcome sight.

"Petit, where on EARTH were you?" Gambit asked as he leapt up from the waiting area and threw himself at Jubilee. "Remy was worried sick Cheri…"

"Um hi there…" she said as she accepted his firm hug.

"Play along, petit," he whispered in her ear. "Get both of us out of here…"

"Ohh darling I was SOO worried," Jubilee squealed in a fake high schooler voice. She kissed his cheek, and Gambit winked encouragingly.

"Sir, may I see your ID?"

"She's my girlfriend… got to take her back to her uncle now," Remy said as he flashed his visitor badge. "He sent me t' find her cause he figured she be lost in da big city all alone…"

"Well she is in a big heap of trouble because we found her wandering off," said the security guard.

"Remy's sure this was all a big misunderstanding, right Cherie?" Gambit said as he hugged Jubilee to his hip and kissed the top of her head. Sliding away from her he grabbed her hand and started walking her towards the exit.

"Sorry gotta go… you know my uncle hates to be waiting…"

"But sir…"

"Let them go, they're harmless," Raven shook her head with a chuckle. "I will make certain of that personally…"

"Ma'am?" the security guard blinked at her. Just then a blond gentleman in a navy blue three-piece suit got up from an office further in the complex and strode out.

"She is correct, sir," he said in a British accent. "I'll be happy to assist her. Ms. Darkholme has this situation under control, don't you?"

"Yes, my associate is correct," said Raven, looking at the guard.

"If you say so…"

"She'll be followed carefully if she returns. And if you see her 'uncle' try and leave please let us know… I'll be checking personally…" Raven said. "Report back to me anything unusual…"

"Right Ms. Darkholme…" the guard nodded. Taking her confederate by the arm, she walked with him into his office, and closed the door. Both sat down.

"So, is she following them?" asked Darkholm.

"She is indeed, Raven," said her associate. "She should be in position now. No sign of the other one yet… the security guard says he admitted a man fitting your description… but he seems to have disappeared…"

"Well, you and I will have to check carefully. I am sending Lance to take care of the thief. Misty will take care of the girl. She'll be a valuable asset…"

"The brat you've been watching the past week? Courtesy of our insider?" Pyro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be the one. Either way, they'll know she's missing. And that will bring my daughter's attention here."

"Suppose she doesn't want to come back again…"

"Even if she doesn't, I have the child. I can convince her to join us. Considering that her reason for being comfortable at Xavier's school will soon be removed… either here in DC or in West Chester I'll have my plan completed," Raven said with a smile of satisfaction. "Now, let's make a sweep discreetly of the building and see if we can locate the girl's so called 'uncle', shall we?"

"Right," he nodded with a cruel smile. "This is just like the old days…"

Raven Darkholme nodded and rose from her chair. She exited the office, followed closely by her associate. Nodding to one another, they parted to their separate corridors.

* * *

Meanwhile Gambit had seized Jubilee's hand and was rapidly walking her towards the nearest tour bus. He nudged her on ahead of him, and both of them climbed on board just as it was pulling away. "What's going on… where's..."

"Shhh, in a moment, petit," Remy hushed her, holding a finger to his lips. "Wait till we out of range of the site…"

"Won't he be worried if we don't…"

"Remember he and I had a backup plan. Case we got separated, Remy was t' take the petit and leave her at the hotel, then we all meet back together after dinner…"

"What have you been doing while we've been digging?" Jubilee asked.

"What does petit t'ink? Remy was doing some diggin of his own. Listening to the people comin' and going… conversations here and there… there be a lot of talk about strange goings on around DC and up in West Chester…"

"I guess it's no good asking you how you like got hold of that information…"

"You can take the t'ief out of the Guild, but not the 'tief skills out of Gambit," he said with a smile. "Now, petit, don't worry, Remy will make sure you're safe, and find the Wolverine if he's in trouble…"

"He didn't answer… either he's unable to, or he's still digging… I don't think anything happened to him… do you?" Jubilee worried.

"No, he probably got into the fun wit'out us," Gambit laughed. Bus doors hissed open after the vehicle dieseled to a stop and someone was jostled into Gambit as they shifted.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry sir…" a feminine voice said.

"No Cherie, the fault is mine," Gambit said gallantly, as he turned and steadied the blonde woman who had collided with them.

"Gimmie a break," Jubilee groaned, watching Gambit spring into action.

"These buses are so crowded…" she giggled, tucking a piece of stray hair behind one ear. Remy took her hand in his, and bowed.

"Enchente, Mademoiselle… you are a tourist?" Remy asked, kissing the back of her gloved hand. Jubilee noticed that the gloves coordinated exactly with the dove colored raincoat and pink scarf the lady wore. Almost too perfectly, considering her high-heeled anklebreakers were the same color as her handbag and her coat.

"Ohh, I'm just here for a visit, this is my first time in the capitol, and I'm so overwhelmed there is so much to see…" she blinked as she breathed in and out.

"Here we go again," Jubilee grumbled, leaning her head into her hands and hunching over on her seat that Remy had graciously reserved for her.

"What a coincidence," Remy said smoothly, his red eyes fixing into the ice blue ones of the female companion. "So are we…"

"Remy, aren't we going somewhere?" Jubilee said pointedly. "We might miss our stop!"

"I just realized I don't even know your name, Cherie," Gambit said. "How rude of me…"

"Oh, I'm Shelly Cantrell," she said with a slight high-pitched giggle that grated on Jubilee's ears. "And you must be Remy…"

"That be me," Remy grinned.

"What hotel are you staying in?" asked the woman. "Perhaps it would be nice to know others in this town…"

"Dat's right, Mademoiselle… maybe you like to join Remy for a drink later on… and perhaps dinner?" Remy asked with a slight smile.

"Name the place… your hotel…"

"Actually I was thinking of dat little place up from the National Cathedral," said Gambit, pointing to a small restaurant up the street from their hotel. "Where you stayin? Maybe Remy come to see YOU afterwards?"

"The Hilton," she said with a blush. "Mister Remy, you ARE rather forwards…"

"Excuse me, but this is our stop!" Jubilee said as she flounced to her feet, and grabbed Gambit's coat sleeve.

"Oh, who is your friend?"

"Dat's Julie… my little sister… stepsister," Remy said. "She here on a school trip… just takin' her back to the hotel before dinner…"

"Come ON," Jubilee urged as she half dragged Gambit off the bus down the aisle.

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle… See you at six?" Remy called as he was yanked bodily by Jubilee off the bus.

"What's wrong petit?" Gambit asked as the bus pulled away with a wheeze and blast of diesel smell.

"There's such a thing as playing your part TOO well… what do you think you're doing, buster?" Jubilee snorted at him, planting hands on her hips.

"She been following Remy for the last half hour," Remy said with a grin. "Remy is not stupid… see… better to find out who the mystery lady is…"

"Isn't that like obvious?" Jubilee asked as Remy took her hand and walked her towards the hotel. "Hello, you practically told her where we were…"

"Gambit didn't, see," he whispered with a wink. "Dat's why Remy say t' meet in da restaurant… see?"

"Oh okay I guess that's okay, but what about Logan?"

"He meet us all there at six," said Remy. "Dat's part of the plan b…"

"Why didn't you let ME in on the plan B?"

"Remy and Logan just t'ought of it," Gambit shrugged. "When petit went missing…"

"So you're saying it's MY fault you're gonna play kissy face with that broad?" Jubilee winced. "Uh uh, no way…"

"Petit make it sound like a bad thing…"

"When Rogue gets wind of this, you're dead meat, pal!" Jubilee frowned.

"Dis be business, not pleasure… petit watch Gambit and learn the difference…" Remy grinned as he escorted her to the awning in front of their hotel. "Now, let's get you upstairs…"

"You're not just leaving me behind for all the fun… what if…"

"Relax… da restaurant not be far. Gambit will be coming t' get you by six… now Gambit be going to find the Wolverine…"

"You're just trying to keep me out of the way," Jubilee muttered as he walked her towards the elevator, and she pulled away from him.

"Dat be half right. Gambit seen you scared. As if you t'ink someone following you. Best place for you is here, till one of us come get you…"

"What if Logan comes first?"

"He and I will come together, or I come alone. He meet us dere…"

"I could try calling him…"

"Not a good idea p'tite… he may be in over his head unless Gambit help him… now off to the room with you…"

"Great, I make some noise about rollerblading and you think I'm being tailed…" Jubilee snorted. "I'm sixteen years old, I don't need a babysitter, and I don't need curfew…"

"Of course not. But dis lady following us, she a mutant like us, Remy t'ink. Or else a t'ieve like Remy… she follow most ordinary people never notice. But Gambit does. She uses the same tricks as the Guild…"

"Wait a second…" Jubilee interrupted. "No way you're telling me that they're mixed up in this…"

"Gambit didn't say dat. Da lady be using the same tricks, but she not necessarily a t'ief from the Guild. Someone train her like Remy though."

"Whatever," Jubilee sighed as she pulled out her hotel key and passed it to Gambit. He slid open the door, and she walked in.

"Help yourself t' anything. Remy's treat. Be back at half past five t' get you, wit' or wit'out Logan…"

"Okay… I'll play it your way, but would it KILL you guys to fill ME in on your plans? Am I an X-man or not?" she added in a whisper.

"You still in training," Gambit said as he tousled her hair. "Remy doesn't want anyt'ing to happen to you, considerin' you still limping… if somet'ing does, then the Wolverine will shishkabab Remy… and does the petit want dat to happen?"

"Fine, you win," she said. "I can't stand to see you give me those puppy dog eyes…"

"T'anks petit," Remy smiled as he hugged her. "Stay safe, n' don't open da door to anyone 'cept Remy… or Remy with Logan…"

"Why?" Jubilee asked.

"Cause somet'ing not right. And Gambit t'ink you should trust him on dis. Too long to explain now…"

"Fine," Jubilee sighed as he closed the door and blew her a kiss. She dropped her purse on the side of the door, and flopped inelegantly onto the bed. Kicking off the shoes, she pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fly free into the feathered style that she was used to sporting.

"Ugh, time to get out of these dweebette threads before I go bananas," Jubilee made a face. She quickly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a pink T-shirt and her favorite pair of battered sneakers. Grabbing her pink sunglasses, she slid them on her forehead to hold back her hair as she always did.

"Much better," she nodded, seeing her handiwork in the mirror. She grabbed her bluejean jacket and pulled it on, because it was a bit chilly in the room. Pacing around, she saw the Nintendo sitting by the large color TV. She tapped her lip, and then turned to look at the mini fridge, which was secured with a lock. Walking over to her suitcase she pulled out her boombox, and slid in a tape. She turned the volume up to five, and the sounds of Jimi Hendrix "All Along the Watchtower" filled the empty room.

"Should I or shouldn't I? Or should I just go find Logan myself. I don't get WHY they have to play games with me! Why wouldn't Wolvie come get me… unless something was really wrong…? Gambit doesn't play games unless he's really worried…" Jubilee muttered as she paced in circles. "This stinks… Remy wouldn't be so secretive unless someone was maybe… impersonating one of us?"

She laughed. "Nah. That'd be too much like some lame-oid TV show from the eighties," she chuckled. "If I ran off after Wolvie myself, Remy would kill me, and then Wolvie would be right behind him… can't do THAT to the Wolfster. Gotta trust that Gambit will get his butt outta whatever it is… or else maybe Wolvie's just gotten caught up and is late getting back. After all, Wolvie's no slouch either… Gambit's not the ONLY one who can play secret agent man…"

Jubilee often spoke to herself, and thought nothing of her words spoken aloud to the loud rock music. It helped her think, because the quiet was driving her crazy.

* * *


	8. Gamit to the Rescue!

****

Sidekick

__

Chapter 8

By Trynia Merin

* * *

She almost didn't hear the knock on the door five minutes later. Jubilee walked past the door on one of her pacing, and heard the door vibrate with someone pounding on it. She glanced at her watch and blinked. Ducking to the side, she waited to hear if anyone was calling.

"You in there? I hear the music, kid…" came a muffled voice. She peered out the peephole and saw wolverine standing there, in his uniform.

"Wolfster?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I was worried sick…"

"I came back to find you… where'd ya rush off too?"

"I came back HERE… that WAS what I was supposed to do, but you didn't TELL me…" Jubilee called back. Something seemed weird about this. After all that subterfuge…

"Sorry about that. Look, could you let me in, I feel pretty stupid standing out here in the hall…"

"Are you SURE you were supposed to come here? It's only two thirty," Jubilee said, glancing at her watch and tapping it.

"C'mon Jubilation, open up the door," he called. "I'm in no mood for flamin' games…"

"Um… what did you say?" she asked.

"Jubilation Lee, knock it off," he said. "This is serious."

"You bet it is," she mumbled. Since WHEN did he ever call her by her real name? Something was DEFINITELY not right.

"C'mon kid, I'm getting ticked off…"

"Why don't you use the key?" asked Jubilee. "I was told not to open the door to anyone except Remy…"

"He's jerking you around again? Look, I lost my key, would you open up…"

"Open the door yourself," Jubilee shouted back. "I'm sick n' tired of you two treating me like a kid…"

"Now you're being ridiculous… this is NOT funny…"

"You bet it isn't," Jubilee said as she grabbed the communicator and pressed it. There was nothing but static. Again she pressed it. Just as she thought. Great.

"I'm giving you to the count of ten to open this door, before I cut it down. This is seriously pissing me off!" he yelled. Jubilee rushed over and grabbed her purse. She ducked behind the bed as the door began to vibrate. She fumbled to get her rollerblades on her feet.

"Remy, get your butt in here!" she yelled over the link. "Something's wrong!"

"Petit… what's dis…"

"Logan's at the door, but it isn't Wolvie… and I didn't open it up…"

"say WHAT?" Remy asked. "I only just got on da bus…"

"Gambit…" she cried as the door lurched on the chain. Wood was starting to split on the wall.

"Sit tight Petit, Remy was afraid of dis… Remy's comin' back t' get ya… stall him!"

"Hurry up!" she yelled. Another slam, and the whole floor vibrated. Whoever it was it wasn't Wolverine. He'd have popped his claws and cut the chain instantly if he was that desperate to get it.

Another smash and the door gave way. Jubilee huddled behind the bed, hearing the sound of footsteps stomping in. "This isn't funny! Come out here NOW…"

"No WAY dweeb!" she screamed in the midst of silver blue and purple erupting sparks. Right in the face of whoever it was the explosion happened, and she fumbled at the door between the rooms. Climbing her way through, she slammed and locked it. Then she rushed out the other door down the hall. She heard cursing and swearing by the time she reached the stairs, and slid down the railing on her backside.

Shooting out of the front door, she started blading down the hotel lobby. "Scuse me, coming through…"

There came a rumbling in the floor, and glass vibrating. She gasped as she struggled to keep her footing and blading steady as she shot past someone in gleaming gray armor. Cracks snaked across the floor, and she heard a loud shout as someone burst through the elevator door.

"After her, you idiots," she heard someone say. Jubilee shot out through the revolving door and onto the street. The pavement was starting to crack.

"Gambit where ARE you?" she screamed into her comlink.

* * *

"She went this way," Avalanche said as a blue featured woman in a long white dress advanced, blinking half blinded.

"That girl is certainly causing us a lot of trouble… she's far smarter than I thought… all the better when I catch her… now shake things up…"

"All right…" he nodded.

Jubilee shot down the street, glancing back as the sidewalk cracked with the effects of whatever was going on. Looked a lot like Avalanche, she realized with horror. But what was HE doing in DC and if that was he, then that meant that whatever was Wolvie was probably a shape shifted.

"Going somewhere?" a voice whispered n her ear. Jubilee saw something black on the side of her vision, and she continued off down the street, desperately looking for Gambit. As she reached the main intersection, flames burst up all around her and she yelped in fear. She just managed to right herself in a 180 and shoot back the other way. Unfortunately the figure in gray armor stood not one hundred yards away, his hands facing the pavement which began to buck and undulate with the force of his power.

Jubilee hurled a paff towards him, but lost her footing.

"Don't play with the petit, play with Gambit instead!" she heard Remy's voice. He stood before the hotel door, behind a series of sizzling rectangles that sailed in Avalanche's direction. It broke his concentration enough so Jubilee could scramble and roll up onto the opposite sidewalk. Flames sprang up all around her, and she paffed left and right.

"You son of a…" Avalanche hissed as more cards exploded in his face. Feet planted in his gut as Gambit levered himself up on his staff and slammed into him.

"Going somewhere, missy?" asked a disembodied voice. Jubilee felt her skin prickling and saw a ghostly shape alongside her. As she raised her hands to paff it, a mist swirled around her, blocking her view.

Her fingers crackled with energy as she surged it into the mist, but it was tangible, clinging to her. Arms seized her, and twisted her off balance. She instinctively turned to fall on her left hip, as an ice skater would. Her side burned as she almost impacted the curve. She tossed her body and hoped to knock the wind out of whoever was tackling her.

The figured flipped so Jubilee landed on the pavement, and lay stunned. Nothing was there around her, and she groaned at the stinging on her left side and arm. The padding had saved her elbow from getting skinned, and the long jeans had prevented a brush burn, but the impact had jarred her aching knee.

"Got you, imp," laughed the woman's voice again. Jubilee rolled over, seeing what appeared to be a woman's face in the mist. She raised her fingers, trying to summon enough of a plasma ball. A feeble light fizzled, and she realized she was too shaken to concentrate properly.

A card exploded in the wreath of mist, dispelling it. Gambit stood fifty yards away, running across the street as he avoided honking horns of worried citizens. They swerved around the thief as he approached. "Sit tight Petit!" he called.

"Remy…" she moaned, and something slammed into the side of her jaw. She saw stars, not unlike her own effect.

"I'm supposed to bring you to the mistress, but she didn't say I couldn't rough you up a bit..." said the voice as she felt something materialize. Wildly she paffed feeble but sparkling lights around her, hoping to disorient it so she could give Gambit time to reach her. She rolled over pushing up against the curve and staggering to get her footing on the roller blades.'

Gambit meanwhile had almost reached her, when a woman's outline appeared in the cloud of mist, and a punch landed in his gut. Fortunately the armor absorbed most of the impact. He threw three cards into the heart of it, causing a shriek and a flash of light that dispelled it.

"That's no way for a lady to behave," Gambit tisked. He reached out his hand to Jubilee, who was staggering to her feet at that moment.

"No way, pretty boy…" someone laughed. "That's NO way to treat my sister…"

"Who…" Gambit turned and felt extreme heat on his arm. A wall of flame had sprung up around him, and separated him from Jubilee. He battered at the flames and swung his staff.

"Gambit!" yelled Jubilee as she struggled to regain her footing. She skated towards him, sending a weak paff towards the figure behind the flames.

"Petit, get away!" Remy called from inside the flames. She saw a staff whirling and beating at them to make a temporary path as Gambit held his sleeve before his face. He rolled over; putting out the flames that had caught on his trenchcoat.

"I can't leave you!" she cried.

"Go!" Gambit yelled. "Gambit not asking, gambit TELLING!"

Remy rolled over, and looked at a large incendiary lion, who opened its blazing white and yellow jaws at him. A laugh from behind it told him who it was. "Pyro!" he gasped, reaching for the rest of his deck.

"And he's not alone…" laughed someone else. The pavement under Gambit began to crack and shift. Avalanche's form was visible through the flames of the incendiary lion, and Remy staggered to his feet to face them both. At least Jubilee got away…

* * *

Jubilee bladed on shaky knees towards the hotel. She shot past in the opposite direction, seeing explosions and the whine of charged cards flying through the air. Light flashed off Gambit's staff, and she swallowed hard as she reached for her communicator.

"Wolvie, please come in!" she cried. Nothing but static, and a click that went dead. Biting her lip Jubilee turned and streaked back towards Gambit. No matter what, she wasn't going to leave him alone. Even if he was going to read her the riot act.

"You're not going anywhere…" hissed a female voice. The mist coated Jubilee again, and she yelped as her hands were bound.

"Not again!" she cried.

"Resist, and you'll get hurt. I'm supposed to catch you, but she didn't in what condition…"

"Who ARE you?" Jubilee yelled as she rolled over, struggling. Fingers sizzled and crackled, and something poked her neck hard.

"You gave me a lot more trouble, you little witch," the voice exclaimed. "I don't see WHY you're so important… but if you don't stop fighting I'll…"

"Leave me ALONE!" Jubilee yelled as she flexed her muscles. The mist coated her skin; solidifying and she felt her breath being choked off as invisible misty fingers closed around them. Her hands and feet were wrapped in the cold solid material, and she felt her side hit the pavement hard.

"Stupid girl, you presume too much…" the figure laughed. There was a sharp kick in her ribs, and Jubilee groaned.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jubilee coughed.

"You think that you're so special because you're an X man? Well that won't help you… cause when we're done with you, you'll wish you HADN'T half blinded us…"

"Who the heck are you?" Jubilee croaked.

"Someone YOU used to call names, miss popularity Beverly Hills. The girls in Ricida just weren't fit to socialize with you…"

"Now wait a darn minute…" Jubilee trailed off.

"Of course you don't remember me, Jubilation Lee, you stuck up valley girl. You're too good to be caught DEAD hanging out like with me! Or don't you waste any brain cells even knowing I existed?"

"You are so wrong, it ain't funny… I have no clue who you are…" Jubilee groaned as the mist constricted.

"Does the name Misty ring a bell?"

"Misty… Misty Dell?" Jubilee blinked. "No way… you can't be…"

"Oh yes I can, you stuck up…"

"An you lady, talk too much," cut in a gruff voice. Jubilee's head was swimming from the tightening bands of whatever it was on her. The figure shrouded in a cloak of mist turned at the sound of something swishing through it, and Jubilee almost felt her senses seep into nothing.

"Mind your own business, old man," came the voice, more substantial, with an accent that was an echo of Jubilee's own.

"Wolvie," moaned Jubilee as she heard a hiss, and then something slashing at her bonds. A whirring whine and explosion of something rectangular backlit the figure that crouched over her and picked her up in its arms. Jubilee couldn't move her hands and her legs, and she could only moan softly as she blinked up into Wolverine's masked face.

* * *

"Misty!" Pyro yelled as his head snapped around. The white mist coalesced into a slender teenaged figure. Long blonde hair identical in shade to his curled over her face as she pulled herself up, her grey costume blackened by Gambit's explosion. Yellow and blue flashed as Wolverine carried an immobile Jubilee away quickly towards a back alley.

Pavement shifted and a wall disintegrated. Bricks sizzled down, but Wolverine dodged them easily, moving alongside to the street where the footing was better. "Sorry to cut n' run, but you're in my way bub," he said as he bulldozed towards Avalanche, his claws out and gleaming.

"You wouldn't…" Avalanche got out as Wolverine dodged the falling bricks. Claws hissed through air, and Valance toppled over onto his back. A sharp kick from Wolverine's boot sent him rolling as he rushed past.

"Missed me," Avalanche laughed. But a sting on his leg told him that three streaks had cut through his armor, and grazed the skin. Another triple streak was on his chestplate; barely cutting through the kevlar, but enough to superficially break the surface so blood trickled out slightly.

"I NEVER miss," Wolverine taunted. "What's the matter, you had enough of beating upon a kid? Why doncha try me?"

"Wolverine, get her outta here!" Gambit shouted as he vaulted over the flame lion that Pyro sent towards him.

However it was just a defense, for Jubilee blinked and saw that Pyro was crouching by the girl and gently picking her up. Her muzzy vision caught sight of the girl's face, and she shook her head groggily. That face from a sixth grade yearbook and the face of Pyro's unconscious charge matched.

It couldn't be… could it?

"Didn't know…s he was a mutant…" Jubilee moaned as Wolverine carried her through the dimness of an enclosed space.

"Easy kid, I gotcha…" he said gruffly as he knelt down, and lay her across one knee. "Can ya move?"

"I can't… that girl nailed me with some whammy…" Jubilee murmured. "Misty… some kid… got a mad on against me…"

"You know her?" Wolverine asked.

"I guess… she says she's someone who knew me… from So cal…" Jubilee murmured. Logan's hand under her neck supported her back, and his other arm clutched her knees. His knee supported the small of her back.

"Is the petit okay?" asked the Cajun accent.

"I think I can move… a little," Jubilee murmured. "What the HECK happened to you… Wolvie? What took ya so darn long?"

"Traffic in DC was hell," Wolverine quipped in his gruff voice. "You okay to walk kid?"

"I'll try… I'm not gonna be dragged around… you guys mind explaining WHY you left me out of plan b?"

"Sorry kid," Wolverine apologized. "It was to keep those clowns off our trail. I guess we figured out just WHO has been following you. Why didn't ya tell us…"

"I thought it was my imagination," she said softly.

"Well your imagination just came this close to putting you out," Wolverine said. "You say you KNOW this girl? Who is she?"

"Some kid that I knew in school… she was some dweebette who had nothing better to do than call me names n' stuff. Just cause I wouldn't invite her to my stupid Bday bash that my parents planned…" Jubilee trailed off. "But I like had no clue she was a mutant!"

"Tell us everything about her," said Wolverine.

"Gambit suggests we go back to the hotel, n' go someplace else…"

"Right," said Wolverine. "I'll take the kid someplace safe while you snag our stuff. I don't want those bozos trying to come after us… whoever did this was way more serious than we imagined…"

* * *


	9. Recovery undercover

__

Sorry this chapter is so late! My thanks to all my readers and reviewers! So without much more delay I bring you chapter 9! Wolvie, Gambit and Jubilee are licking their wounds from their encounter with the Brotherhood, but will Wolvie get into trouble because of Jubilee getting hurt? What is Scott thinking when he makes a major decision regarding this?

* * *

**__**

Chapter 9

Logan slid his arm behind her head and she felt something cool and curved touch her lips. "That's it, Jubes, try to drink some water," his voice urged.

"Where's Gambit?" Jubilee panicked.

"Easy kid, he's on his way. Went to get the jeep and our stuff. Cajun's the worse for wear…"

"Where are we?"

"One of Gambit's friends hooked us up with a place to hide. Some senator's apartment," Wolverine murmured. He wore his uniform, his hood clustered around his neck and hanging down the back of his costume. Blue eyes were gleaming with worry, and she saw his hair stood on end as if he'd run his hand through it repeatedly.

"Wolvie, why can't I move," she whispered, unable to even lift her hand.

"Paralysis chemical. Some kinda curare by the smell, but it'll wear off…" Logan said as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed she lay upon. Jubilee felt covers cocooning her and she ached from head to toe.

"Storm's not gonna like this," she worried.

"Worry about getting better. We're not gonna move ya till I say so," Logan said gruffly as he lifted her neck and held the water up. She felt a straw touch her lips. Slowly she sipped the coolness that slid over her dry tongue.

"Ugh, my mouth feels so like it's stuffed with Kleenex… major gross," Jubilee made a face.

"Must be feeling more yourself if you're complaining like that," Logan joked. "Just rest easy. You had a nasty time in that fracas…"

She felt his fingers smoothing her hair away from her face, and closed her eyes. Still the images of the girl made of mist traced through her mind, and she felt angry. How could she let herself get so vulnerable, so helpless?

"God I'm such a major weenie, letting myself get nailed," she mumbled.

"Do me a favor an' stop the put downs will ya before I get mad," Wolverine scolded her. "Yer being ridiculous!"

He tensed, cocking his head to the side. Nostrils flared and every muscle tensed, then released. "Somebody dropping by?" she said in a hushed whisper.

Wolverine released his tension and said, "Wait here. Gumbo's back from his milk run…"

Jubilee's head followed him and she found she could move her neck thankfully as Logan vanished. The ends of his hood lay over his back, and it was weird to see his mask off with his costume on. Sometimes he pulled the mask off when he was sweating after a heavy Danger Room workout.

"How's the petit?" came Remy's voice.

"Marginal," Wolverine mumbled. "You got the stuff…"

"Right here," he said, and both voices increased in volume. Jubilee glanced around the room, seeing shades of white and mauve. It was a tacky color scheme, because she loved bright fluorescent pinks and yellows. Her yellow trenchcoat was draped over one chair, and she glanced down to see she was wearing one of Gambit's T-shirts. For a moment she wondered who had undressed her and blushed.

But she could trust either one. Neither would do something stupid. It was like having your dad or brother undress you. Nothing ulterior. Jubilee saw a tall shadow wearing a long trenchcoat, his hair spiky as he strode over and stood by the bed. "Petit, yer awake! Gambit was worried sick!"

"Same here," Jubilee said with a weak smile. "God you had me going, don't' do that!"

"Better hurry up n' get better," Remy said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her cheek lightly. "Or Stormy will lecture and burn Gambit's ears. You t'ink she be able to travel soon?"

"Maybe in a day, Cajun," Wolverine mumbled as he fiddled with something. There was the rustle of paper bags and the clink of pills. Jubilee stared past Gambit a question in her eyes.

"Found some relaxants at the drug store… and there's some…"

"Milk, food, other stuff," Wolverine completed. "Good going. Since we're gonna be here a while…"

"Guys, I feel MAJORLY bummed just laying here…" Jubilee moaned. "You can just leave me and…"

"Do Gambit a favor an stop talking crazy, petit," Gambit said as he pressed two fingers to her lips to silence her. "Focus on getting well. Let Remy n' the Wolverine do the legwork. You done enough for today… rest…"

"Love yer bedside manner, Gumbo," Wolverine said. "Better do as he says, Jubes. Rest n' relax. Leave the worry to us… yer in good hands…"

"That right," Remy said as he kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets around her. His red eyes gleamed soft with concern, and he backed away. Jubilee closed her eyes and settled down, feeling Wolverine lay something cool and soft across her brow. His rough hand traced over her scalp before she felt the shift of the bed that indicated he was getting up off it.

"Rest easy, kid," he said as he leaned over and she felt his lips press to the top of her head. Smiling, she let herself drift off, knowing her two knights in shining armor… or spandex was watching out after her.

* * *

"Who's that?" Gambit's voice asked. She heard the shuffle of cards as he was playing with them.

"Shaddup," Logan whispered. "Stay here with the kid…"

"What…" Jubilee asked before Gambit's hand covered her mouth and he sat on the bed next to her.

"Shh petit… Remy's here… nobody's gonna get you… let Wolverine handle it…" he reassured her. "Not a sound yet."

"I don't believe it," Wolverine growled. "Of all the flamin… they followed us here…"

"Who?" Jubilee yelped.

"Cyke, who the heck else," Wolverine cursed.

"The cavalry be a little late Gambit t'ink…" Remy said as he looked down at a worried Jubilee.

"Let me handle this," Wolverine said.

"Oh no… are we in trouble?"

"No Wolverine, you let Remy vouch for ya. He the better negotiator…" Gambit said as he pushed past Wolverine. "Stay with Petit…"

"Fine, have it your way," Wolverine said as he came in and sat down next to Jubilee. He wore his costume still, and he smoothed her hair from her cheek.

"Crap Wolvie… what are they gonna say when they…"

"Nothing," Wolverine said curtly. "Just relax an let the Gumbo use his silver tongue…"

"Scott, mon ami, good sight for sore eyes," Remy said. Jubilee tensed, and found she could move her arms and legs. Wolverine's hand pressed her shoulder to the bed and she saw him frown a bit.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" came Psilock's voice.

"Oh no, not her," groaned Jubilee.

"Mes ami, she's fine," said Gambit. "Mission was accomplished…"

"Where is she, is she all right?" Scott asked.

"She fine. The wolverine and I take care of her, nes pa?" Gambit said. "She just had a little injury..."

"Are you nuts, you should have taken her to a hospital," came Warren's voice.

"Don't be stupid, Warren, they followed the plans…" Scott Summers said. "Where is she… Hank's here to take her back to the mansion in the Blackbird…"

"You sure it safe?"

"You're off this mission if you've gotten what you came for. And Jubilee's off it for sure…" said Scott. "We're taking Jubilee back to the mansion now…"

"Don't think Wolverine will…"

"Who cares what he thinks, that child needs medical care!" Betsy said as she pushed past.

"I'm not a kid…"

"Easy," Wolverine hushed her. "Let me deal with this…"

"We were worried sick!" Betsy or Psilocke said as she rushed in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive, no big deal, sheesh!"

"She's fine. Starting to move…" Wolverine said as he folded arms across his chest and sat on the bed. "What you doing here?"

"It's going to be all right, dear," Psilocke said as she approached.

"For crying out loud I'm FINE!" Jubilee snorted as she sat up.

"Kid's okay. No big flamin' deal," Logan said. "So you're here to take her back? Let's do it and get it over with…"

"But Wolvie…"

"We're taking you back.. So Hank can look you over…" said Psilocke sweetly.

"I want to stay here with Gambit and Wolvie," she said sharply. "I can still…"

"That remains to be seen," Scott Summers said. "Hi, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine…" she said.

"Kid's gonna be okay…" Wolverine said. "It was the brotherhood all right…"

"You should have notified," Psilocke said.

"Betsy, that's not necessary…" Scott said. "Jubilee, you understand why we're taking you back… it's not safe anymore… Logan and Gambit will finish up here, and join us in a few days…"

"Wolvie?"

"It'll be okay kid," he said. "Is Hank here?"

"Too risky for him to be seen. He's on the black bird. You feel well enough to go with Betsy?"

"I want to go with Gambit… or you," Jubilee said as she grabbed Wolverine's wrist. He looked down at her.

"Kid it's okay," he said, smelling her fear. Something about going off with Betsy was spooking her. While he trusted Psilocke, something smelled distinctly wrong.

"Are you all right, Jubilee?" Scott asked.

"I'll take her," Wolverine said as he pulled the blankets aside, and gently picked Jubilee up. "Easy kid…"

"I don't see why…" Betsy said as Scott shushed her.

"C'mon… let's get ya to the plane…" Wolverine said as he let Gambit and Scott wrap her in a blanket. She held onto his shoulder and clenched hard, an irrational fear filling her as she saw a strange look in Psilocke's eyes she didn't care for.

"Whatever happened, the child is traumatized," Betsy said softly to Scott.

"Jean will psiscan her to confirm your suspicions," Scott said. "But clearly she needs to be around familiar people."

"But I'm an X man…"

"You're new to he team. She doesn't' trust you yet. She doesn't trust a lot of us. Remy, Storm, Wolverine and I are the few she does… maybe except for Jean… no hard feelings…"

"Still, she needs to feel at ease…," said Psilocke. "Jean's not around and…"

"I'll talk to him. You and Warren are right, but now's NOT the time to discuss this… not in front of Jubilee. She doesn't need to hear this…"

"But ARE you going to consider how detrimental this could be for her? She's in constant danger this mission alone being around him…"

"Professor X will be the judge of that," said Cyclops reluctantly. "This matter's closed for now…"

"What goin on here?" Remy asked. "Some concern 'bout Wolverine an the petit?"

"You both did well, but I can't overlook the fact that something has spooked Jubilee. Betsy herself sensed the difference…" Cyclops said. "And we both know that Jubilee being so shaken up is an indication of something far worse at work…"

"She seen someone who was an old acquaintance," Remy said. "Named Misty. Wolverine said she was some girl that didn't like petit… an she's a mutant. A dangerous one…"

"All the more reason to take her off this case and give her time to recuperate. She needs proper therapy…" Betsy said quietly.

"She need rest. And people to stop buttin' in," said Gambit. "She fine. Da Wolverine and Remy see to it personally…"

"You should have called us. You could have been killed," Scott Summers said tersely.

"Misty be a new mutant. We had to know more about her," said Gambit. "And Wolverine found out dat Raven Darkholme signed de order along wit Senator Kelly t' stop funding da' Thunder Child…"

"So, there was a connection…"

"Also, Raven Darkeholme is connected t' da brotherhood in some way, Logan t'inks," said Gambit.

"Then if the Brotherhood IS involved, you SHOULD have called us the instant…"

"It take you to long t' get here, an we held 'em off…"

"You took a big risk, BOTH of you," said Scott angrily.

"You see Gambit we only care about the child," said Betsy. "Warren and I were already on our way here to help."

"Gambit bets you were, all right," Gambit said.

"What does THAT mean?" she asked.

"Whatever you want it to, Psilocke," said Remy.

"Take that chip off your shoulder now, mister," Scott said angrily. "You and Wolverine have been disrespectful of Betsy and Warren ever since they joined. Care to explain why?"

"Cause Gambit don't trust dem."

"You're a fine one to talk," Scott said, tight lipped.

"Gambit sorry," Remy said. "Won't do it no more. He apologizing. Only don't break up da Wolverine an' Jubilee…"

"What makes you think that?" Scott asked.

"Because da way you lookin' at dem say so," Remy said, pointing his finger. "An' I t'ink Betsy here is taking it all too seriously…"

"I only want what's best… I think that I could help her…"

"So can Jean," said Remy.

"Enough you two! I don't like your attitude, mister Lebeau. This isn't your business or say so who I think Jubilee should be partnered with. But I have serious doubts about you, regardless of Wolverine's behavior," said Scott angrily.

"So you DO t'ink Wolverine shouldn't be trusted wi' da petit," Gambit said accusingly.

"Actually yes," Scott said slowly. "Since you're so determined buster to butt in, I am. Lately. The girl needs a female influence. Jean, Storm, Betsy are all available."

"So's Rogue," Remy said.

"And Rogue. Jubilee needs a female figure to bond with. Which is why I will be reassigning her to someone else for a while…"

"T'ink hard about what dat means. Da petit trust da Wolverine an Gambit above all else… you be making da BIG mistake…" Remy said.

"What you think isn't going to change my mind once I speak to the Professor," said Scott.

"Don't do dis," said Remy, shaking his head. "Petit will hate you for it… trust me."

"Concern noted. But as far as I'm concerned, this matter's closed. Now we're leaving you to finish up here. Wolverine will ride back with us. But no funny business. I suggest you apologize NOW to Betsy."

"Gambit sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted. You'll see that my concerns are only for the welfare of the child…" she said as Gambit reluctantly kissed her hand.

"Dis not over," Remy muttered as they exited the apartment and Warren Worthington looked at Gambit impassively.

"It is as far as I'm concerned," Warren said. "You're a bad influence. If' it were up to me…"

"Gambit wouldn't let it go dat far," Gambit said. "Not after what you did to da Cherie! You almost got her killed!"

"I'm over that now!" Warren exploded. "You're no better for her!"

"You better take dat back now!" Gambit said angrily as he whirled his staff. "You stay AWAY from Rogue, ya hear? And if you an Psilocke even t'ink of hurting petit, you will face GAMBIT!"

"You do that, and you'll never be welcome in the X men again for your stupidity, thief…" said Warren.

"Betsy be a t'ief too," said Remy. "And you love her."

"That's not your business," said Warren coldly. "Now for the sake of the team I'll forget we had this altercation. I'll see you back at the mansion, in a friendlier atmosphere, I trust…"

"Fine," Remy said. "Au revior…"

Warren closed the door, and Remy's hand tightened on the staff. "Remy don't like dis one stinkin' bit. Dey be hiding somet'ing, and Gambit knows. Dey won't get away with dis hurting Jubilee… Dis Gambit swears…"

* * *

"Hank, she's already been patched up," Wolverine said as he gently lay Jubilee on a bed in the infirmary. She clutched his shoulder tightly.

"Wolvie… you don't have to carry me everywhere…"

"Nah kid, I gotta make sure yer okay or Storm an' Cyke will kill me," Wolverine joked. Hank McCoy smiled as he pulled his labcoat on and adjusted his glasses. "Most interesting," he said looking at his clipboard. "You say it's a form of synthetic curare, only not toxic…"

"The nose knows," Wolverine said as he pulled the blankets around Jubilee and sat next to her bed. "That new mutant… codenamed Misty… she somehow has the power to make different chemicals. I smelled it in the cloud after Jubilee got nailed in the fracas…"

"Who precisely is this Misty?" Hank asked as he pulled out his stethoscope and held it to Jubilee's chest.

"She's some kid I knew when I lived in So Cal, with my Aunt," said Jubilee. "She took me in after my parents were killed. Misty was some girl in school who was majorly creepy…"

"And get this, she's Pyro's daughter… that flame from down under had a daughter…." Wolverine added.

"Most interesting…"

"I didn't put it together till now," said Jubilee. "Me and Wolvie. But she's majorly nasty and has a mad on against me…"

"I think she's got the ability to phase around… make herself into a vapor an' keep around her target. Then materialize and attack when she solidifies," said Wolverine. "I smelled something in the air like ozone, and a stench mixed in with a presence… that's what you've been seein' out of the corner of yer eyes all those times, right Jubes?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Just before I felt something attacking…"

"Distressing… a mutant with the power to render herself invisible, in the fashion of the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four, and yet capable of phasing, like Shadowcat," said Hank McCoy.

"Shadowcat's been out of the team for a while," said Wolverine.

"I remember you telling me about her," said Jubilee. "You trained her like you were training me…"

"Yep. She was one tough little X man…" said Wolverine with a grunt of appreciation. "She was only a bit older than you were when she joined the X-men. But now she's in Excalibur with Nightcrawler…"

"The German priest?" Jubilee chuckled.

"Yes. He's the leader. With Betsy's brother Captain Britain, his girlfriend Meggan, MicroMax… Cerise and Kylun," said Hank. "To be precise… and a telepath calling herself Rachel…"

"Uh huh," said Jubilee. "How come we never saw any of 'em around here?"

"They're based on Muir Island," said Wolverine. "I hate that place… better off not being there…"

"Man oh man the family's growing," Jubilee said. Wolverine smelled fear again, and saw her muscles tense.

"Hey kid, you're pretty nervous… you know you're safe, right?" Wolverine asked.

"Be most assured you'll not be harmed by this Misty in the Medlab," Hank said.

"Besides I won't allow it," Wolverine answered, giving a deadly glare. "Not on my watch…"

"Wolvie you can't be here 24-7," Jubilee joked weakly.

"We'll take turns," Hank said gently. "Perhaps Jean or Betsy…"

"I can watch her fine, and Gumbo… and Jeannie," said Wolverine abruptly.

"Don't leave me with Betsy, please…" Jubilee held tightly to Wolverine's hand.

"Why the sudden aversion to Psilocke…"

"Somethin' don't smell right with her, that's why," Wolverine said, voice deepening as his nostrils flared. "Her an flyboy…"

"They want to come between me an' Wolvie," said Jubilee.

"That's ridiculous," Hank laughed.

"No it ain't," Wolverine said, giving him a glare that meant business. "If the kid here doesn't feel safe, she ain't safe in my book."

"Very well… but this distrust is detrimental to the integrity of the team," said Beast worriedly.

"So will I live Doc?" she asked.

"You have several cracked ribs, and your knee has a torn ligament. Otherwise you are in reasonably good health. I'll keep you here for a week under observation…"

"Great," she said. "I'll get to catch up on my reruns…"

"Of course you'll be expected to continue your studies…"

"No breaks here, kid," Wolverine joked.

"Worth a shot," she mumbled. Hank chuckled and Wolverine turned his head again, sniffing lightly.

"They're back," he said slowly, shifting in his chair. "So Cyke, what's the lowdown?"

"Wolverine, I want to speak to you alone…" he said. She saw Psilocke over his shoulder, and Warren standing there.

"Where's Jeannie?" Wolverine asked.

"She's on another mission, but she'll be back soon. But don't change the subject."

"What's wrong Scott…?" Jubilee asked.

"I need to speak to Wolverine, Jubilee… alone," said Scott.

"You can say whatever you need to say around him, please don't make him leave… where's Gambit…" Jubilee said with a wild look in her eyes.

"Hank, stay with the kid while I talk to Cyke," Wolverine said. "It's okay Jubilee… Hank will look after ya…"

"I shall endeavor to," he said and stood by the bed. HE stroked Jubilee's shoulder.

"Where's Gambit… won't he be back soon," Jubilee said in a slightly panicked voice as Wolverine got up. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Hey, relax… I'll just be right over here. You trust Hank, right?" asked Wolverine. "Now I'll just be a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay…" Jubilee nodded. Hank exchanged worried glances with Scott, who shook his head. She watched as they exited the medlab.

* * *


	10. Scott's goof up

**__**

Chapter 10

* * *

"So give it to me straight Summers, you don't like what's going on lately, do ya?" Wolverine asked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall of the War Room, down the hall from the medlab.

"No, frankly I don't, Logan," Scott said, pushing his ruby quartz sunglasses onto his nose. "I'm concerned that Jubilee isn't having enough exposure to female roll models…"

"So she's a tomboy. Big flamin' deal. So was Kitty," said Wolverine. "She spends time with Storm, Rogue, an Jeannie…"

"Yes, but I think that probably she would benefit from having some time with a female mentor…"

"So, yer breaking us up, is that what yer trying t' say, Slim?" asked Wolverine curtly. "Cause the kid ain't gonna go for it."

"She will have to go with it, because the Professor agrees…"

"What if she don't?" Wolverine asked. "Don'tcha care what SHE thinks? She's 15 years old. She's used to Gambit an' me bein' there for her… take that away and she'll hate you for it."

"You weren't thrilled at first about…"

"That's bunk an you know it, bub," Wolverine said angrily. "Face it, Scott. She gets along with you, but she wont' let anyone else near her. Especially now that she's…"

"That's it. If you hadn't put her in danger…"

"Who's yanking your chain, Slim? Betsy? You getting all gaga over the Brit… cause if yer gonna hurt Jeannie…"

"This has NOTHING to do with that," Scott snapped. "You know it doesn't! Don't change the subject, mister!"

"You an' Betts have been spendin' an awful lot of time on missions lately," Wolverine said angrily. "Don't think I didn't notice how ya smelled the last few times ya came in…"

"That's enough!"

"She's sweet on Warren, but she wants you," said Wolverine. "And she's been looking at Jubilee like Sabretooth looks at a steak… and I don't like it!"

"Logan, you're so out of line you aren't even funny," Scott yelled. "And as for my relationship with Jean, you don't' have to worry about THAT. It's none of your business… you're just trying to make excuses for how careless…"

"Care to rephrase that, bub?" Wolverine growled low in his throat. The sound of claws unsheathing told Cyclops he needed to back off a bit.

"She shouldn't have been exposed to such danger," said Scott slowly.

"She's flamin' 15 years old, Cyke," said Wolverine. "She's been on her own for most of that time till she came here. You take her away from what she knows an…"

"I'm not. She's an X man, but…"

"But what? Bobby Drake was 16 and busted up far worse… you sayin' I can't take care of her?" Wolverine asked. "Is THAT what this is about?"

"I admit Jubilee feels safest around you. And because of how you saved her from Sabretooth those years ago, the Professor felt it best to entrust her to your care. And since she trusts Gambit, the same holds true for that. But she's a young woman. She needs positive female roll models…"

"So who ya got in mind, huh? Storm, maybe? Or Jeannie?"

"Both would be good choices, but Storm's a deputy leader and…"

"If you tell me it's Betsy I'll shove these claws down your throat so fast you'll be gasping before you can say uncle!" Wolverine snarled as he crossed them before his face. He knew he had to control his temper enough so that Scott wouldn't have any more reasons to doubt him.

"Actually we haven't decided."

"If anyone's gonna work with her it's gonna be JEANNIE, or Storm, or Rogue. And if the other two aren't gonna do it, it's Jeannie or no sale, Slim," said Wolverine angrily. "I don't' trust nobody else except her."

"Fine. It's Jean. You happy now?" Scott asked angrily.

"Promise me, bub, or else…"

"I promise I won't team her up with Betsy. But frankly your attitude disturbs me Wolverine.. What have you got against her?"

"You want me to make a list?" Wolverine snorted. "She ain't kosher. Neither is flyboy…"

"I can't work on assumptions…"

"You know my instincts aren't wrong. Hardly," Wolverine said. "Jeannie trusts me…"

"If you keep going in that direction buster…"

"I hear ya, Cyke, loud and clear," said Wolverine angrily. "But I'm telling you now yer making a big mistake Summers. If you do this, you'll be sorry. Kid trusts me…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just a friendly warning," said Wolverine as he sheathed his claws. "So who's gonna break it to the kid?"

"Actually one of us will…"

"I don't like any of this Summers. I think that it's uncalled for…"

"Maybe you need a break with that attitude mister…"

"Maybe I do," said Wolverine. "Before I get the urge to hurt something, starting with YOU…"

"You'd better shape up… or else…"

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this, Cyke," said Wolverine angrily. "You can't just expect her to accept me not being around…"

"With your attitude maybe you could stand some time off… an enforced vacation before you say anything more," Cyclops said angrily.

"I've had enough, Cyke. Maybe I WILL take your advice and take some time to cool off… cause right now the first thing I wanna do is shove ya into that wall… fer starters," Wolverine growled. "But know this… if anything happens to the kid cause of this…"

"You made yourself loud and clear Wolverine…"

"Can I say goodbye to her?" Wolverine asked.

"I don't think in your present state of mind that would be a good idea," said Scott angrily. "Unless you can control that temper. Consider yourself officially on leave starting now."

"Fine, then you don't mind if I do this," Wolverine said as he grabbed Scott and shoved him against a wall, roughly. "I'll be close by… and any news of the kid getting hurt…"

He let Scott slide down, and stormed out. Cyclops felt his neck, and shook his head as Betsy and Warren walked in. Wolverine shoved past Warren rudely.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Outta my way before I pluck your wings," Wolverine snarled.

"What's HIS problem?" asked Warren.

"Well, he's going on an enforced vacation," said Scott.

"Are you all right?" asked Betsy.

"Fine…" he said slowly. "I'm sorry about this…"

"Don't worry, it will be fine," said Betsy. "Trust us…"

"Excuse me," Scott said. "I need to speak to Jubilee… alone…"

He walked away, leaving Warren and Betsy looking at one another. "So, I think things are progressing nicely, don't you. With that psycho gone, things will be a lot more quiet around here…" said Warren.

"Perhaps. But Scott still doubts this is the right action… and Rogue…"

"With any luck he'll chose either Rogue or you as her new mentor," said Warren.

"He might not chose me," Betsy said. "Jean might have that honor…"

"Even so, she can be called away on a mission. And if it's Rogue… that would suit our purposes… because I can persuade Rogue…"

"She doesn't trust you completely since…"

"She understands me. After all, a piece of me is inside her," said Warren. "Now, let's go support Scott in his time of crisis… dealing with that child he'll need all the help he can get…"

* * *

Jean Grey walked into the mansion, a frown on her face. As she approached, she saw Logan walking down the stairs with his backpack strapped on. He zipped up his jacket and stopped to look at her. "Thank God yer here, Jeannie," he said.

"Logan… I'm sorry I didn't come sooner… Scott's reassigning Jubilee…"

"You gotta talk some sense into him, Red… I don't trust what's going on…"

"Let me talk to him, Logan…" Jean said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I can reach him."

"He's listening more and more to Betsy an flyboy… and you know how I feel about them two," Logan said urgently as he walked towards the door. "They don't smell right… an Cyke's got his head up his butt! Jubilee's spooked out of her mind…"

"I sensed her fear when I walked in," Jean said softly. "And I know you're worried sick… your anger is so tangible…"

"He wants Jubilee to have 'female roll models'," Wolverine rolled his eyes. "And he thinks I'm a bad influence on the kid. Me an' Gambit…"

"He's acting out of what he thinks is best… I wish the Professor was here, but unfortunately he is on Muir island helping Excalibur install their version of Cerebro…"

"What does Chuck think?"

"He's convinced Scott is correct in reassigning Jubilee a new mentor… a female one," Jean sighed.

"Great, that's flamin' perfect…" Wolverine growled. "Of all the lame brained…"

"Easy Logan, I promise you I will protect her," Jean said.

"I trust ya with my own life Jeannie, you know that," Logan said softly. "An ya gotta promise me…"

"I'll make sure she is assigned to me," Jean said. "You know you can count on me… Logan…"

"She's like a scared rabbit Jeannie, I don't like it," Wolverine rumbled, his voice deep with anger and frustration. "An this mutant Misty can travel anywhere invisibly…"

"That's why she should be with a telepath," Jean said. "I can make sure that nothing bad happens…"

"So could I," Wolverine said. "I can smell 'er a mile away… but Scott don't think…"

"Scott's as stubborn and bull headed as you are," Jeannie smiled gently. "But he'll see reason. You know I have him wrapped around my finger…"

"Yeah," Wolverine muttered. "He ain't the only one…"

"Logan, please don't bring that up again," Jean sighed, her green eyes imploring. Logan shook his head.

"Ferget I said anything, Red," he said as he put his cowboy had on his head and walked past her. "You know where to find me if ya need me, right?"

"Yes…"

"And maybe if Jubes does…" he trailed off. Jean bit her lip, and nodded.

"I understand Logan," she said softly. Wolverine exchanged a meaningful glance with her. Jean moved over and kissed his cheek. He felt her arms close around him in a hug.

"I won't be far away, Red. You'd better make sure the kid's safe…"

"Just make sure you're safe, Logan… it's not the same without you… the last time you left…"

"I won't be gone ferever," he said as he hugged her back. "You can trust on that…"

He gently pushed her away as he walked out the front doors and down the stairs to where his jeep was parked. That smell of her he just had to get away from or he'd go crazy. Why did he have to be stuck on that red head? She was nothing but trouble.

And he loved trouble. Even if there was no chance in Hades of them getting together, he'd stand by her. And always make sure she was protected. Her and Jubilee. He only hoped Jean got his hint clearly enough. Knowing her, she would.

****

Be safe, Logan… came her telepathic plea.

You know it Red… see ya… Wolverine's answer came before his thoughts closed off to her.

* * *

"What do you MEAN he's gone?" Jubilee exclaimed as she saw Jean Grey walk into the room.

"I'm sorry Jubilee. He left. He needed some time away…" Scott said patiently.

"You said something didn't' you…"

"Easy child," said Hank. "This doesn't' help our predicament…"

"Scott…" Jean said slowly.

"Darling, I'm glad you're here," Scott said with relief as Jean came over and stood near him. He leaned up and she hugged him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Jean, please tell me he didn't go…" said Jubilee, wiping away a tear.

"He'll be back," said Jean. "He just needs to cool down before he ends up skewering someone or something…"

At this she looked pointedly at Scott. Jubilee bit her lip, and looked angrily at both of them. Mainly at Scott. "What's going on here, Scott!"

"The Professor and I have been thinking you need a female roll model… and well…"

"That's baloney!" Jubilee protested. "I'm not sufferin' for female attention! I wear makeup n' all that stuff! Why Storm and I go out lots of times to the mall!"

"That's not what I mean… I mean…"

"Dear, please be clearer," Jean sighed exasperatedly.

"What I mean is, that you're becoming a young woman. You're not a child anymore," Scott said gently. "And we think… the professor, Storm and I believe that you'd benefit from having a female X-Man taking over your training till Wolverine returns…"

"It's cause I got injured! It wasn't Wolvie's fault… or Gambits… it was mine!" Jubilee protested. "Please Scott, don't do this!"

"It's only temporary," Scott said. "Wolverine… he…"

"He wouldn't have left unless he had a good reason, right?"

"No of course not. He was angry at Scott for his decision and that's why he left," Jean interrupted.

"How could you DO this to me! Don't you CARE?"

"Jubilee, please try to see this as an opportunity," Scott said gently.

"I don't care! You're only saying that because you know I'm gonna hate it!" Jubilee protested, her eyes welling with tears. "How COULD you? Wolverine and Gambit are my friends… you can't do this!"

"Unfortunately the decision has been made," Scott said. "Please Jubilee… it's for the best…"

"It isn't and you know it!" Jubilee yelled. "You can't expect me to just do what you say! I'm old enough to decide for myself what's good!"

"You're only 15," said Scott. "And you've been having increasing bouts of trauma. What happened to you in DC is proof that you need additional training. This encounter with Misty has made you increasingly more nervous… and you'd benefit from having a woman's shoulder and training…"

"That's so not true!"

"Jubilee, you need a telepath to be with you…"

"Please don't put me with Betsy!" Jubilee blurted out.

"Jubilee… please…" Hank urged.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear this!" Jubilee came close to screaming. "I hate this! I won't put up with this…"

"Perhaps this discussion can wait for another time," said Beast as he took Scott's arm.

"How could you! I thought you were my friends!" Jubilee continued to yell. "Get out of here… leave me ALONE!"

"Scott…" Jean sighed as Jubilee turned over and buried her face in her pillow.

"Just GO AWAY!" Jubilee sobbed. "I wanna be alone!"

"Perhaps you should heed her," Hank said firmly. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"I'll stay with her," Jean sighed. "You both need to leave us alone to have a woman to woman talk…"

Leaving Jean to sit by Jubilee's bed, Hank and Scott left the medlab. Scott pressed his lips together, his jaw clenching as he saw Hank's dark look. "Couldn't you have been more tactful, Scott?" Beast asked angrily.

"Hank, I didn't like to be the one to tell her, but this has to be…"

"May I enquire your reasoning? It would seem to me that it is flawed…" Hank said.

"Maybe, but you have to admit…"

"Your course of action is unwise… think of the trauma it is causing Jubilee… being absent from her primary roll models is…"

"She trusts you," said Scott. "You and Jean will stay with her… till we get this straightened out… how long will se have to remain in the medlab?"

"For a week at least," said Beast. "Till her injuries heal…"

"Try and keep her occupied. Both you and Jean… I'll be assigning Jean as her primary trainer and mentor. I only hope Jubilee sees in time that this is for the best…"

"I urge you strongly to reconsider," said Hank. "Although I will attempt my utmost to rectify the situation for the positive, and provide appropriate guidance…"

"Thank you Hank," Scott said as he walked away, shaking his head. Hank snorted and returned to the Medlab.

* * *


	11. Wolvie to the rescue!

**__**

Chapter 11

* * *

For the next few days, Jubilee only ate and slept. She spoke to Jean and Hank only, or Storm when available. Every opportunity she got she would assist Hank in a scientific project, or ask him for textbooks and magazines to keep her occupied. Pleased at her desire to learn more, he would comply. A stack of journals grew by her bedside, and for the next week she was lost in them, or the novels Rogue brought her.

Gambit was not allowed to be near her, except for brief visits, and there were post cards from Wolverine from a post office box. Jubilee felt more and more nervous, and someone always waited by her bedside keeping watch.

Gambit and Rogue one day were busy keeping Jubilee company. All three of them were playing euchre, and laughing together for the first time in days. "You're becomin' a real card shark Sugah," Rogue drawled.

"I know it… man I wish I knew about this game sooner," said Jubilee as she lay down her hand. Gambit and Rogue sat on chairs pulled up to her bed. She had been moved to her private room, and the garish posters and sheets were far more positive than the sterile whiteness of the lab.

"Ah know ya miss Wolverine, sugah," Rogue said as Jubilee's eyes fell on the picture of Logan by her parent's picture on her bedside table.

"Yeah… for all the good it does me," Jubilee said miserably.

"Remy tried, petit, to get dem t' see dere wrong," said Gambit with a sigh.

"I know, you did your best… and it's cool," Jubilee sighed.

"Sugah, ah wanted t' be the one tuh take over your training…" said Rogue. "But they're sayin' that Jean's the one…"

"Thank god for that," sighed Jubilee.

"Ah swear Scott has rocks in his head sometimes…" Rogue muttered.

"Gambit agrees," he said, picking up the cards and slipping them back into their plastic box. He slipped them into the breast pocket of his trenchcoat.

"Wish I had one of you guys as a partner. Jean's okay… I mean she's friends with Wolvie and all, but…"

"Petit, Gambit tried his best t' become your partner, but Scot don't listen…" Gambit shook his head.

"Remy ah know yer not too fond of Logan," said Rogue.

"Dat's no longer true, Cherie," said Gambit. "Wolverine's all right. He and me have an understanding..."

"They cut up and carry on, but they're cool, Rogue…" said Jubilee. "They did some major male bonding on the trip…"

"Is that supposed t' make me reassured?" asked Rogue with a laugh.

"They both know how to play the same kind of poker," Jubilee smiled. "And they actually stopped fighting over the remote, and what radio station to play in the jeep…"

"Ah'm amazed," Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Just think of you two working together…"

"Stranger t'ings have happened, Cherie," Gambit winked. "Hello Jean… pleasant sight for Gambit's eyes…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jean Grey sighed as she strode up to the bed. Unlike Rogue and Gambit she wore no uniform, but instead sported the green blouse and dress slacks that comprised street clothes.

"Hi Jean," said Jubilee. "Sorry I was such a grouch the other day…"

"That's all right," Jean smiled as she stood beside the bed. Gambit got up from his chair and indicated she should take it. "Mind if I joint he party?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Rogue.

"Could we speak alone?" asked Jean. "I want to catch up with Jubilee before we start training her…"

"You sure Petit?" Remy asked.

"Yep. I'll see you guys later, ok?' Thanks for hanging with me…" Jubilee said. Rogue hugged her gently, and Remy kissed her cheek before they left. Gently they closed the door behind them.

"I know this has been hard for you… not having Logan around," Jean said.

"Yeah, big deal, huh?" said Jubilee sadly. "Why won't he call… or visit? Is Scott got something to do with that…"

"Yes," Jean said. "To tell the truth…"

"Why? What is his deal?" Jubilee pouted as she turned on her side away from Jean.

"He's acting like a protective parent… even if it is foolish," Jean said quietly. "Jubilee I know you're upset…"

"Duh, whatever gave you that idea?" Jubilee grumbled. "What clued you in first?"

"I'm trying to convince Scott he's wrong… he thinks that Wolverine needs some time to cool off…"

"And do you agree with him? Nobody's tried to kill me, and I haven't seen any sign of that Misty person…"

"He thinks being around a telepath is safest," Jean said.

"I miss him, Jean," said Jubilee. "Really badly…"

"I know… which is why I'm here. Hank thinks you're strong enough to get out for a little trip. I was figuring on going shopping in the city…"

"Sounds like a load of fun," Jubilee said sadly.

"And who knows who we might run into in the city," Jean smiled as she stroked Jubilee's back.

"Say what?" Jubilee asked.

****

I know what both of you suspect; Jean's telepathic voice chimed in her head. **It's all part of Logan's plan to stay away. But he asked me to bring you to him for a visit as soon as you were well enough…**

No foolin? Jubilee excitedly telepathed back.

****

He's going to meet us, Jean nodded with a smile. "Hurry up and get dressed. Because we've got to catch a train by noon if we'll be there in time…"

"Great," Jubilee nodded. "You're all right, Jean… but what will the others think…"

"Scott thinks you need some more time with me," Jean laughed lightly. "But we won't be going alone. Remy's agreed to come with us… for some extra protection. He's going to meet us in Central Park…"

"Awesome," Jubilee said as she turned over and sat up in bed. Her blue eyes sparkled for the first time in the entire week. She hugged Jean tightly.

* * *

In Central Park they walked along the asphalt through the trees. Jubilee could almost forget they were in the middle of the city. Gambit walked with Jean on one arm, and Jubilee on the other.

"So where does Wolvie have his apartment anyway?" she asked.

"Somewhere in upper Manhattan," Jean said. "Near Spanish Harlem actually… on 91st and third…"

"He never said much about that," Jubilee said.

"He don't talk about it much," Gambit said. "Dis da first Remy hear of it too…"

"How do you know about it, Jean?" Jubilee asked. Jeannie blushed.

"Ohh, wait a minute… Remy t'ink dis a personal t'ing between Jean an da…"

"Remy, don't say another word," Jean said with a warning glare from her green eyes as they reached the chess boards.

"Oh come on Jean, give," Jubilee grinned. "I know you have a jones on Wolverine… I mean he's only been carrying a torch for you since…"

"Jubilee!" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"She has been," Gambit laughed. "It written all over her face, petit."

"Ohh haven't you guys ever been on a date… I mean before you and Scott started going steady…"

"Well, back when he first joined the X men…" Jean started. "Look if I tell you, you have to SWEAR never to tell anyone else, or else I'm going to have to fluff and fold your…"

"Gambit swear never to tell… otherwise Wolverine will put 12 inches of his claws into Gambit's chest…" said Remy with a shudder.

"Ouch," Jubilee winced. "So Jean…"

"Well sometimes we'd meet here in Central Park, and go for a game of nineball, and a nice meal," Jeannie said with a mischievous smile.

"I never knew you played pool," said Jubilee.

"Well I don't around Scott," Jean winked. "He's not into that…"

"Did you do anything else together?" Jubilee asked. "I mean like other dating stuff. Not THAT stuff but…"

"We'd go to a few of the local western bars, and sometimes I'd drag him to the clubs," said Jean with a laugh. "He's not a bad dancer as you can tell… some of the places Scott wouldn't ever take me to…"

"Wow, you're a wild woman and he doesn't' know it!" Jubilee laughed. "So cool!"

"Well it was when I was younger," Jean smiled. "Logan always knew how to live. To have fun and cut loose. But he always protected me. I felt safe with him."

"So what happened?"

"I was in love with Scott. But Logan is my best friend," said Jean.

"Ugh," Jubilee laughed. "Nice guy syndrome… majorly."

"Remy agrees," Gambit said. "But da Wolverine is way too wild for you Cherie… Gambit t'inks…"

"Yes… there is an appeal, but Scott and I go back to the first days of the school. We know more about each other than many do… and we've always had a bond. Logan and I are also close, but I can't see him as a person I'd marry and settle down with…"

"Why not?" Jubilee asked. "I think if he met the right woman… he loves kids… and well…"

"Not him, petit," Remy laughed. "Wolverine's a free spirit. He goes wherever he wants."

"So do you," said Jubilee, nudging him. As they walked towards the depths of the park, Jubilee relaxed. She hoped they would bump into Logan soon.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jean asked as Jubilee froze. They were at the edge of the park when she felt a shiver and could swear something was in the corner of her vision.

"It's… I don't feel so…"

"Wait," Jean said as she shivered. "I sense something… someone else… a presence…"

"It's her…" Jubilee said as she froze. "She's here…"

"How do you know?" Gambit asked.

"I just do, okay!" Jubilee said as she shrank against him.

"Remy, go get help," Jean said as her eyes flared blue, and her body crackled with telepathic energy. "I'll protect Jubilee…"

"Remy's staying right here," Gambit said as he twirled his staff. Jean touched her hand to her head and a blue glow enveloped them. They stood transformed into their X-men uniforms, including Jubilee.

"Who's there?" Jean telepathed. "I know you're here because I can sense you. Don't try to hide...we know..."

A blurring in the air made Jubilee's skin crawl. Remy stood on one side as Jean threw up a telekinetic shield around herself and Jubilee.

"You can't protect her all the time," came a voice in Jean's head.

"Oh god no," Jubilee gasped as she saw the mist coalesce around them. Jean held Jubilee close, her green eyes narrowing.

"Show yourself!" Remy shouted.

"She's not alone," said another voice, and he saw flames crackling around them. He pulled several cards out of his pocket as the mist increased.

"I have a score to settle with you, mate," said an Australian accent.

"Pyro!" gasped Jubilee.

"You can't hide from me with your friends," said the voice. The mist collected before them, and a gray cloaked figure materialized, standing before them. Beside her stood the gold and red uniformed Pyro.

"You've got something we want. Hand her over and we won't hurt you, much," Pyro said. "We don't have any argument with you, Marvel Girl. But we want the child… and as for YOU thief, you hurt my daughter for the last time…"

"Back off!" Jean snapped. "She's with me!"

"If it's a fight you want, Gambit will make sure you don't forget it!" Gambit shouted as he threw the cards into the mist. Pyro gestured as his daughter Misty dematerialized. Flames shot from his wrists and formed a large birdform that startled Jean. It swooped down and attacked Gambit. Levering with his staff he threw his cards towards it. Pyro separated and focused his attention on them.

Jean focussed her mind on the mist, trying to force it together. "Stay close Jubilee…"

"Where's Wolvie?" asked Jubilee. She hurled a paff of energy towards Misty.

"Three against one isn't' fair… how about another?" asked someone else, and they felt the ground shaking under their feet.

"Professor, we need help," Jean telepathed.

"Oh no you don't, Reds," laughed Avalanche. The ground erupted beneath them, raising above as it sent rocks cascading down on Marvel Girl. She forced them back with her mind, but Jubilee lost her footing and they were scattered.

"Now!" yelled Pyro. The cloud of mist surrounded them both. Jean coughed, trying to focus her telepathy on the mist and keep the rocks from crashing down on her and jubilee.

"Stop it!" Jubilee yelled as she hurled a series of green, pink and blue bursts towards them at the same time.

"Run!" Gambit yelled. "Get out of here Petit…"

"Jubilee…" Jean gasped.

Jubilee turned and ran as fast as she could as Jean and Gambit kept their captors occupied. She raced away, seeing that nobody was following her. Fear arose in her, and she paffed violently around her as she searched for a place to hide.

* * *

"I'll get you," said Misty's voice.

"Not likely," Jubilee bit her lip as she raised her hands to sizzle the mist. "I won't let you scare me again! I'm not a weenie…"

"You are," said Misty. "You're not so brave without your friends, are you?"

"Shut up," Jubilee snapped, chewing her gum hard. "You are so retarded…"

There came a loud cry from the woods. "Father!" Misty gasped as she heard Pyro screaming. Flashes exploded.

"I'll get you later, Jubilee. As soon as I take care of your friends," Misty hissed as she left. "You can run, but I'll find you…"

"Like hell you will," Jubilee said as she dove into the crowd of five o'clock rush hour. Soon she was gone. She felt sick when she heard Jean's telepathic voice echoing in her head.

****

You have to go to Logan's apartment. He'll protect you said Jean. Jubilee raced down the stairs to the subway on 57th street.

****

But what about the other X men? Jubilee asked as she threw a token into the turnstile and brushed past a crowd of people. She leapt onto the subway train that screeched to a halt.

They're on their way… but it looks like the whole Brotherhood is acting. We have to get you someplace safe... Jean's voice returned. "You know the address... Logan knows you're coming… you have to go to him… they can't suspect he's anywhere near…

****

I hear you, Jean… be careful! Jubilee said.

****

We'll keep them busy long enough… Jean's telepathic prompt came. Jubilee clung to the steel bar and gritted her teeth. This really wasn't her day.

* * *

Jubilee raced up five flights of stairs, worrying that she would feel Misty's ominous presence any moment. Even worse, she could swear that where they were, Mystique wasn't far away. How could she tell who was friend or foe? She prayed that it would be Wolvie there at the apartment at the top of the stairs.

The narrow staircase opened onto a landing. There were four apartments on each floor, and this was the address Jean had telepathed to her. She'd scribbled it on the back of her hand like she often wrote a lot of things down. Glancing warily around she pounded on the door.

"C'mon, be the right one…" she prayed silently. After a moment she heard a click from inside, followed by three more. There were more bolts on this door than she saw at the Mansion. Yet typical for the City. She tapped her foot nervously as she heard sirens and the loud noises of televisions from the apartment across the hall, and a bass beat from downstairs.

The drawchain opened, and she saw a familiar shape only a few inches taller than her. The smell of cigars faintly wafted out, and she heard a voice she hadn't in a week say, "Jubes, kid, is that you?"

"What do you think? You can smell me right?" Jubilee cried anxiously. The door opened quickly and she saw Wolverine standing there, in his jeans and black T-shirt. She felt his hand close on her wrist and tug her inside the apartment.

The door slammed behind her and he locked it carefully. Jubilee threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He hugged her in return, rubbing her back soothingly. "Damn kid, you're a sight for sore eyes," his deep voice said.

"I missed you so much Wolvie… Jean and Gambit… they were attacked…" she sniffled as she buried her face in his chest. "They told me to…"

"I know kid… I know… but Jean's telling me they'll be all right. As far as they think, you ran away an' disappeared," Logan said. "But yer safe kid… I promise nobody's gonna get ya here… not while I've got any say…"

"You left without saying goodbye, I'm mad at you," she muttered as she squeezed away her tears.

"Not my main choice, kid," Wolverine said as he hugged her tighter and he felt the moisture of her tears soaking into his shirt. "I'm sorry kid…"

"You'd better be," she sniffled.

"C'mon, let's get you something to drink… and you need t' sit down it looks like… c'mon in here…" he urged, releasing her. With his arm still around her shoulders he guided her into the small space. It was about the size of one of the suites at the mansion, but things were more or less neatly arranged. She saw a leather recliner and a sofa that was a bit battered but still reasonably sturdy, in plaid with a knitted throw over the back. A wooden coffee table had books and papers piled neatly on it and a large green glass ashtray besides a few bottles here and there.

Jubilee sat down on the sofa, hugging herself as he released her. "Wait right there kid, I'll be back…" he urged. She saw the television was turned on to AMC, with a few old John Wayne war movies. The noise of the television was faint, and she could hear the honking of horns and the wind rushing by on the streets below.

He soon returned with a can of diet soda, and she opened it and swigged it down, her hand still shaking. "This is majorly weird… I never knew you had a place here…"

"Sometimes I come here to get away from the loony bin," he joked as he sat down, and saw how spooked she was. He moved to sit next to her, and she almost dropped the can.

"God, Gambit and Jean… they just…"

"It's okay… they're safe," Logan said as he closed his eyes for a moment. "You just relax here… nobody's gonna get you here… trust me…"

"I do, but how does she know where I am?" Jubilee asked. "This sucks!"

"I know kid…" he muttered. "Damn… doesn't make sense. She's got a mad on against you, but that isn't the main reason she keeps coming after you…"

"No… but it sure is a major one…" said Jubilee. "And she's not giving up…"

"Well she's gonna have a huge disappointment…"

"How do you fight someone… who's a mutant who can turn into gas or thin air? It's not like we have some major suck-o-matic vacuum cleaner…" Jubilee joked as she curled her feet under her and sat huddled on the sofa.

"Good question, Jubes. Main thing is I can smell her coming a mile away, and I think she knows that. But also there's a point where she has to materialize. She can't just go generating those paralyzing chemicals any old time. Sooner or later she has to rest… and recharge."

"Like a skunk running out of stink?" Jubilee pressed her lips together.

"Yeah, sort of," Logan said as he reached for a wooden box. Jubilee snapped her fingers under the cigar to light it.

"So what's the plan? Hide out here till they give up?"

"For the time being yeah," Wolverine said. "And till we figure out how to stop this girl from getting to you..."

"How do I know she won't just up and come in here when I'm asleep?"

"She won't," Wolverine said. "Not with me in the next room…"

"Oh yeah duh," Jubilee laughed, although she still felt cold from shock. "You're like the next best thing to a watch dog, no offense…"

"None taken, kid, although if you make another wet dog comment after I get hit with water…" he trailed off. She started to chuckle and the band of tension across her middle eased a bit. Logan opened the beer he'd taken out of the fridge and took a sip of it as he looked at her with a slight smile crinkling his features.

"This is one small place… and you got lots of junk," Jubilee commented as she glanced around. She got off the sofa and began to pace about the room. There were pictures here and there, piles of magazines, some of them adult and others Newsweek and time. She saw fishing equipment stored along one wall, and other man related stuff that reminded her of that channel for hunting. Posters of a few rock groups that she figured were prehistoric were on one wall, whereas framed pictures that were black and white and aged were on the others. All in all a typical bachelor type place. There were several bamboo screens and Japanese characters written on them here and there. Not to mention a small Shinto shrine up on a bookcase. Two doors led to what must be a bathroom and the bedroom off the main area. There was a small kitchenette occupying one wall, and two windows letting in some light, although they gave a nice view of a brick wall peeking through the curtains and blinds.

"Probably should get something to eat before long, and get some rest if we're gonna have an action plan," he said. She noticed the cases tucked under the coffee table, and heard the click as he checked various items that she could swear were part army surplus, part something else.

"Howcome Jean's the only one who knows this place exists?" Jubilee asked, and then realized it was probably a dumb question.

"Because," Wolverine answered.

"Because you don't wanna tell me, or something else."

"Cause I don't wanna tell ya," he answered simply.

"Okay, sorry I asked," Jubilee said as she lifted her hands and knew it was forbidden territory.

"S'ok," he grunted, as he walked over to the kitchen. "You got the bed, and I'll take the sofa out here. I hear anything unusual, and it's a nice warm welcome to whatever dummy comes through that door…"

"That's why there are the guns?" she asked, kicking one of the cases.

"If I don't nail 'em first. Besides, they're mainly for scaring people anyway. Anyone stupid enough to bother me in here…" he joked. "I don't really use 'em… haven't for years… but you never know…"

"More WWII stuff?"

"Korean and Vietnam," he said. "Don't remember much about WWII…"

"You said you fought with Captain America," Jubilee said as Wolverine's head disappeared into the fridge and she heard bottles and cans rustling. He brought out several boxes of Chinese food and set them on the counter near the microwave.

"Yeah," he called. "Wanna eat now or later?"

"Now… I hope you didn't get that disgusting egg fu young, I hate that," Jubilee puled a face. She glanced up at some of the weaponry hanging on the wall. Including a katana similar to the ones he had hanging in his room. Below it was a pair of strap on claws that looked suspiciously old enough to have seen better days. Medals in a small felt case caught her eye, as well as a picture of him assembled with a redheaded woman and a guy in a Canadian mountee's uniform.

She picked it up, and wondered who it was. A hand on her shoulder made her yelp and she saw Logan standing over her. "Sorry…"

"Those were some of my old friends in Canada," he explained. "Mac and Heather…"

"The two who found you?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded. "Dinner's warming up… got you the sweet and sour pork…"

"No pork fried rice I hope, it makes me gag," Jubilee said as he nudged her in the direction of the sofa. He set two plates down with some silverware and she heard the buzz of the microwave.

Soon they were eating out of the cartons and she felt much better. A can of soda and two orders of takeout and an egg roll did wonders. Especially with a friend who made Bruce lee look like a pansy when he was angry. Jubilee couldn't stop asking him questions about WWII and how they were going to stop Misty from getting in through a crack. Wolverine did his best to keep her reassured.

It was late when she felt a T-shirt hit her in the chest and she saw him standing over her. The cartons and plates were long cleared away and she yawned as she held the T-shirt out. It was an extra large, and she saw it was a New York Mets one. He wasn't a huge baseball fan, but it was a good nightshirt.

"You've got the bed to yourself, and I'll take the sofa," he said.

"I'm small it won't be a problem," she said.

"Don't be silly kid, it's more private in there," he said as he finished his cigar and extinguished it. She knew better than to question him, and wandered into the bedroom to change. It was a full bed, set with ordinary blue sheets and a few warm blankets and a patchwork quilt that she wondered the source of. All perfectly masculine and ordinary things. Including the dresser and closet filled with boxes and clothes like flannel shirts and other things. A battered clock radio was on the nightstand, along with other pictures. She saw an old record player and crates filled with vinyl. Chuckling she got up and looked at them. Flipping through she saw anything from Roy Orbison to Glen Miller, Gerry Rafferty, Rolling Stones, and Elvis even. There was a strange looking thing by Jimi Hendrix, and Jubilee slowly slid the record out. She set it down on the turntable, and hoped she wouldn't ruin the thing as she turned it on. A scratchy sound ensued when she lowered the needle, and heard a guitar line twanging through.

"Purple Haze running through my brain…" came a bluesy voice, and Jubilee sat on the bed.

"Not too bad," she shook her head. "For prehistoric music…"

A knock on the door alerted her. She got off the bed and opened it to see Wolverine standing there with an amused smirk. "You found the vinyl, huh,"

"Um yeah… I hope you don't…"

"It's okay Jubes," he said. "Make yourself at home… figured you'd discover Hendrix sooner or later… every kid does… and they either hate him or love him…"

"He's pretty cool… for an old guy," Jubilee said as she walked over and sat on the bed. The t-shirt came to her knees, with the pair of shorts that she wore along as a pair of bottoms.

"Better get some rest. Got a long day tomorrow," he recommended. Already she saw the orange glow of sodium lamps and felt herself yawn.

"Jean and the others… are you sure…"

"It'll be okay," he said as he pulled back the covers and she slid under. Looking up at him she felt a strange pang of familiarity. How long had it been since someone had tucked her in like he was gently pulling the covers around her and adjusting the bedspread. She lay back, and the light switched off. He was there, standing by the bed and she could see his imposing shape and feel his hand giving hers a squeeze.

"I'll be right out there, if ya need anything," he answered. "Sleep tight kiddo…"

She felt his kiss on her forehead, and his arms hugging her reassuringly. Inside her throat she choked because nobody had put her to bed like this since she was 10. In So cal, when her parents were still…

She buried her cheek in his shoulder and he sat on the bed, knowing she wasn't going to sleep right away. All he did was sit there and hug her till she lay back and could fall asleep. Even then he pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed, watching her till she dropped off. The smell of cigars and the shape of him there watching over her made it easier…

* * *


	12. Listen ta me Jubes

Chapter 12

* * *

"Wake up," came a voice. She could swear it was either her mom or dad who was gently shaking her. Moaning she lifted her head from the pillow and let it drop. It felt so good to lay there and not worry about anything. Her mind was free of anything except how comfortable the bed was and how much she hated getting up.

"Five more minutes, please," she groaned, burying her head in the pillow and pulling the blankets around her head.

"Jubes, rise and shine, up and at em," came the voice again, and she blinked awake. It was low, rougher and gravelly. So deeply had she been asleep that reality was taking its sweet time to reassert itself in the waking world.

It was Wolverine who was gently shaking her shoulders and leaning over her in the dimness of morning. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, and she realized she wasn't at home, or even in the X mansion. Of course, it was his apartment and his room that he'd loaned to her.

"Wolvie, c'mon, gimmie a break, just five more minutes," Jubilee groaned.

"Just cause yer my guest don't mean it's a vacation, kiddo," he chuckled, shaking her lightly again.

"Aww come on… it was worth a shot," she moaned, rolling over. He leaned over her, an amused smile crinkling his craggy features. Although it was daylight he was mostly in shadow. Dressed in what he'd worn the night before by the look of it, and a bit unkempt.

"Time to roll kid," he said, setting a set of towels down on the foot of the bed. "Got half an hour before breakfast's ready, and then we talk about a game plan…"

"All right," Jubilee mumbled, scrubbing the dust out of her eyes and yawning. She was never a morning person. Not till she had her daily dose of lucky charms, frosted flakes or other sugar coated cereal. Still mumbling about how she didn't do mornings, she grabbed the stack of towels.

"By the way, we never took your stuff back to the mansion in all the fun," Wolverine called from the living room. "So I put your bag at the foot of your bed…"

"Oh crud, it's gonna be gross-a-rama!" she yelped.

"No worries, I did laundry and repacked it, hope ya don't mind," he called.

"Thank goodness cause my socks were ready to stand up and walk outta here on their own…" she commented, digging a fresh change of clothes out. Grabbing her toilet article bag and makeup stuff she rolled them in the towel he'd given her and marched to the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him with his back to her, pouring a pitcher of water into a coffeemaker. Something suspiciously smelled like something frying and she groaned.

The small bathroom had a tub shower and the basic soaps and shampoo that she'd expected most guys like them to have. No scented soaps or anything. Chuckling she set about freshening up, and hoped he'd have something that she could call breakfast. After all she was a growing girl, and sugar was one of the required food groups!

* * *

A half-hour later Jubilee emerged from the bathroom dressed in clean jeans and a T-shirt. She was still fluffing her hair out, freshly blow-dried and tucking it behind the visor sunglasses she always wore. Emerging into the main living area she saw Logan bringing two plates of food and setting them down on the coffee table.

"Just in time…" he nodded as he glanced at his watch and returned to the kitchen.

Jubilee flopped onto the sofa and noticed the TV was turned onto the morning news. Her eyes bugged out when she realized it was only eight thirty in the morning. Another shock was the mess of scrambled eggs and bacon with toast that awaited her. "Gag me with a spoon," she muttered as she poked at it.

He returned with a bottle of ketchup and two mugs of hot coffee. "That's all there is kid… I suggest ya make do… I didn't exactly know you were coming here…"

"Jeez Wolvie haven't ya heard of CEREAL?"

"You're hyper enough as it is… try putting some ketchup on it…" he grunted as he sat down, and began cutting up his eggs. That look he gave her told her that she had to just deal with things as they were.

"I guess I'll deal," she mumbled, grateful for something to eat. It wasn't the hotel Ritz, and she should be grateful just to be alive. Dumping ketchup on it, she poked a piece of egg and stuck it in her mouth. Surprised, she tasted cheddar cheese and some mushrooms mixed in.

"Guess ya can live on something other than carbs after all, huh?" he smirked.

"Don't get smart with me, Wolvie, next thing we do is hit a store and get some supplies," she joked. "Next time I make breakfast and you gotta eat every last bit of Count Chocula that's put before ya!"

"I can hardly wait," he commented, amused as he continued to put away his own breakfast. Amazingly Jubilee ate almost everything on her plate despite her fussing. Kids needed rules, and although he wasn't used to being in his own place let alone eating breakfast with a 15-year-old, it was not so difficult being with her. All she needed were some rules and the rest sorted itself out.

As she got up to pick up her plate, her foot kicked something under the coffee table. "Hey, what's this?" she asked.

"AK-47," he said matter of fact. "And that's a walther ppk there…"

"Um, since when were you in the NRA?" she asked.

"Army surplus," he commented, picking up his plate and hers, and walking them out to the sink. "Never hurts to be prepared."

"Oh… yeah… whatever," Jubilee muttered, backing away from it a bit. "Duh… I mean you were like some kinda soldier a few times right?"

"Ammo's stored separately," Wolverine said. "Not to worry…"

"Um, is this… stuff you keep here ALL the time?" she asked in a small whisper.

"Only in case of emergencies… I don't' throw anything away if it has a use, especially if you can't remember half of where it came from," he said ominously.

"Wow this stuff is like out of the prehistoric times… where's the stone axes and arrowheads?" she joked.

"I keep those up in the cabin in Canada," he joked. "Seriously, claws ain't always the way to go. I taught some of the X men to shoot just in case they ever had to go without those all fired important mutant powers… Storm was one of my best pupils actually…"

"That's right, I forgot," Jubilee said as she saw him washing the dishes by hand. "Hey I coulda done that…"

"Next time you're on KP," he said as he glanced back and dried his hands on the dishtowel he thrust in the front of his jeans. Pulling it out he spread it out on the towel rack and returned to the living room.

"How are we gonna fight something we can't hit or see?"

"Your vacuum cleaner idea wasn't so far off the mark, kiddo," Wolverine said. "She might be vapor, but she still can be hurt. Otherwise your plasma wouldn't have done so much damage… and there is sleeping gas…"

"We're not gonna capture her or something are we?" Jubilee asked.

"Not unless necessary. But if it comes down to it, I've got a couple gas masks and some cans of ether here…" he said. "Figure she'd materialize and get solid…"

"Wolverine, isn't it like a bit harsh… to take her as some kinda hostage… I mean not that I don't hate her guts and all…"

"It's as much as Pyro deserves for hurting you," Wolverine said seriously.

"Oh…" Jubilee trailed off, seeing the anger there in his eyes. It frightened her and Wolverine smelled and sensed he'd spooked her.

"Kid, you know I won't let anyone hurt you," he said as he sat down next to her on the sofa. "I might act like a psycho to some, but I wouldn't let any harm come to ya… never…"

"It's just… man… I know you do what you gotta do… and they do deserve to get…"

"I'm not talking about THAT kinda thing," he said. "She's just a kid. A screwed up kid, but I'm not expecting YOU to do something extreme. But we've got to be ready to fight back or she'll be terrorizing you the rest of your life…"

"Why does she hate me so much, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, her eyes large and lost. "I mean I didn't even know she hated me… I mean what did I do to her, except like EXIST?"

"Hate doesn't need a reason kid," Wolverine muttered angrily. "Big thing is she grooves on having you scared of her. If you stand up to her, she won't have that power over you anymore. People like her and her old man use terror as a weapon. Take that away, and they fold up and run with their tail between their legs nine times outta ten."

"More of that bushido stuff, huh?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah. Don't want to be kissing her backside for the rest of your life, do ya? If she does it now, she'll just do it again…"

"I've never really nailed someone back… I… I want to hurt her so bad for what she did, but I don't wanna take her out…"

"I'm not asking ya to kid," Wolverine said gruffly. "I'm just getting ya to see that you gotta stop her from getting ya up here... messing with yer head… you can't ever give up. Not as long as yer alive to think of some way out…"

"This is majorly messed up," said Jubilee. She hugged herself and bit her lip.

Seeing her tensing and curling up, Wolverine moved closer to her. She felt his hand rest on hers, and give it a squeeze. He felt ill equipped to handle her fears all of a sudden. She was a child, and he wasn't the world's biggest expert on dealing with teenaged girls and their fears. Especially since he couldn't remember a shred of anything having resembled a childhood himself. All he had to go on sometimes was instinct. If there was one thing Wolverine had plenty of it was that.

"Kid…" he started.

"Since when did my life turn into some twisted episode of 90210… and what really sucks is I'm from So cal!" Jubilee laughed hysterically. "I mean like really… what the heck am I gonna do?"

Jubilee drew her knees into her chest and lowered her head to her knees. She inhaled deeply and pulled her hand from his. Wolverine saw her trying to hold back the tears yet again, and heard the soft sobs she muffled. Whatever she'd been holding back for so long was erupting with a vengeance. Those bottled up fears were spilling over and she couldn't hold them back.

Tentatively he rested his hand on her shoulder, and moved so he was right next to her. He wasn't accustomed to being nurturing in any shape or form, yet that instinct to protect pack mates exerted itself. His experience with Kitty however had given him some preparation in dealing with this. It had been a while though. She was part of his territory, his pack, and his family. Someone was threatening that, and he'd be damned if he'd let her suffer like this from some unseen enemy. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from unsheathing his claws and running out of the room to go slash something to pieces.

Jubilee turned and buried her head in his chest, clinging to him. Stiffly he put his arms around her and awkwardly patted her back. Such blind trust turning to him, a psycho who would just as soon skewer someone than reason with them. Children and animals were innocent, untainted by the world of man. And that innocence cut through the instinctive fear and shying away of close associations.

"I'm so scared… and if you tell anyone…" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey… easy there," he found himself babbling, instinctively rocking her against him. "Hell's gonna freeze over before THAT happens…"

What he said didn't have to make sense. Jubilee responded to the gruffness in his voice and latched onto him more tightly. He was the one constant other than Gambit and the X men that never changed. He was always there, ready to defend his team and his friends. Jubilee rarely cried around anyone, she couldn't afford to have feelings when they could just get stomped on. Neither could Wolverine.

But put them alone together, and there was no need to hide. He could tell what she was thinking and there was no hiding anything from his enhanced senses. Nevertheless, Jubilee didn't have to worry about him deceiving her without some purpose that was justified.

Grabbing the tissues, he released her. Jubilee glanced up at him, sniffling as she took the tissue from him and brushed away her tears. "Sorry, I just lost it…"

"I won't tell if you don't," he joked.

"Thanks… god I'm such a crybaby."

"So what?" Wolverine shrugged. "Who are you trying to fool? I'd be worried if you weren't spooked about this mess."

Still resting her head against his chest, she accepted the hug that he gave her and then remained there. He didn't pull away; in fact he continued to pat her back lightly and rock slowly, responding to the need to protect.

"But what do Betsy and wings got to do with all this… that's what I don't get," Jubilee muttered. "They totally creep me out… just like Misty does…"

"It's probably no coincidence, kid, something's involving 'em in this caper with the Brotherhood," Wolverine muttered, stroking his chin. "Just haven't put the darn puzzle pieces together…"

"Well, I mean wasn't that one scientist that made Archangel what he is… wasn't he like that Mystique character… the shapeshifter… and… nah it's stupid…"

"No it isn't, spit it out kid," Wolverine said, straitening up. "What's going through your head?"

Jubilee leaned up, her mind engaged and occupied from her fear. "Mystique was behind Warren going nuts, even though Apocalypse was her real boss… and well, ya know, Betsy's connected to Warren somehow… maybe Warren's not cool after all… and maybe in some weird way, Mystique has some hold over 'em both? I know it's lame-oid but…"

"No it ain't," Wolverine said. "Just when I thought I worked through all the garbola in my mixed up head something nasty pops outta the woodwork and bam…"

"You mean like that Weapon X stuff…" she trailed off.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Programming's programming. And Warren was programmed to kill people. Maybe there's some traces of that still left…"

"Rogue said she took the 'evil' out of him… but it's kinda strange that he went from wanting to nail Apocalypse 24-7 to being mister X man wannabe…" Jubilee muttered.

"Bingo kid," wolverine muttered. "An Rogue's the link. Mystique wanted Rogue cause she practically raised her… she was IN the brotherhood at one time…"

"Jeez Louise," she muttered. "Maybe Mystique's screwing with us to get Rogue back? But why's she after me?"

"Maybe you're the icing, and Rogue's the cake," Wolverine muttered.

"Then she'd go after GAMBIT not me…"

"But you n' Gambit hang out together sometimes," said Wolverine. "And that idiot Cajun would be stupid enough to try and go after you himself… and then Rogue would go after the Cajun…"

"God Wolvie… is this all just so Rogue will join the Brotherhood again?"

"Could be," said Wolverine, growling in his throat.

"Gambit…" she trailed off. "He's out there... and… we're just here stuffing our faces and talking when we should DO something…"

"Wait a minute kid, we ARE doing something. You being safe is number one in my book," Wolverine said as he grabbed her shoulder and sat her down again. "And we don't just run off half-cocked and get busted again without a game plan…"

"So what are we WAITING for what do we do?"

"First, we make a circuit of the area where Gambit was last seen. Jean and Gambit managed to get away, according to the psicast Jeannie gave me last night after you went to sleep. And things have gone pretty quiet. So you and I are gonna snoop around and see if we can see THEM looking for you…"

"What if they just gave up…"

"Not likely. Best place for you is here with me, not outta my sight… well within REASON I mean," he added quickly. Jubilee laughed a bit.

"But that means ya do what I say, and follow my rules, cause it could mean the difference between life and death. And if I say stay behind I MEAN it," he said firmly. "Cause you can't go messing around cause you don't have the experience. There's a time to be a hero and a time to be smart…"

"Beast would say something profound like… 'Discretion is the better part of valor'… or something like that," Jubilee said as she put her hands on her hips and deepened her voice for a moment.

"Cute Jubes, really cute," Wolverine rolled his eyes. "But he ain't here. And they're gonna be chewing Jeannie's butt red for letting you get captured, which rots for her… but it's a good cover story… if what's happening what I think is happening…"

"Like you mean… Brittsy and Wings trying to get me somehow and get Rogue? But if they were gonna do something, wouldn't they have done it?"

"Maybe they already did, by somehow snowing Scott an getting me kicked off the team. That was my little plan," he smirked. "But they didn't figure on you showin' up on my doorstep. And Jeanie won't sing about where you're stashed. No matter how much Scott bugs her…"

"Ohhh," Jubilee laughed.

"Don't go there kid, leave it be," Wolverine muttered.

"Sorry," she said.

"Forget it," he returned.

* * *

For a few minutes there was awkward silence. Jubilee knew she'd crossed into forbidden territory and wasn't quite sure how to recover from a faux pas. Yet Wolverine let it go, and she could tell when he reached down and pulled out one of the cases from beneath the sofa. It contained the before mentioned gas masks with their canisters.

"You can't like just keep ether in the fridge, I mean it IS flammable and Hank always keeps his chemicals in some fireproof cabinet…"

"There's one in the garage where I stash the 'scoot," he muttered, checking the cartridges.

"Where the heck do ya keep a vehicle in NYC without paying a buttload of money for parking?" she asked.

"Simple… the place has its own garage… in back," he said. "Communal storage an all… nobody asks any questions they just like the same color green as anyone else…"

"Duh," she chuckled. "So… we take the surplus stuff, play Dark Knight, and hit 'em before they hit us?"

"Nope, we chase Gambit and if anyone tries to nail him, we stick to them like glue, and make sure we stop them from capturing him…" wolverine said.

"That I can handle," Jubilee chuckled, relaxing a bit. "But is he gonna be dumb enough to just waltz out in the open and go, Hey… capture me?"

"We can't tape a sign to his back, but knowing him he'll try to figure out where you are… and see if you're okay. And if I have this all sorted out, Wings and Betsy are already out looking for you and me…"

"Um… so… do we like… not use the costumes?"

"Yep," Wolverine said as he got up and pulled out one of the large steamer trunks. "They're gonna be expecting you and me to be in our battle threads, but if we just hide in plain sight like everyone else…"

"Too obvious?"

"Nah, we hide with the needles not the damn haystack," he said as he pulled out some of his other clothing and threw it on the sofa. "And maybe you've got something stashed in your bag that can help ya blend in too… something that ain't glow in the dark…"

"Ugh, you are so dead," Jubilee elbowed him in the ribs, lightly so she wouldn't bruise herself on him.

* * *

Around lunchtime, a Harley Davidson softail was being wheeled out of the storage facility in the next block over. The man dressed in leather and a fringed jacket zipped up the front, and grabbed his helmet. Next to him, the slender youth put on a helmet of her own, and glanced down at the boots she'd grabbed from her own bag.

Jubilee opened the flammable cabinet and got out the cans of ether. She poured them into the insulated containers he'd indicated. Wolverine stored the equipment he'd chosen in the saddlebags and compartments.

Straddling the bike, he waited for Jubilee to climb up behind him and take hold of his waist. They roared off down the streets into the city as the afternoon traffic was starting to thicken.

"Any sign of where Gambit would be?" she asked.

"Dunno… but I've got a feeling that he's gonna be nosing around the Village…"

"Can't you give Jean a psi holler and find out?"

"Not without riskin' Betts hearing it," said Wolverine. "Nah… it's a stretch, but I can try n' pick out his scent…"

"Out of eight million others? Wolvie, I know you're good and all but that's nutzoid," Jubilee commented.

"Watch me try," Wolverine grunted. "Chances are they won't be able to pick us up any easier outta eight million minds… if ya get my drift…"

"Works for me," Jubilee agreed.

Occasionally as they streaked down West River Drive, Logan glanced in his rear view mirror. He got to the point of being downright obsessive, when Jubilee leaned over his shoulder to see what was so important. Her blood froze when she saw a winged shape that at first seemed like one of the hawks they had put in place to keep the pigeon population under control.

"Is that…" she said into his ear over the drone of the engine.

"Yep," he said. "Right on cue…"

"But I see it as a…"

"She's putting out a lot of psi power to cloak that big bird," Wolverine said. "Means she's getting sloppy about scanning for anyone like you or me…"

"But maybe they aren't using her to do it… I mean isn't mystique able to look like any one of us… and duplicate our powers too?"

"Only to a certain extent. There's limits to her powers," said Wolverine. "Look sharp, I smell gumbo at 12 o'clock…"

"It is him… that's his motorcycle he's parking," Jubilee hissed as they saw the Victory roll by.

Gambit was riding astride the cycle, wearing his long brown trench coat and armor. How could he be so blatant unless he was working together with Warren and Betsy? That'd have to be the case. He reached for something at his belt and spoke into it. Wolverine maneuvered the scoot behind a parked delivery truck, and cut the engine. Honking horns and other things were a forest of sound he filtered through to pick out what the Cajun was saying.

"Been lookin' around for about an hour. No sign of 'em…" Gambit said. He listened for a few minutes.

Jubilee bit her lip, unable to hear much except for the faint traces of noises discernable from the other side. She saw if she looked at the right angle, Gambit's feet as he got off his cycle and walked into the park entrance.

"He's clueless, isn't he?" Jubilee whispered.

"Let's scope it out," Wolverine said as he fired up his engine and roared off to circle the park by the most convenient streets in Manhattan.

* * *

Gambit couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched as he parked his bike and entered the park. Call it a thief's instinct. He had some sense of what to look for when being shadowed. Whoever WAS trailing him was an expert because he didn't' see anything out of place.

Wolverine was gone. Jean and he had fought off the ambush till Warren and Betsy had arrived and driven them off. IT seemed far too easy. Now there was no sign of Jubilee. Not even Jean using Cerebro could find any sign of her. Professor X was too far away to do more than do his best, and some crisis had hit Excalibur to prevent him being able to help much.

"Bad timing," Remy muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small cylinder. Touching a stud, it telescoped out into his long staff. He twirled it quickly to warm up and continued walking through the park.

"Gambit, this is Betsy…"

"What do YOU want?" Gambit asked angrily. "You got a lot of nerve calling Gambit after da other day…"

"We want to find her as much as you do…"

"I bet you do," Gambit muttered.

"Let's forget our differences… getting Jubilee back is paramount," said Warren.

"Ah agree," came Rogue's voice over the other channel. "Remy, cut out the crud an' work with us…"

"Cherie, good t' hear ya… see anything?" Gambit asked.

"Just work with Archangel, ok? He's trying his best to try an' be nice…"

"Surprised you're supporting him since…"

"It's Betsy ahm worried about," Rogue said quickly. "Where are yuh?"

"In central park, where else, Cherie? Come join Gambit an we take an afternoon stroll together…"

"Get yer mind on the mission, swamp rat! Ahll see ya at the rendezvous point…" Rogue called.

"Cherie, you can count on it," Gambit snickered. He switched to the other channel.

"You still there? Look I know I'm not one of your favorite people…" Warren said. "But I'm worried about Jubilee…"

"Sure. Remy sorry. Let's find the petit an then settle things later," Gambit agreed.

"Good. I don't see any sign of her, and Betsy says she is getting a faint trace that might indicate Jubilee's thoughts…"

"Gambit's reading her com badge," said the Cajun. "And it be right on top of us…"

"Good… we'll circle around and meet with you…"

"No, better keep searching. Petit might be trustin' Gambit now. She alone in da big city. She trust Remy most of all… no disrespect…"

"None taken," said Warren smoothly. "Archangel out…"

The bleeping signal was closer. Gambit walked slowly toward it, his staff extended and his hand in his front pocket to grab a few cards. He heard a sniffling sound and stepped into the shade of a tree.

"I've got you Jubilation Lee," said the voice that he recognized.

"Merde," Gambit cursed. He saw the mist surrounding Jubilee. She was not wearing her uniform, and she lay on her side, wrapped in ropes tightly. Tears streamed down her face. A gray cloaked figure materialized and stood before her, its long blonde hair poking out from around the hood.

"You're nuts! Why do you want me?" Jubilee snapped.

"Because… you're the reason I was never popular. All you had to do was to help me fit in… but you ignored me…"

"Get OVER it!" Jubilee yelled.

"Now you will. Because I'm not going to let Mystique get her hands on you. I'm going to make you pay first…" said Misty with a cruel look in her grey blue eyes.

"Oh no you won't, mademoiselle," Remy said as he stepped out, and tossed three cards. Misty dissipated as they exploded. Gambit rushed out, whirling his staff as he reached Jubilee lying there.

"Remy… where were you?" Jubilee scolded him.

"You can't save her!" snapped Misty.

"Oh yeah?" Psilocke said as she landed between Remy and Misty. A focussed beam of purple psi energy shot into the mist.

"Try stopping me with this, psi witch," laughed Misty. A choking cloud of smoke surrounded her and she began to cough. A purple spear of energy formed into her psychic dagger. She stabbed wildly as Gambit threw cards toward her.

"Stop right there," Pyro said from behind a curtain of flames.

"Stop yourself," Archangel shouted, swooping down and showering spikes towards Pyro. Momentarily startled, he gestured for his bird of flame to fly after the metal winged warrior. Archangel pulled out of his dive and the bird hurtled after him.

"Don't worry about me, cut her loose!" Psilocke's mind spoke to his. Remy cut Jubilee's ropes and she managed to move.

A purple flash and a cry of pain ensued. The mist dissipated, forming into the solid figure of a slender blonde teenager. She moaned, holding her head as she lay stunned from Psilock's mental dagger. Remy glanced in awe and shock as she stood over the girl and prodded her with her foot.

"That should hold you," Psilocke said. "You all right?"

"I'm okay," Jubilee said warily as she hugged Gambit. "I was so worried…"

"Gambit was worried too," he said hugging her back, and kissing her head.

There came a loud punch and Pyro flew backwards as a yellow and green streak shot over. Rogue grabbed him by the front of his costume and dumped him right next to his daughter. Another thump came as Archangel dropped Avalanche onto the pile of Brotherhood members.

"Cherie, you fashionably late?" Gambit asked as she landed and walked toward him and Jubilee.

"Rogue!" cried Jubilee, breaking away from gambit and running over to hug her.

"Sweet pea, yer okay," Rogue laughed, picking her up and swinging her around. "Ya actually did something RIGHT…"

"Is she all right?" Betsy asked as she walked over and Jubilee shrank away from her.

"No thanks to you," Gambit snapped.

"That's enough of that," Archangel grimaced, striding over as he folded his metallic wings into two flat panels on his shoulders. "We helped you… the least you can do is…"

"They're right, Warren, we've been less than fair," Psilocke said softly as she walked over to Rogue. She put Jubilee down, and the teenager rushed over to Gambit. Protectively he put an arm around her.

"So?" Remy asked. "You expect Gambit to forgive and forget?"

"Remy," Rogue sighed.

"Look, we aren't your favorite people, Jubilee, but we had no intention of driving you away," Betsy said gently. "WE merely wanted to help you…"

"You did a pretty crappy job of it! Wolvie's gone… and you drove him away!" Jubilee snapped.

"She's right," said Rogue. "What do you got to say for yourselves?"

"I am sorry Rogue," Archangel said gently. "We're just not used to how you operate. We were out of line… I hope that we can work this out…"

"I don't think so," Jubilee said angrily. "You really blew it…"

"Please give us a chance to make it right," Betsy said.

"Gambit don't' trust either one of you…" said Gambit as he pushed Jubilee behind him and began to back away. "Coming Cherie…"

"Gambit ah don't know," she said.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Warren asked. "Instead of fighting…"

"He's right," Rogue said as she grabbed some iron bars and ripped them out of the gate. She walked over and started to bend them around Avalanche and Pyro's wrists to bind them.

"Here let me help," Betsy said as she reached out with her mind.

"Stop right there," Gambit said as he pulled out a card, and charged it.

"What in tarnation are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"That's a good question, isn't it?" Jubilee said as she backed away from Gambit.

In that split second, Jubilee turned and somersaulted. Her kick landed in the back of Gambit's skull. Rogue shot forward and grabbed Jubilee by her shirt collar.

"What's gotten into you, kid?" she demanded.

"Why don't you ask them…?" Jubilee said as she pointed to Warren and Betsy. Gambit groaned as Betsy raised her hand and thrust her psychic knife into his neck. He slumped to the ground stunned.

"Betsy what are you doing…"

Rogue turned, dropping Jubilee. However Misty soon surrounded them all, and Warren choked as a sleeping gas reached out and cloaked him in a paralyzing spray. Rogue coughed and gasped.

Jubilee's features merged and blurred into that of Mystique. She laughed as Warren struggled against the sleep mist, and dropped out cold. Psylocke smiled as she folded her arms across her chest and turned to Mystique. Rogue gasped as the sleep mist hammered her, and she dropped to the ground beside gambit.

"Excellent work," Mystique nodded. "You've proven yourself well, Betsy Braddock…"

"I hope you'll hold up your end of the bargain," Betsy smiled.

"You will soon be reunited with your brother. But there is still much to do…"

* * *

"Wolvie… they have them!" Jubilee gasped.

"There's nothing we can do for 'em now kid," Wolverine said as he grabbed her and stopped her from running to help.

"But they have Gambit and ROGUE!" she cried.

"They'll have US too if you don't keep quiet!" Wolverine said as he put a hand over her mouth. "Now listen to me and TRUST me. We'll follow them… and then we'll be able to help… but they're finished if we butt in now…"

"Gambit…" Jubilee sniffled as she fought against Wolverine. She pounded his chest and then stopped when he continued to hold her firmly against his body.

"Trust me. We WILL get them…" Wolverine said, hugging her fiercely. "But this ain't the way… you'll just get yourself and me captured. We're no good to them as prisoners now…"

"I hope you're right," she sniffled. Jubilee gripped him tightly and he lifted her onto the cycle. Revving up the engine, he roared off after the party as they retreated into their concealed craft.

* * *


	13. Jean takes charge

**__**

Chapter 13

* * *

Jubilee wanted to fight against him. Even though he half dragged her away almost kicking and screaming, he held her close to his sturdy body. It wouldn't yield to her fists that momentarily beat his chest and tried to get him to let go.

"Jubes, don't, you'll hurt yourself more than me," he growled in frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears of frustration dripping down her cheeks. Wolverine let go of her mouth, and she went limp in his grasp. She turned around in the arms that restrained her, and held onto him in a crushing hug.

"How are we gonna rescue them, what are we gonna do?" she whispered as Logan held onto her shaking body. She was still trying to deny that she was crying in stress, and yielded to his comforting embrace at last.

"Simple, and hard," Logan said. "Told ya to do what yer told. An it won't be easy and it won't make sense, but it's what has to be done..."

"They've got Gambit, Rogue, and Warren... and Psilocke was one of them all along!" she sniffled. "I was right about her, but the others wouldn't believe me..."

"I believed ya, kid," Wolverine reminded her. "Instincts don't lie. Neither does the nose."

"Do we call the others, do we..."

"C'mon let's follow 'em," he urged, half carrying her as they were talking to save time. As if she were little more than a small doll.

There came the sensation of they being caught up in something, and Wolverine realized he knew that scent from overhead. Someone familiar was piloting the small jet that hovered over. Her eyes were screwed in concentration as Jean Grey telekinetically lifted both of them into the cargo area of the Blackbird. However she must have a partner that was unseen. Then Wolverine smelled Hank McCoy and his question was answered.

"Thanks for the assist, Red," Wolverine grunted as he lowered Jubilee and slid the cargo door shut.

"A most timely extraction well executed," came Hank's voice from the forward part of the cabin. "I trust Logan and Jubilee are unharmed."

"But I thought..." Jubilee trailed off.

"Got your mental shout, Logan, came as soon as we could...?" Jean said as Jubilee went over and hugged her tightly. "It's all right, Jubilee... it's all part of the plan... we won't bring any additional danger..."

"Did you know this all along?" she asked Logan.

"Not till I sensed yer little mental cry Red," Logan said as he sat down in the seat across from where Jean helped Jubilee to sit. The teenager was mentally exhausted, and Jean stood nearby, her hand on Jubilee's shaking shoulder.

"What if they see you..." Jubilee got out.

"No chance of that with the new Shiar cloak," said Jean with a knowing smile.

"Does Scott know..."

"Not yet," Jean said slowly. "But he's not in charge of this mission. I am."

"That's a new one," Logan chuckled incredulously.

"I brought you both your costumes, figured they'd come in handy," Jean said. "And some hot drinks and sandwiches... before we decide what to do next..."

"Yer beautiful Red," Logan commented as he unfastened his seatbelt and walked into the aft compartment. "Yer next kid..."

Objects floated in the air as Jean telekinetically distributed food, and sat down in the chair behind the copilot's seat. "You were really brave, Jubilee. I'm sorry we had to leave you..."

"Hey it's okay, but we gotta save Rogue..."

"Logan clued me in. We will help them, don't you worry. And what better way to fight a telepath than with another," said Jean. "I've got a personal score to settle with Betsy."

There was a gleam in those green eyes that reminded Jubilee of Wolverine when he was angry. It startled her to see it there, because she always figured Jean was such a mother figure, and not capable of violence. Yet there was a streak of righteous indignation present. "And you shall have your chance, Jean," said Hank as he coughed discreetly. "But haste makes waste..."

"What about striking when the iron's hot?" Jean countered as she levitated a thermos of hot coffee and poured four portions. They all landed neatly in the drink holders along with some roast beef and ham sandwiches. Jubilee hungrily attacked hers, the food tasting incredibly good.

"Your turn t' change into the threads," said Wolverine as he was suddenly standing there, and Jubilee yelped in shock.

"Don't do that, jeez!" Jubilee gasped, grabbing her shirtfront. "Giving me a heart attack like that Wolvie!"

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down at the floor as Jean raised an eyebrow. There was a strange chemistry that Jubilee had rarely seen, and something about their familiarity with one another spoke volumes. Just how close friends HAD they been?

"Sorry Red... Jubes," he apologized, voice low. Jubilee gave a strange look to Hank, who shrugged. She slipped into the back room to find her costume and change as Logan and Jean talked about their mission.

* * *

"This is the plan, kid," Logan said as she walked out, wearing not her usual shorts and boots, but a blue and yellow bodysuit much like Scott's in design. She pulled on her yellow trenchcoat and sunglasses, the two pieces of her costume that Jean had brought along, and sat down to listen.

"Hank and I will create a diversion," said Jean carefully. "I'll be shielding your minds from Betsy's psi probes while Hank pilots the Blackbird in. You'll be undetectable..."

"And then..." Jubilee asked.

"You'll slag the cameras," Wolverine said. "While I spring the prisoners. If we're lucky, Jean and Hank will be there to back us up if we run into any opposition..."

"No cavalry?" Jubilee asked.

"They can't suspect the X Men are onto their plan," Jean said. "Right Logan?"

"Right, Jeannie," he nodded. "I know ya won't let us down..."

"We're over the location now," Hank said as his claws ran over the controls. "I shall accompany you into the base and position myself as planned. Hopefully my services as a field doctor may not be necessary..."

"We might haveta use ya to carry their butts out," Logan said as he pulled on his Wolverine mask, and slid open the door. Jean positioned herself at the hatch, and placed her hands to her head. Jubilee yelped as Logan grabbed her and leapt out.

Energies blurred and swirled as Jean used the power of her mind to bleed off their velocity. The blackbird in stealth mode hovered and Jubilee held her breath as Logan popped his claws and barked at her to grab onto his shoulders. She gasped as they slid past a tall craggy cliff high in the Catskills in Upstate New York. Not too far from where the Thunderchild was first employed.

Sparks flew out as Wolverine dug his claws in and Jubilee jerked and hugged his neck. He grunted, arresting their descent through the friction of his adamantium claws and Jean's mind slowing them. Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Wolverine's neck as he remained there for a moment to catch his breath. He swung out his other hand and dug his claws into the cliff face with a grunt, then did the same with the other hand. Hand over hand he used his claws like pitons, Jubilee struggling not to move any more than she had to.

When at last they came to what was a sheer cliff face, she knew better than to ask him a stupid question when his nostrils flared. "This is where ya get off kid," he grunted. "Climb over my shoulders an then I'll pull myself in..."

"Right," she nodded, pulling herself up with shaking hands and scrambling into the dark surface of a large enclosed space. She rolled over, panting as she realized she had left her stomach way behind. She heard a grunt as Logan flung himself inside, and rolled over next to her.

"Where's Hank?" she asked softly in a whisper she knew he could hear.

"Getting phase 2 ready. He's got a little surprise for 'em while we go scan..."

"How does he know..."

"They don't. Stick close to me, and slag any camera you see... chances are they'll think Hank's new toy is responsible."

"Okay, whatever you say, Wolvie," she nodded, knowing from his curt instructions it was best not to question him.

* * *

Moving in the shadows, the two X Men reached the end of a long corridor. The maze of tunnels wound its way into the face of the mountain, rough-hewn and lined with bits of metal here and there. Modern doors with electronic locks were at intervals, and Logan gave a nod towards something with a mere gesture. Jubilee saw lights flickering, and wondered what was happening.

Cupping her hands, she generated a small burst of plasma and sent it hurtling towards the camera with a small grade PAFF. Another sizzling bolt knocked out the center sensor of the door so Wolverine could slash it freely open with his claws. He grabbed the edge of it and pushed hard. Jubilee added her weight however slight to help slide it partway open.

"What's with the lights?" she whispered. "It's like an EM surge..."

"Exactly," Wolverine nodded. "Keep close kiddo..."

She knew he could see in the dimness as easily as she could in broad daylight. She kept close behind the patches of yellow moving, and then saw dim red lights just ahead. Light gleamed dully off of bars that crisscrossed over dark shapes. Someone prone on the floor moaned, and she could swear it sounded like Remy.

"Over there," Wolverine hissed. Jubilee saw a red light out of the center of her eye, and for a moment a whistling sizzle painted the cavern in its spectral hues as the cameras all exploded in a series of rapid paffs.

"Should I get the lock?" she hissed.

"Yeah," Wolverine nodded. "One good one, straight ahead'll do it..."

She sent a blast, which sizzled the lock cleanly through, and Wolverine nudged the door open. She followed and saw a trenchcoated figure laying there, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gambit," she hissed and threw herself into his arms.

"Petit, you come to rescue Gambit?" he chuckled.

"Zip it Cajun... you okay to roll?"

"Gambit always ready... but the collar..."

"Jubes, do your thing... but take it easy... don't blow it up," Wolverine instructed. "Like I showed ya... in training simulation 25B..."

"Right Wolvie," she said as she extended a finger, and a small hissing pop crackled. Gambit reached into his coat and momentarily seized a card, which gleamed and crackled with its potential energy changed to kinetic.

"Where's flyboy?" asked Wolverine.

"Dere," Gambit pointed. "He not know what Miss Brits got planned... he as much in da dark as Remy..."

"Figured," Wolverine said. "So, you game for a little bluff?"

"Always," he nodded.

"Jubilee, you stay here with Gambit," he said. "And then let them capture you..."

"What?" she asked.

"Trust me... you're safer with him. When ya see me next time, you'll know what to do... like we discussed..."

"You're gonna rescue him," Gambit asked as he cut the chains on Warren. Grunting he heaved the Angel onto his back.

"If it were up to me, I'd let him rot in here," Wolverine mumbled. "But it ain't. So make it look good, kiddo... cause in about ten minutes the power's going back on."

"Wolvie be careful..."

"I will. You know what to do... right? Fill the Cajun in..."

"So, Remy's not getting sprung yet, neh?" Gambit asked. Jubilee choked as Wolverine glanced back, and slid into the shadows. An alarm blared seconds later as the lights flickered on, leaving her and Gambit alone in the cell.

"I guess we wait," she whispered as Gambit slid an arm around her trembling shoulders. The door slid open to reveal Pyro and Avalanche.

"Well, lookie here, we got a rat in the maze..." Pyro leered as Jubilee felt the heat of his flames flaring up.

"Thought you could get one over on us, kid?" Avalanche chuckled. "You just blew it..."

"They left you behind and took the flying freakshow," Pyro clicked his tongue as Jubilee aimed a paff at him. He shook it off as Gambit swept out his foot, and Avalanche drew back his fist to punch him down.

Before she could react, flames pushed her backwards. A collar was shoved around Jubilee's neck. She gasped as her powers fizzled and died to nothing. Throwing her back into the cell, they closed the door and relocked it.

"It up to Wolverine now," Gambit whispered as he gathered Jubilee onto his lap and rocked her.

* * *

Rogue groaned and tossed her head from side to side. Something entrapped her wrists and legs, confirming her suspicions that she was a captive. Faces blurred into view, and she yanked her wrists sharply forwards to encounter resistance. Around her throat was a snug band, which indicated the reason she could not readily snap the chains that held her to the bed.

"Mystique!" she yelled. "Ah shoulda known! Can't ya leave me alone?"

"My dear girl, you are so hard to track down," Mystique said gently, sitting in a chair by the large bed. Overhead Rogue saw a lacy frilly canopy, and familiar furniture she thought she had left behind. Memories suppressed by the Professor's therapy were drifting to the fore again.

"Save it, lady!" Rogue interrupted. "Ah ain't interested in anything ya got to say, period!"

"All I want to do is to talk to you? Is that a crime, Marie?" asked Mystique as she shifted into the familiar face that had found Rogue so many years ago in the bus station.

"Doncha DARE do this to me! You ain't my momma!" Rogue cried. "Ah told ya ah don't want yer help! Yuh did WAY more than enough for a lifetime! Can't ya leave me alone?"

"No I can't, Marie, knowing that I caused you such pain. I was incorrect last time, but it's only because you've made me mad with grief. I raised you myself when nobody else would take you in… and I know you have every reason to hate me, but can't you give me a chance…"

"Ah gave you enough, Mystique," Rogue yelled back.

"Even if I might have a way to rid you of the spirit of Carol Danvers, the cause of your pain, which is my doing? Can't I be given a chance to make things RIGHT?" asked Mystique.

"You've got a nasty way o' showing your worried, lady!" Rogue closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Chaining me to a bed… you don't treat ANIMALS that way…"

"Don't you remember that I only did this when you had your fits of rage? How I'd sit with you those long nights and talk to you… promise you I would make it all okay Marie?" Mystique said. Rogue's eyes burned with angry tears as the memories continued to flood back.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue cried.

"The inhibitor collar negates your mutant power. Allows you to touch without absorbing the psyche and powers of people near you… I invented it…"

"With the help of Forge, no doubt!"

"Yes… a fellow mutant. And it's a fellow mutant that will help you be rid of Carol forever…"

"There ain't NO way to do that! Professor X tried! You know that!"

"I know a mutant who CAN do what we both desire. Her name is Psilocke…"

"You're lying! She can't do it!"

"Oh yes I can," said Betsy Braddock as she strode into view.

"Traitor!" Rogue yelled.

"I only wanted to help you, Rogue…"

"By betraying us? WHY?" Rogue demanded. "We trusted ya…"

"Mystique and I are helping one another."

"What did she promise ya?"

"To help my brother regain his sanity…"

"Captain Britain's not insane!" Rogue protested, shaking her head.

"Not Brian, but Jamie," said Betsy softly. "My brother who was driven insane by those that wanted to show him the errors of using his wealth for selfish means instead of helping his fellow mutants. For that Doctor Crocodile drove him mad. I managed to rescue him, with help from Warren…"

"Ah don't get it! Yuh coulda asked for our help!"

"Professor X was not willing," said Betsy. "And it was not his affair. Jamie was beyond his aid, he said. Moira Mactaggart has labored to help him, but she is no closer. I love both my brothers and I'd do ANYTHING to help them. Mystique loves you and…"

"Shut up, it's not your business!" Rogue yelled.

"This is for your own good. As long as you possess the psyche of Carol Danvers you will be insane. But I can help…"

"HOW? Without killing her spirit?" Rogue demanded. "And what makes YOU able when the professor…"

"He misunderstands the nature of your problem. I trained with very powerful psychics in a place called Otherworld. The Professor doesn't know of it. That is where my brother and I learned the true nature of our mutant abilities… the mystical armor he bears is from that world, and the abilities of my mind are products of the training of the RCX…"

"Yuh mean that Black Air?"

"The RCX employed me before. Who do you think I was stealing for?" Betsy asked.

"You left all that behind when you joined… yuh said so!" Rogue protested.

"Not so. I needed training in combat skills to hone my fighting abilities. But I was already a psychic of no mean ability when I first learned I could use my telekinetics offensively. Before that I learned to peel back the layers of the human mind with my psychic dagger. To help my fellow mutants. These techniques from Otherworld can rid you of Carol's memories forever…"

"Maybe ah don't WANT yer help!" Rogue protested. "You'd murder her!"

"Not so. Carol possesses her soul. You only hold the traces of her psyche that echo her memory. When you visited her last time, you transferred her soul back into her body. She is alive… somehow in that instant you gave her back what you took. Now you only retain her memories…"

"Ah don't believe ya! If that was so, how do I know?"

"Look into your mind and see if you sense her imprisoned there?"

"Jean helped me put her away… it was the only way to shut her up!" said Rogue. "An ya betrayed us! By making HER kidnap us, and turn Scott against Wolvie!"

"A necessary evil, because you would have never considered…"

"Yuh coulda ASKED me," Rogue snapped. "But yer a thief! Once a thief always…"

"Does that apply to Gambit?" Betsy asked sadly.

"That ain't yer business!" Rogue yelled.

"Gambit was not so quick to change his ways…"

"He's different than you. He changed. Gambit never WANTED to be a thief…"

"Oh, and I did? I used my skills as a ninja to help my brother's cause… like Robin Hood…"

"That still don't make it right to do what you did! Ah'd rather go nuts than have yuh poke in my head and destroy Carol's soul!"

"A shame," Betsy said sadly. "But since I made a deal with Mystique I aim to collect. Perhaps you'll see in time that this was for the best…"

"You see Marie, I have no choice. A mother would lie, cheat and steal to protect her daughter…" said Mystique as she shifted back to her own shape. "In time I think you'll thank me…"

"How, by threatening to kill Gambit?"

"He is unharmed," said Mystique as she pointed to a video screen. "But unfortunately the child Jubilee saw fit to interfere and try to rescue him. But I will release them when Betsy has finished her treatment…"

"Ya cain't trust her, Betsy! Please, ya gotta…" Rogue trailed off.

Betsy Braddock clenched her fist, holding her hand beside her head. A butterfly pattern formed before her eyes, the psychic trace of her signature. At the tips of her knuckles formed a thin blade of power, crackling with telekinetic might. "Hold still Rogue. This may hurt, but you'll soon see it is worth it… and then I shall release your friends in good faith…"

"No… don't do it!" Rogue cried, tearing desperately at the chains that bound her.

"Avalanche, bring Gambit and the child up here. Perhaps seeing we mean what we say will convince her we only mean the best…" said Mystique. Avalanche nodded as he motioned to Pyro.

"But Misty…"

"Will have to be disappointed. A deal is a deal, after all," Mystique said. "I promised they wouldn't be harmed…"

* * *

Rogue yelled and cursed as she wrenched against the bonds to no avail. Within minutes she saw Gambit being marched in with a flaming arrow poised at his back, while he carried Jubilee.

"Cherie!" Gambit yelled as he moved towards her.

"Remy…" Rogue cried. "What have then done to the kid?"

"She just knocked out," Gambit said before Pyro encased him in a ring of flame.

"Stay RIGHT there, for the sake of your girlfriend…" Pyro hissed.

"What you doin' listening to dem, Betsy?" Gambit asked. He still carried Jubilee in his arms. She moaned softly, holding her head that was in pain.

"Helping Rogue where the Professor could not, Gambit," she said simply.

"You know he couldn't do nothing," said Gambit. "Why you doing dis?"

"For a family matter…" Betsy said. "You should understand, Remy LeBeau, of all people what a brother's love means…"

"My brother ain't nothing but trouble, and you know dat," Remy returned. "You don't know Gambit's past to say anyt'ing on dis matter! Da t'ieves were liars, and dey are all in da past. Made a clean break. I'm no longer 'tief. Not like you."

"Maybe so, but you have little regard for your family, having abandoned them when they most needed you. You know nothing of true loyalty…" Betsy said slowly. "I only want what is best…"

"Dis ain't da way, belle. Don't do dis… Rogue an da X-men will hate you forever."

"Shut him UP!" Misty interrupted as she materialized in the room.

Remy…" Rogue got out as he was shoved into a chair and Jubilee was torn from his grasp. She was placed gently in a chair and cuffed into place next to Remy.

"Let her go!" Remy yelled as he struggled.

"Shut up, thief," said Avalanche.

"Get off you jerks!" Jubilee yelled as she came around and struggled. Misty raised her hand, her eyes gleaming.

"No, you are NOT to harm them…" Mystique protested. "Pyro, tell your daughter to stay her hand, or she's OUT."

"Misty, behave," Pyro cautioned, shaking his finger. "Mystique is in charge."

"I want my revenge," Misty hissed.

"Pyro, Avalanche, gag them both. For the sake of being polite and quiet…" she said. "I don't want anything to interrupt this…"

Gambit struggled, knowing he wanted to do something, but knew the time was not yet right. However if Misty harmed Jubilee, or if Rogue was hurt he'd do it regardless. He waited in agony as he saw Rogue whimpering and shaking against the bonds, the purple energies of Betsy's sum total of focussed telekenetics crackling near Rogue's skull.

"That's far enough, lady!" said a voice as Betsy readied her hand to plunge the dagger into her mind.

"Who dares?" Mystique hissed as she turned. Betsy did the same, and suddenly was wrapped in the grip of another power.

A blue furred ball slammed into Avalanche, knocking him flat. Simultaneously, Gambit threw off his chains and charged them, hurling them at Pyro and Misty. He grabbed Jubilee's collar and charged the lock, letting the pieces fall. She brought up her hands just in time to fend off the mist that swirled around them both.

Mystique grunted as she shifted into the form of Sabretooth. A yellow and black streak cannoned into her, knocking her flat with a roar.

Wolverine snarled, spitting as he rolled over and over with the shapeshifted. She morphed into the shape of Strong Guy, and hammered him back with a fist. Gambit tossed cards towards Pyro, disrupting his flame constructs as Jubilee hurled blasts of plasma to break up the mist that threatened to form. Surrounding herself with a continuous barrage, she forced Misty back.

Rogue strained against her bonds, but Betsy Braddock turned her gaze towards Rogue. Something flew at her from the table, slamming against her head. She plunged into unconsciousness. However Betsy felt herself thrown against the wall with an invisible force.

"Leave her ALONE!" Jean Grey said firmly, striding out of the darkness with her hand held to her head.

"You fight me, that's a joke," Betsy laughed. She forced back with her own TK against Jean's field, and Jean gasped as her power was momentarily diverted. A quick blast of psychic power lashed out and Jean countered it with her own TK bubble. Objects began to levitate and hiss towards Betsy, who dodged them easily. Her psychic dagger lashed out, and Jean pummeled her with object after object.

Mystique pushed against Wolverine, struggling to fight him back with her quick transformations. It was useless to try and catch him off guard. She barked something to Misty, who turned from her fighting of Jubilee. Beast grabbed Avalanche and threw him into Pyro, knocking him off balance so Gambit could rush to Rogue's side. He started cutting the chains that bound her, and struggled with the collar inhibiting her abilities.

Mystique morphed into Sabretooth again, and Jubilee yelped as he stood over her, pouncing. Wolverine spun around, and started to hack and cough at the mist surrounding him. It was acrid, and nasty, burning his lungs. Wildly he slashed, snarling as he struggled against her. "Jubes, it ain't him… ya gotta remember! Don't let her rattle yer cage!" he yelled.

Gambit turned, seeing Jubilee backing away from the wild slashes. He charged a card, meaning to hurl it at the duo. However Avalanche had untangled himself from Pyro and held up his hand to shatter the furniture, which pelted Gambit. Rogue groaned as she rolled on the floor. Gambit lost his footing, buried under the crumbling ruins of the ceiling overhead.

Jean turned her TK power towards him, hoping to shield Gambit and Rogue from the falling debris. Betsy leapt on her, psychic dagger hissing close to Jean Grey. She stumbled back, rolling over in a move Logan had taught her. A fist flashed out, and Betsy grunted in surprise as Jean Grey fought back hand to hand.

"You're not the only one who can fight hand to hand," Jean smirked. Green eyes grew wild with the fight, and Jean levitated herself out of the way of Betsy's punches and kicks.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee yelled. She saw Logan wildly slashing, coughing. Mystique morphed into something else, and Jubilee paffed her hard. Wolverine had thrown a silver object and she caught it, rolling over after the wild debris flying about the room from the fight.

"You can't stop me, old man…" laughed Misty.

"Do me a favor an SHUT up!" Jubilee yelled. She held her breath as she opened the can of ether, and threw it towards Misty. It was her turn to cough, disoriented at the gas. Jubilee didn't dare paff her, for fear of blowing up the vapor. Instead she saw the girl precipitate out of the mist. Lungs bursting, Jubilee punched her in the jaw.

Misty crumpled to the floor, stunned. Jubilee rushed over to Logan, holding her hand over her mouth and turning to protect her fallen partner as Mystique recovered.

Beast seized Avalanche and spun him on his hind legs, sitting on his back to do so. He whirled him back into Pyro who had just recovered. Gambit moaned, shaking his head as he shook free of the debris. Grabbing Rogue in his arms, he hurled a card in the tangle of arms and legs. Avalanche and Pyro were knocked unconscious.

Jean felt Betsy's dagger inches from her face. Both women forced against each other's TK, when the flying objects failed to harm Betsy. Gritting her teeth, she held Betsy's wrist. Something pushed at her mind, the purple signature of Betsy's butterfly power reaching out. Jean brought up her knee, and slammed Betsy in the gut. She gasped, dropping to the floor senseless.

"Sorry," Jean muttered, stepping over Betsy's body and rushing to where Jubilee was protecting Wolverine.

"Jean, he's out cold," she muttered.

"It's all right… he's alive… just stunned from the gas Misty created," Jean reassured her.

"Might I suggest we leave with all haste?" Hank asked as he walked over and gathered Wolverine over his shoulders. Gambit carried the unconscious Rogue.

"Where's flyboy? And what about HER?" asked Jubilee, pointing to Betsy.

"Leave her," Jean said. "We'll have to deal with her later…"

"But she's an X man…"

"Not once the Professor hears about this," said Jean. "Getting everyone safe is our main priority… Warren's bringing the jet around…"

"But we can't just leave her, can we?" asked Hank.

"Why not?" Jean said wearily. "She's in no immediate danger. We can't take the chance that she might turn on us… Scott will send a team to pick her up later…"

"But…" Jubilee trailed off. "We're just going to leave her and the Brotherhood alone?"

"For now," Jean said. "Quickly… this way…"

* * *


	14. Ya done good kid!

****

Chapter 14 Conclusion

* * *

"Where's Betsy…" Warren asked.

"Back there," Jean said.

"How could you just LEAVE her?"

"Go rescue her yourself," Gambit said. "She not a friend of the X men…"

"Betsy… you can't just leave her…" Warren cried.

"She's a traitor," Gambit said.

"Get out of my way!" Warren cried. "We have to save her…"

"Then you do it," Jean said. "I've got to get the injured to safety…"

Warren pushed past her, spreading his wings. He slid into the darkness, and the others rushed past him. Jubilee glanced at Jean, blinking. "You left her cause you knew Angel would save, her right?""

"Yes," Jean nodded. "He was piloting the blackbird. But I signaled him to get her. But he will have to deal with her if she turns on him…"

"Wow, I thought you of all the X men would give some reason for us to go back…" Jubilee said.

"Jean knows what she's doing," Hank said grimly. "Warren and Betsy will follow when they are able. If Warren is an X man, he understands her decision… the priority is getting aid to all of you…"

They rushed out of the building, to the hangar. The Blackbird was birthed there, and Jean reached out with her mind to open the hatch. One by one they rushed onboard. Engines fired up as Jean slid into the pilot's seat, and flew it away from the underground complex. They saw a series of explosions and a winged shape in the heart of the smoke heading towards them.

Hank set Wolverine on a gurney, and began to check his wounds as Jubilee watched. Gambit gently lay Rogue on another palate as he stroked her face. Still she had the inhibitor collar around her neck. He had never removed it, she realized.

"Aren't you going to remove that?" Beast asked.

"Not just yet," Gambit said with a thoughtful smile as he leaned over, and pressed his lips to Rogue's. Beast sighed and looked at Jean, who shook her head.

"Let them go," Jean said softly as she piloted the blackbird towards the X mansion. "She's earned a little bit of happiness after that nightmare…"

* * *

"What in TARNATION are ya doing?" Rogue protested when she blinked and saw Remy sitting over her. He stroked the side of her face and smiled as he leaned over.

"Waking Cherie with a kiss," he said.

"That AINT funny…" Rogue yelled. Gambit slid his lips over hers and she was paralyzed with the force of his gentle kiss. She felt the inhibitor collar around her neck, and realized that he was able to touch her without her absorbing his psyche and powers.

"Something I had not foreseen," said Hank thoughtfully. Wolverine mumbled as he saw Jubilee helping to clean the cuts that were healing.

"No need for that, I'm already working on it," he mumbled.

"Jean insisted, and hey, who am I to argue?" asked Jubilee.

"Don't even go there, kid," he mumbled.

"Your healing factor has limits, Logan," Jean said as she clicked the autopilot on. She strode up and sat near his stretcher. Wolverine mumbled under his breath and got up. Jubilee stood back, letting him stand on his own. He shuffled over to a chair and sat down; pulling his mask off and letting it hang like a hood behind his neck.

"Thanks fer reminding me, Red," he mumbled. "So, where's Betsy and flyboy?"

"She left them behind," Jubilee blinked.

"Not precisely," Hank said.

"Oh?" Logan asked.

"I left Warren to rescue her," said Jean. "It's the first priority of an X man to take care of the injured. Since he was so worried, he got the job of pulling her out…"

"After she betrayed him?" asked Logan.

"He'll see that for himself. There was no reasoning with him," Jean sighed. "Love is blind."

"Careful Red, I'm gonna think yer rebelling against Cyke," Logan said.

"Please," Jean snorted. "He'd have done the same thing…"

"Uh huh," Logan said, raising an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Hey kid… c'mere…"

"Yeah?" Jubilee asked as she walked over and sat down in the seat opposite him.

"You did good out there. I'm proud of ya for saving my butt, back there…" Logan said. "You stood up to that girl, and defeated her. Made this old canucklehead proud."

"Shut up," Jubilee chuckled awkwardly. "I just used that sleeping gas… no big deal…"

"And you were afraid I was expecting ya to take her out. Do ya believe her, Jeannie?" Logan smirked.

"I believe you. She learned from the best," Jean said with a smile of pride. "And you ARE the best at what you do…"

"While we're reveling in self-appreciation, may I ask what you intend to do about Betsy and Warren?" asked Hank.

"They'll be joining us soon," Jean said as she glanced at the radar screen. The radio crackled, and she depressed the switch.

"Warren here… could you slow down? I've got Betsy… she's out cold…"

"We're close enough that you can make it back on your own, Warren," Jean said firmly. "You know why I'm doing this…"

"But…"

"No buts Warren. Scott and I are going to have to have a LONG talk with you…" said Jean firmly.

Warren's protests cracked, "All right, but I still say she's…"

"Enough Warren. We'll talk later…" Jean said firmly.

* * *

"Gambit, yuh swamp rat," Rogue whispered as he held her gently on his lap. "Yah coulda TOLD me ya kept that on t' kiss me…"

"Cherie, you're not complaining when Gambit wants t' show you da TLC… after all, it been a tough day…"

"Ah'll let it go for now… cause I ain't in the mood to argue," Rogue panted. Remy pulled her into another kiss, and Jubilee shook her head.

"Ugh, if it gets any mushier in here… I'll get SICK," Wolverine mumbled.

"I'm with you there, Wolvie," Jubilee made a face.

Rogue moaned softly, letting Gambit continue to shower her face with soft kisses as he held her there on his lap. She felt safe in his slender arms, and couldn't blame him for stealing a kiss. After all, he was doing it for her. So far, she was swooning from the physical attention he was lavishing on her.

Jubilee sat next to Wolverine, handing him a beer from the storage locker. He sipped it gratefully, and she felt him rest his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. Jubilee shivered, feeling cold, but she knew it was from the shock of her ordeal.

Jean sat up front, piloting the Blackbird into the hangar of the X Mansion complex. She had not spoken much to Hank, who was sitting in the copilot's seat and typing notes into his mission log. Depressing the switch, she radioed Scott, "Jean here… we're bringing them back now…"

"Jean, we were worried sick… thank god you're all right!" Scott Summer's voice crackled.

"Hank and I were successful. But there's a disturbing development…"

"I know, you clued me in. The Professor's just gotten back… he's instructed us to bring Betsy to the infirmary… in the detention compound…"

"You can't lock her up, Scott!" Warren yelled. "Dammit…"

"Warren, you're out of line!" Scott Summers barked. "I don't want to hear another word, Mister! You have a lot of explaining to do. So don't even start with me!"

Jubilee shivered and Wolverine let himself smirk a bit. "I guess I'm no longer on his hit list?"

"Wolvie," Jubilee hissed, elbowing him in the ribs, and wincing. "Not now!"

"Coming in for a landing," Jean interrupted. The engines roared, and the VTOL swung down to land the Blackbird on a cushion of air. Everyone unclipped their belts, except for Warren who was still standing near Jean and Hank with an angry glare.

"Warren, for God's sake man, calm down!" Hank cautioned him.

"Logan, take Jubilee back into the mansion," Jean said quickly. "Gambit, you and Rogue go get a room…"

"Right, Cherie," Gambit said as he nudged Rogue off his lap, and then got up. He offered his hand, and she took it.

"You be needing us, Jean?" asked Rogue.

"No, you've earned a break… have fun," said Jean. Gambit smiled as he slid his arm around Rogue's waist and urged her out. Jubilee let Logan guide her out with a hand on her shoulder as he kept a close eye on Warren, Jean and Hank.

Scott Summers stood in the hangar bay, next to Professor X's hoverchair. "Welcome back," Professor X said warmly. "And Jubilee… I'm relieved to see you're all well…"

"Hiya Chuck," Wolverine said. "Cyke…" he added curtly.

"I owe you an apology, Logan," Scott said. "And you too, Jubilee…"

"So am I still out or what?" Logan asked.

"You and Jubilee are partners again," said the Professor. "For as long as she wants it that way."

"Thanks, Professor," Jubilee said with a smile. "Glad SOMEONE showed some sense…"

"Jubilee…" Scott sighed. "There's no need to be smug. I blew it, but…"

"Let the kid alone…" Logan said sharply. "After the stunt YOU pulled… you're lucky I don't…"

"That will be enough, Logan. You've made your point, and your anger is justified," the Professor said. "But I suggest for your sake that you settle it after a good night's sleep…"

"So, Cyke, am I in or what?"

"You're back in, Logan. And I'm VERY sorry for all of this Jubilee… I hope you can forgive my mistake," Scott Summers said, walking over. Logan let a low growl escape.

"I ain't gonna make it that easy, Squinty. You really blew it…"

"Wolvie, let it go," Jubilee said as she held onto Wolverine's arm. "I'm tired, and I think we could all cool off…"

"Fine, for the kid's sake I'm dropping it. But this convo ain't over, Cyke," Wolverine said coldly. Jubilee tugged him by the arm, urging him past Scott and the Professor.

Gambit and Rogue waved to the Professor and Scott. "Good to see you both all right," he nodded. Gambit and he shook hands and Rogue tugged Gambit along with her into the mansion. Both whispered and spoke softly.

Jean Grey rushed down the ramp, and into Scott's waiting arms. They hugged and kissed, and Jubilee noticed Logan's wistful look. She slid her arm around his waist and pulled him along. "C'mon… you promised you'd tell me more about that war with the roman numerals you were in!"

"Kid, that was WWII!" Logan groaned as he playfully shoved her ahead of him. He pushed away his regrets regarding Jean yet again. Why beat a dead horse?

She glanced back to see Warren Worthington carrying Betsy's unconscious form, accompanied by Hank. Jean and Scott faced them, and they heard shouts and arguments already starting. "Looks like they're in for it now…" Jubilee trailed off.

"C'mon kid, let's just leave it go…" Logan nodded.

* * *

A half hour later, Professor X granted three angry people an audience in his private office. From behind his oak desk he steepled his fingers and listened to Jean, then Scott, followed by Warren. Except what had started as a debate had turned into a shouting match.

Warren paced the room, wearing his Angel costume. Combing a hand through his blonde hair, he rounded on the Professor, and glared at Scott and Jean. The couple sat side by side on the small love seat opposite the desk. "Sit down, will you?" Scott said firmly.

"Stay OUT of this," Warren snapped.

"Scott please…" Jean urged him.

"It's unfair!" Warren shouted. "You aren't giving her a chance!"

"I have been MORE than fair," Professor X said. "What you two did was reprehensible…"

"I take blame for that, professor," Scott said. "It was my error in judgement…"

"A pretty big one, honey," Jean said.

"Jean, please…" Scott sighed.

"Sorry," she said.

"We've been over that, honey," Scott said.

"I agree. That is not what is the issue here…"

"Professor I signed on to help the X men… and I left the first time because I didn't agree with your methods… and I guess I was WRONG to think you could…" Warren trailed off.

"Warren please, I am the first to understand that you're angry and resentful that Betsy did what she did… but I'm not going to let this slide," said Professor X, his hand pressed down on the control panel to his left. "What are you going to do? Lock her up? She might be misguided but she DID have Rogue's best interests…"

"She didn't pick the best way though of making it known," said Jean gently. "I know you love her… but…"

"You don't know anything, Jean," Warren said bitterly.

"That's enough," Scott said.

"I agree. Warren I don't propose to hand her over to the authorities. While I don't condone her actions, I sympathize. Which is why I am going to keep her on as an X Man, but her membership is on suspension pending she passes probation. She's going to need extensive therapy and help…"

"Aren't you being a bit…" Jean trailed off.

"Jean, I understand your doubts, but I sense her mind was under extreme stress. I've failed in my ability to assess what I could have done for her brother. Moira and I have not fully explored all the possible treatments…"

"So where are you going to keep her? We don't have the facilities…"

"I won't have Betsy locked up like a criminal!" Warren exploded.

"I agree. Which is why Moira has agreed to let her stay on Muir Island with Excalibur. She and Brian Braddock will assist in her assessment. Keeping her here will only cause unnecessary resentment…"

"I won't leave her," Warren said.

"Which I anticipated," said the Professor. "I am willing to grant you a leave of absence to go with her… to aid in her recovery… and discover why she took the actions she did…"

"Thank you," Warren said. "But you're wrong…she's not evil… she's…"

"Misguided yes, evil no," Professor X shook his head. "And the time away will be good for both of you. Moira's facility may succeed where I have failed. And under Captain Britain's guidance, she will heal, and perhaps understand that what she did was not the right way to help Jamie Braddock…"

"How can we trust her?" Scott asked.

"Scott, shut up," Warren snapped.

"Scott, you shouldn't ask such a question," the Professor said sharply. "You might as well ask why I let Wolverine on the team. Or Gambit… I believe in second chances, and Betsy's actions WERE out of genuine concern for Rogue and Jubilee… although incorrect…"

"She caused a lot of hurt for Jubilee and Logan," said Jean gravely. "And I can't ignore that…"

"I hope I can make it up to them," Scott said with a sigh.

"You will," said the Professor.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll get ready for Betsy's trip," said Warren as he glared at Scott and Jean. "Thank you for understanding…"

"Indeed," said the Professor. "And Nightcrawler is flying over in the Moonlight Flit to pick both of you up with Captain Britain early next morning…"

"Good," Warren said. "If you'll excuse me… I'm going to check on Betsy…"

Jean and Scott watched him leave, his face a grim line as he slammed the door. Scott sighed and Jean stood apart from him. "So, do you think…"

"There is always a chance… Scott," said the Professor. "I understand your anger Jean, but I hope…"

"I'll get over it, Professor… I'm just worried that Jubilee and Logan might not be so forgiving…"

"We'll figure something out," Scott said with another sigh. "Jean, maybe we could just try talking to them…"

"I shall require rest. I bid you both good night," the Professor said with a small smile. Jean and Scott took hands and left his office.

* * *

In the recreation room of the Mansion, various X Men were unwinding. Gambit and Rogue were absent, and it was a good guess that they were taking advantage of the inhibitor collar. Especially when they saw both of them walk down a few hours later after sunset, giggling and smiling at one another. Gambit wore a white jacket and his hair in a ponytail. Rogue wore a loose T-shirt and leggings, walking in bare feet as she clutched Remy's hand. They whispered and tiptoed past the television set. Logan raised an eyebrow and grunted as they moved past, in the direction of the women's dormitory.

"What ate him?" asked Rogue.

"Who knows?" Remy chuckled.

"Wolvie… you okay?" Jubilee asked. "What's wrong… I thought you were gonna ask Storm…"

"She's off on some MISSION with X Factor," said Logan pointedly.

"Oh? Major bummer… maybe when they get back…"

"Not when she's gonna spend the night at FORGES," Logan grunted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Huh… you mean…"

"Yep. I don't think she'd be wanting this Canucklehead buttin' in askin' her to join him for a brew an a round of nineball… not when she's got Mister Smooth government OPERATIVE to keep her occupied with the fancy dress balls in Washington…"

"Whoops… I'm sorry Wolvie, I didn't know they were seeing each other," Jubilee said as she backed away.

"S'ok, kid, It's not your fault… so don't go blaming yourself… I ain't mad at YOU," Logan muttered, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He'd changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and one of his flannel shirts after a hot shower and a few rounds with a punching bag.

"You wanna be a lone or something?" she asked, realizing that he was facing a pretty boring evening just stewing in front of the tube. There had to be SOMETHING she could do. Even though she was a kid, and he was a full-grown man, she'd come to see him like an older brother or a dad. And didn't parents and kids spend quality time together?

"Can ya get me a beer kid? I could sure use one," Logan said as she was about to exit the room.

"Sure… I was gonna have some popcorn… you want any…"

"What the hell, I'm not going anywhere…" he laughed.

"I'll be right back… k?"

Logan shook his head and grumbled. Hank was at work in his lab. Storm was off on another mission with X Factor, according to the Professor. Logan couldn't help but wonder what, and he still wished he had known about Forge and Storm dating before he'd asked her to dance. He didn't want to blame the kid. It was Friday night, and he was alone yet again without any company.

Despite his bad mood he cracked a grin as Jubilee emerged from the kitchen. She had a big plastic bowl on her head like a weird hat, and her arms were full of a six pack of beer, while she carried chips, microwave popcorn on top. In either pocket of her yellow coat were two cans of soda she liked.

"Cripes kid, you coulda asked for a hand!" Logan groaned, hiding his face with his hand and shaking his head.

"You're a grouch when you sit down in front of the tube… so why not?" Jubilee joked. "You sure you want me hanging around? I mean you're pretty ticked…"

"Nah, how can I refuse a brew, when you've gone to all the trouble t' bring it?" Wolverine said, accepting the beer she handed him. "Not when yer bringing beer and that jiffy pop stuff… what the flamin... Jubes, you coulda popped it in the microwave already!"

"What and spoil the fun?" Jubilee joked. She plunked a can of soda down, and leapt over the sofa to sit down. She took the bowl off her head and wiped it out with a paper towel. Logan glanced at her in amusement as she held the microwave bag in her hands and slowly stared at it. Small crackles of plasma wreathed the bag, which she suspended between her fingers. To Logan's amazement it began to expand and pop just like in the microwave. After two minutes she let it drop into the bowl, and Logan smelled fresh butter and salt.

"Cripes kid, where did ya learn THAT?" he asked. He grabbed the remote and changed the station.

"Just a little trick I learned from Storm," she said. "Oops…"

"Don't sweat it, Jubes," Logan said, popping one claw with a rasping "SNICKT" and slitting open the popcorn bag. She dumped the snack into the bowl, and yelped as the steam hit her in the face. Spearing it with his claw, Logan crumbled the bag into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder into the trash bin without looking.

Jubilee sat on the sofa, reaching into a pile of popcorn as she watched the television. John Wayne and several other army soldiers rushed across the minefield in the black and white movie that was unfolding before them. Logan cracked open the beer and slowly let it slide down his throat.

Jubilee sat next to him, sipping her soda intently. It was amazing that she was actually paying attention to the old war flicks instead of complaining how 'lame-oid" they were.

"So, I guess you don't want me to give up the remote, huh kid?" Wolverine joked. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and leaned back with his beer in his other hand.

"Are you kidding… this isn't so bad after all," she muttered. "It's actually kinda interesting…"

"I'll remember THAT on Memorial Day when they have an all day marathon," Logan muttered through the mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Where's Gambit and Rogue… they were gonna join us…"

"Don't tell me ya someone forgot to give ya 'the talk', kid," Logan groaned. His worried frown indicated the last thing he wanted to do right now was to explain the birds and bees to a teenaged girl.

"Wolvie, pulleez," Jubilee winced, pelting him with popcorn. "I already like KNOW about THAT since grade school! I'm from So-Cal, HELLO!"

"Thank God for small favors," Logan mumbled through his beer, and held up his hand to deflect another barrage of popcorn.

"So, Wolvie, where DID you fight?" she asked slowly.

"Not easy to remember much, kid," he said as he looked into a faraway dimension. His blue eyes held distance and Jubilee knew he wasn't easily accessing the tangle of memories.

"Oh," she muttered. "If ya don't wanna talk…"

"Nah, it's okay, kid," Wolverine said. "Actually I worked as an operative for the OSS… and met Captain America…"

"You and Captain America? Major cool! So did you bash those bad guys, like the ones in Indiana Jones…"

"The Nazis and Uncle Adolph? Yeah…" Logan chuckled. "And for the record, they were called the Axis… and we… the good guys were the Allies… and it was a whole big fracas over land, freedom and all sorts of things…"

"Like the Holocaust?" Jubilee asked. "I remember reading about those concentration camps. Major horrific."

"You ain't kidding," Wolverine said, glad she knew something about the horrors of WWII. "Anyway, I was in France, doing operative work… and there was this jerk named Cockteau we were supposed ta rescue. It ended up being a major WASTE… but at least…"

The tale spun out of him, bit by bit. Jubilee found herself paying more attention to Wolverine's tale than the television. She didn't notice Jean and Scott walking quietly into the room. Logan glanced up at both of them, with a dirty look on his face.

"So, what do you want, Cyke?" he asked slowly.

"Logan, we just want to apologize," said Jean. "Please, just hear us out…"

"I was listening to a story guys, if you don't mind…" Jubilee said. "I know you're sorry and all, and I understand, so can we just drop it? I'm majorly tired…"

"Can't this wait, Jeannie?" asked Logan as he saw Jubilee's eyes glistening with angry tears that threatened to form.

"You really hurt me, Scott," Jubilee said. "I can't believe you'd do something so harsh…"

"It's okay kid," Logan said.

"If there's any way we can make it up to you," Scott said. "Please Jubilee… Logan… I'm not sure of how to convince you how sorry I am…"

"Logan… Jubilee… please, he's trying to make things right…" Jean said gently as she placed a hand on both their shoulders. "I know you're both angry, and we've spoken with the Professor. Warren and Betsy are going to Muir Island and join Excalibur…"

"So she gets off easy, is that it?" asked Logan. "End of story? And you're expecting to make nice-nice and smooth it over? Sorry, but it AIN'T that easy. No offense Jeannie and Slim but I don't like the fact ya made the kid take the hit for your screw up…"

"I don't know what to do…" Scott sighed.

"Just leave us be, Slim," said Logan quietly as Jubilee opened her mouth to say something. "Leave us be… before I say something in front of the kid that Jeannie'd kill me for…"

"Logan…" Jean started.

"Red, don't," Logan said. "Just leave us alone… all right?"

"Jubilee…" asked Scott.

"I just want to watch the movie okay?" Jubilee said quietly. "If I need to talk I'll come bug you… but I just wanna chill… I've heard enough talking and stuff… all right?"

"All right," said Jean softly. "You know where to find me… Jubilee."

"Have a good night," Scott said. "And I do mean it when I say I'm going to make it up to you…"

"Sure, fine," Jubilee said. Jean took Scott's hand and pulled him away to leave Wolverine and Jubilee alone.

Logan folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. Jubilee didn't know what to say when she saw his face creased in anger. "I guess they're really sorry, huh?"

"Not sorry enough," Logan muttered.

"It's okay Wolvie, jeez, I'm not all busted up. Sure I'm ticked but…"

"Let them stew fer a while," Logan said. "I wanna watch the rest of this…"

"Only if you finish your story," Jubilee said. Logan reached for the cigar box and thrust one between his lips. Jubilee automatically held up her finger to light it without him even having to ask. In silence they watched the rest of the movie. However Jubilee knew that he didn't mind her sitting there keeping him company at all. It was the most normal thing in the world, and she wanted a good dose of that for a while to come.

Wolverine realized that Jubilee had stopped snapping her gum, and that something was leaning against his shoulder. He chuckled when he realized Jubilee had fallen asleep. He moved the popcorn off her lap and set it on the table. Grabbing the blanket he threw it over her, and let her head and shoulders lay in his lap. Grabbing the remote he turned down the sound so she could sleep. This wasn't so bad, spending time with the kid after all. Considering that she desperately needed someone to take care of her with all the insanity and uncertainty present in the world. He slid her sunglasses off and tossed them onto the table next to where his feet were propped. Jubilee turned on her side, frowning slightly in her sleep as she readjusted herself. Wolverine stroked her shoulder and repositioned her shoulder on his lap while he grabbed the pillow and shoved it under her head. Under his touch on her arm, she relaxed and snored quietly. He watched the movie, letting her sleep and watching over her.

* * *

When the movie was ended he carried her upstairs to her room. He kicked open the door with a booted toe, and walked inside. He sat her up momentarily on the edge of the bed and slid the covers back. She mumbled and lay her head against his chest while he reached around to slide her yellow trenchcoat off without waking her.

With a good deal of maneuvering he worked her out of it, and lay her down so she rested her head on the pillow. Grabbing both her feet, he pulled off her shoes. Wolverine was glad she was already in her sweatpants and oversized T-shirt. He tossed the sunglasses at her nightstand, and her overcoat over the chair by her bed. Then he tugged the blankets around her and tucked them snugly around her small body.

Leaning down he kissed her forhead gently, and whispered, "G'nite, Jubes... sleep tight..."

"G'nite Wolvie," she murmured in her sleep.

He was halfway out the door before he stopped. Something convinced him to return and close the door gently. A paternal instinct perhaps. Pulling up the chair he set it by her bed, and settled down into it. Carefully he watched her as she lay there asleep. He had to reassure himself she would still be there, and be safe. After all she was his sidekick.

* * *


End file.
